Once More
by BenBunny
Summary: Edward fell in love with Bella in 1917, he doesn't know that Bella fell in love with him in 2005. It's a love that doesn't belong in just one time. What are the consequeces of an immortal life and immortal love?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**A/N: The first five chapters were written by i hearth the doctor. With her permission I have reposted them here so you can understand the beginning of the story and how it started. Due to schedule conflicts she has not been able to update her story as often as she would have like and has allowed me to use her plotline to finish my version.**

**We can only hope she can find the time to continue her original work, but until then here is my take on ****Once More****, starting with Chapter 6**

**Original A/N: I'm trying something new now, well sort of new lol. This won't update very regularly because I'm going to try and get back on track with this sort of thing, but I will make sure I update this at least once a month or something. I hope you like it. Don't worry though if you don't know doctor who because I know many of you don't, I'm going to write it so you don't have to know it, but seriously I recommend you watch it because it seriously kicks ass lol.**

**Thanks to thesunbehindtheeclipsedmoon for betaing for me *kisses***

**Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who or twilight... I do wish I owned Rob and David though, that would be fun.**

7th November 2003 Bella's POV

As I lay in Edwards arms I realized the time was getting nearer. The Cullens will be moving to forks next month. Even though it broke my heart, I knew I had to leave. I had to leave behind the one I loved, and had loved for 86 years. Edward believes that we met and fell in love during October 1917, but I knew that wasn't quite the case. I fell in love with Edward during January 2005. But clearly I could never tell him that. The Doctor had warned me that if I ever did the consequences would be terrible. If I wanted my life to turn out the way it was, I had to do everything right. Which meant leaving and breaking my own heart and Edwards in the process. Even though I knew the price was huge, the prize at the end was worth it. My life with Edward was worth anything.

I called a family meeting the next night. I had to tell them I was leaving. I knew it would break my heart all over again to tell them, but it needed to be done, and I needed to make sure they knew what to do.

"I love you all, so much," I began. "But I have to leave." I could instantly see the pain in my dear Edwards eyes.

"But why? We'll come with you." Edward demanded.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I have to go alone, and you all have to go to Forks."

"But I can't live without you Bella. Please don't do this." he begged.

"Edward please trust me on this. I have no choice. This is what has to be done. One day you'll understand. But I swear to you, I love you so much. I'll think of you every day. I honestly wouldn't be doing this is I had any other choice." I sobbed tearlessly.

"Please don't leave me Bella." he whispered.

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled as Edward pulled me tightly into his arms. "There is something you all have to promise me. It might not make any sense but it's very important."

"Anything." they all agreed. I could tell Alice was suspicious, she always had been, and she would always get the strangest visions surrounding me. I knew I could never tell her the truth, this had always caused a rift between us that tore me up inside because I knew just how amazing Alice could truly be. That was another reason why I had to leave; I needed to make things right with her.

"You need to promise that you won't come looking for me, and if you find me in the most unexpected of places, however strange this may sound, you have to pretend not to know me. If you don't it would ruin everything." I pleaded.

"Bella you're not making any sense." Carlisle pointed out.

"I know. But one day you'll understand. Just please trust Me." most of the family just nodded. I could tell they were reluctant, but they knew deep down I wouldn't do this unless I had to. Edward on the other hand was a different matter; this was going to break him. I just had to keep telling myself that it _had_ to be done.

"Bella, please don't leave me. Please." He looked so broken at this point. I kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'm truly sorry Edward. But please remember I love you. One day you'll understand why I'm doing this. Hopefully then you can forgive me. But while I'm gone, please don't deny yourself anything_. _Just trust your instincts Edward. And _never _fear that you are betraying me." He couldn't say anything. I could see the hurt I was causing him and I almost gave in right there, but I knew I had to leave. I gave him one last kiss and left, leaving behind everything that had ever mattered to me.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it, chapter 1 will follow shortly.**

**Michaela**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2 First Site

**A/N: Told you chapter 1 would be here soon lol. Again thanks to Shalinda for being a super sexy beta :) hope you guys like the chapter... btw there will be 2 different Bella POVs in this fic, one human and one vamp.**

5th January 2005 Edward's POV

It had been 1 year, 2 months and 2 days since my Bella left me. I had thought we would be together for eternity. Watching her leave was the most painful thing I had ever experienced. My transformation from mortal into vampire had felt like a day at the zoo in comparison to the way I felt. Every day was like my heart was being ripped from my chest. I felt hollow and alone. Bella's leaving had impacted all of our lives. We all felt like something was missing. Even Alice felt like part of her was gone and she had never gotten along with Bella all too well. She'd always felt like Bella had been keeping something from us. Maybe Alice had been right. But I could see in Alice's mind that even though she felt Bella had validated her claims she missed her more than she thought she would. Alice used to be a ball of light, an energy that was tiring to simply be around, but since Bella left us, her light had been getting dimmer and dimmer._ She was more important to me than I ever realized. And now she's gone I can't tell her how sorry I am for not being there for her. _I often found Alice thinking. She never voiced any of these thoughts. None of us did. It was as though the entire family was terrified what mentioning her name would do to me. Maybe it was a good idea.

Alice still would occasionally get odd visions about Bella. Sometimes Bella would be in impossible places doing impossible things with a man none of us knew. At first I was jealous of this man but the more visions Alice had about him the more I could see the pain in his eyes. It was a pain similar to my own. He too had lost the one he loved. Other times Alice's visions would include a Bella with chocolate brown eyes and rosy cheeks. I hadn't seen Bella look that way since 1918 before we were both changed. I would of assumed them to be visions of the past but small things like the clothing she wore or what was surrounding her made us think otherwise. Alice always tried to keep these visions from me out of fear of upsetting me again. She didn't realize that lately her visions were what I had been living for. It was the closest I could get to Bella. Even though they were impossible visions that we knew couldn't possibly transpire, it still gave me the chance to see the woman I loved.

Alice had been acting strange again for the past few days, she'd been keeping me out of her head. She was most likely having visions of Bella. As we pulled into the school parking lot we could hear the mindless drabble coming from the students, the police chief's daughter was joining our school today, and it was all they could talk about. The smallest piece of news seemed exciting to these people. I could see from their thoughts that she had yet to arrive. I chose to ignore them as I headed towards my classroom for first period. Nothing excited me anymore; I had no one there to share excitement with. I was jealous of everyone around me, they had the ability to smile over mundane things, and I hadn't smiled once since she left.

The chatter carried on through to lunch. I hadn't even bothered looking through their thoughts to see what she was like; what was the point? She was just another human, just another small blip on the fabric of life in Forks. I was still waiting for the day everything would become clear to me, the day Bella's cryptic remarks would make sense; maybe that would be the day I could find some sort of peace, but I knew I would never find happiness till she was next to me again.

I walked into the cafeteria when I smelt the faint trace of freesias. It smelt slightly different to what I was used to when I smelt it, I couldn't put my finger on it, and all I could think about was the whole ripping my chest even further apart. It hurt so much when I was reminded of her, I'd occasionally find an item of her clothing hidden amongst my own from before the move or someone would remember something from when we were happy. Each time my heart broke a little bit more. And now I could smell her. Jasper gave me a sympathetic look, if I didn't know any better I'd say his face always looked like that, but no, that's just when he looked at me. Jasper and I had spent less and less time together since she left, I don't think he could bare the emotions I gave off constantly, hell I could barely stand them.

**5th January 2005 Human Bella's POV**

I hated being the new girl; nobody would leave me alone. Attention was definitely not something I looked for. Everyone seemed to know everything about me already; if not then they definitely didn't seem shy about asking me about anything and everything. I was already beginning to dislike small town life. Jessica, at least I think that was her name, lead me into the cafeteria. She had been talking to me all morning, I don't know why she seemed to find me interesting but at least it meant I didn't have to sit on my own. I grabbed something simple to eat and followed her to her table.

There were a few faces I recognized from being in my lessons from this morning sat around the table, they all seemed eager to talk to me; I simply wanted the ground to swallow me whole. I turned my attention to my plate and attempted to zone out. It was easier said than done.

"So how do you like Forks?" some guy with short blonde hair and blue eyes asked me.

"Well so far it seems very wet, cold and well, that's about it." I replied, entirely serious but everyone seemed to think I was joking.

"Where did you move from?" asked a blonde girl that was wearing entirely too much make up.

"Phoenix."

"Wow, I bet the weather was great up there." Jessica gushed.

"Erm yeah it was." I replied quietly. When were they going to finish with the questions? Seriously?

"Wouldn't guess it from her skin." muttered the blonde girl under her breath, I doubt she intended for me to hear but I did. She was right though, I was pale. No matter how long I spent in the sunshine the only color I ever managed to get was bright red and it would simply peel off after a few days of discomfort, it didn't take long for me to realize sun screen would be a daily occurrence for me back home. A dark haired girl shot the blonde girl a look as though to say 'be nice' I had a feeling she wouldn't listen though, she didn't seem like the friendliest girl in the world.

"How were your morning lessons?" the dark haired girl asked.

"They were fine," I replied, "I've already learnt most of the material back in my old school."

"Yeah, Forks does tend to be behind in the time." she joked. I smiled in reply; maybe this girl wasn't so bad.

"Oh here they come." muttered the blonde kid. I glanced up at him curiously. He was looking towards the doors of the cafeteria. 5 of the most beautiful teenagers I'd ever seen walked in. None of them even so much as glanced in our direction.

"Who are they?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"That's the Cullens." informed Jessica, "They moved here from Alaska just over a year ago. They don't really talk to anyone."

"Why?"

"No one knows really, to be honest they barely even talk to each other, they just sort of pair off."

"But there are 5 of them."

"Yeah Edward is always alone, I don't even know if I've seen him speak other than answering a teachers question."

"Doesn't he even speak to his family?"

"Not really, he just keeps to himself."

"That's so sad, I wonder what happened." I muttered to myself. Looking over at him I could see the sadness written across his features, he wasn't quiet, he was broken.

"That's not the weird thing though," she announced, "When I say they pair off I mean into couples, like real couples."

"Jess, they aren't really related." replied the dark haired girl.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They're all adopted. The blonde ones are Hales, they're twins and the rest have no blood relation at all. They were all adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen." she informed me, I just nodded in reply. Maybe what ever happened is what caused the pain in Edwards's eyes.

"It's still weird that they are dating." Jessica dismissed. In all honesty I couldn't care less about their dating habits, I guess, yeah, it would even be considered weird in Phoenix, but it made them happy right?

I took a closer look at all the Cullens, they really were beautiful. There was a girl with short, spiky black hair, she was petite with delicate features, and she appeared to be with the Blonde haired guy. The blonde boy was quite tall and well built, his hair was slightly long and curly, and it fell to just below his ears. There was a dark haired guy that looked like he was all muscle; in all honesty he looked quite frightening. The blonde girl nest to him looked just as intimidating, I swear my self-esteem plummeted 10 points just being in the same room as her, she looked like beauty personified. But it was Edward that really took my breath away. His hair was on odd shade, almost bronze and it fell into neat disarray, his features were angular and, well, perfect, any male model would kill for a jaw line like his. I noticed that even though none of them were related they still had a few similar features, I'd noticed that they were all pale, even paler than me, which I hadn't even known was possible. They all shared very similar eye colors as well. Their eyes looked like a golden topaz from where I was sitting, one or 2 of their eyes were a slightly darker shade yet they were still similar enough.

"Bella," called Jessica, snapping my out of my train of thought. "What lesson do you have next?"

"Oh, Erm Biology 2." I replied.

"You can walk with me and Mike if you like." offered the dark haired girl, I seriously needed to learn her name, "We have that lesson next as well."

"Sure, thanks" I smiled back.

"Why is Cullen looking over here?" asked Jessica, she seemed shocked.

"What the hell, he never looks at any one." said some Asian looking guy.

I looked back towards the Cullen's table and my eyes locked with Edwards.

5th January 2005 Edward's POV

I just sat staring at the wall attempting to ignore the voices swirling around my head, I always hated this time of day; it's when we were surrounded by the most humans, its when I had to act the most normal. People still seemed to notice I was different though they always questioned why I never spoke, in fact I could hear right now someone explaining it to the new girl. I didn't even care anymore; people could think what they like as long as it's not the truth.

"Bella," someone called, "What lesson do you have next?" this caught my attention; I felt the hole expand again. The new girl was called Bella; I had no idea how I would be able to handle hearing that name on a daily basis. Surely the pain would be unbearable.

"Oh, Erm Biology 2" replied a voice. It sounded beautiful and so familiar. I couldn't even bring myself to allow the thoughts that were threatening to break though my consciousness, it was impossible.

"You can walk with me and Mike if you like. We have that lesson next as well." someone offered.

"Sure, thanks" the girl with the voice replied, I couldn't bring myself to acknowledge her by name, it was too painful.

The masochist that I am turned around, I was curious to see what this girl looked like, I don't know what it was but something inside me told me I had to look. All I could see of her was long mahogany hair that fell to her waist; the hair reminded me of her. It wasn't as thick as my Bella's had been in her vampire life, but it was very similar to the hair she'd had as a human. I wanted the girl to turn around so I could see no more similarities, so I could go back to myself pity and get rid of this ridiculous feeling of hope that was bubbling up inside.

"Why is Cullen looking over here?" one of them asked.

"What the hell, he never looks at any one." said another. She turned around then to look at me. Our eyes met. I froze. Her eyes were wide and a beautiful shade I'd only seen once before nearly 90 years ago. It was the same heart shaped face and delicate pink lips. How was it possible? Was it my Bella? How was she human? I continued to stare into her eyes, I saw so many emotions pass through them however my heart broke all over again when I realized not a single one of those was recognition. It couldn't be my Bella, she'd recognize me instantly. I turned back to my family and let them know I was off to lesson.

I sat down at my lab table and spread my books out. I had millions of thoughts running through my head. Why did this girl look so much like my Bella? Why did she have the same damn name? It was then that I realized what she'd said at her lunch table, she'd be in my lesson. As if on que she walked through the door, I noticed that the seat next to me was the only one left in the class. I had no idea how I was meant to cope with such an obvious reminder of the love that had left me, that had ran away.

As she walked nearer to me I smelt it. It was mouth watering. I suddenly realized she was the source of the freesia smell I had caught earlier, and now it was blindingly obvious what the difference was between her scent and my Bella's scent. I saw red, all I could think about was draining her, biting down on her neck and taking her life from her until she was dry. The venom filled my mouth and I felt the usual burn in my throat, only this time the burn was stronger than I'd ever felt it. It took all my self control to stay in my seat and not plunge my teeth into her pale neck. It would be easy; my teeth would tear through her like butter. The only complication would be the room full of children. I cleared those thoughts from my head as fast as I could. How could I think about killing so many innocent lives? They didn't deserve it. But her blood smelt oh so sweet. She glanced at me curiously but immediately looked towards the front of the class, no doubt seeing the monster in me. I stopped breathing then. The burn dissipated slightly but it was still there, I could still remember her scent. I counted down the seconds until the end of the lesson so I could flee. I needed to get out of this class; this girl was like my own personal demon sent to torture me for my sins. That had to be the reason her appearance broke my heart and her scent reminded me of the monster I truly am. I couldn't help but wonder if the situation would be the same if my Bella was here, would she help me? Would she hold my hand and help keep the monster at bay? It was no use thinking of the what ifs. Bella had gone, left and now I was being tested. The second the bell went I left, refusing to look back. I left the school and simply ran.

**A/N: so that was my first real chapter for this fic, I'd love to know what you think. Well I'm off to read the Stripped (by Punkfarie and Vamp_sessed) update now... are you? if the answer was no then why the heck not? I also urge you to check out the oneshots entered for the haunted twilight one shot challenge hosted by Punfarie and MissSnazzy, there are loads of great one shots in there, i have one entered aswell lol *hint* voting is till open so go and vote! lol. Hopefully you can expect and update for This sort of thing soon, i just ave to get a gender exam out of the way first (as in a gender module in sociology lol) because thats going to be fun *sigh*... Oh btw, people should seriously check out Bowling for soup's new album Sorry for partying, its amazing, i still ache from seeing them live the other day lol... I got tickets for a midnight showing of new moon btw so WOOOOO XD lol... ok i'll shut up now lol**

**Michaela**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3 Bella Meets The Doctor

**A/N: This probably where i loose you all in the land of confusion lol, now the timelines are going to start seeming really weird lol. There's a bunch on links on my profile to show things like the weevil and the Doctor and the TARDIS. i just hope this is actually ok lol. Oh and btw I'm not including old doctor who all the stuff I'll use is new so I don't have to worry about the doctor having run into vampires in the past, it made my head hurt when I even considered it! lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Doctor who... but i really really really wish i owned Edward and the Doctor... i wouldn't mind some Jasper either lol**

14th December 2003 Vampire Bella's POV 

After leaving my family I decided to head to England. I figured they had bad weather and it was a change of scenery, I also wouldn't see reminders of Edward everywhere I looked. It felt so wrong doing anything without him, he'd been all I knew for so long, without him I felt lost. I'd found myself a small flat to live in just on the outskirts of London. It wasn't the nicest of areas but it wasn't as if I personally had to worry about being mugged or anything so looking for a nicer neighborhood wasn't really necessary for me, this place was cheap. I'd gotten myself a small job at the local supermarket; staking shelves. I didn't have Cullen money to rely on anymore and I had to pay rent somehow.

I was just finishing the end of my sift, I'd been putting endless tins of Asda smart price baked beans on shelves for about an hour now, not even high school was this dull.

"So Bella, do you fancy meeting up at the pub before work tomorrow, it's curry night at spoons." asked Dave. He was pretty relentless; he always invited me somewhere before our shift was over, he reminded me of Mike Newton in a way. I felt a pain in my chest as I realized I hadn't even met Mike yet. Never before had time moved so slowly for me, every minute felt like hours. It pained me to know my Edward was still alone, I wished I could return to him and keep him company while we waited for everything that was meant to happen, but there was no way I'd be able to go to Forks, not like this at least. I'd just have to continue waiting.

"Sorry Dave I'll be busy all day." I explained as I made my way out back to gather my things from my locker before heading home.

It was cold outside; not that it actually bothered me. The streets were glowing orange from the street lights dotted around. The thing I hated most about London was never being able to see the stars, there was simply too many clouds and the lights of the city were too bright. I was always able to see the stars perfectly in Phoenix and Forks, it had been simply beautiful. I could imagine a 15 year old human version of myself sat on a lounge chair in my mother back garden in Phoenix, gazing at the stars. I always wished I could touch them that life wasn't so plain, I had always longed for something more exciting and out of this world. I would wish every night on the first star I saw that there was more to life than what I could see, I longed for adventures, fairytale princes and happy endings. I never in a million years would of realized any of it was actually possible.

I was brought out of my thoughts by an unusual scent. I was used to the normal smell of the city. It was just humans, pollution, rubbish and a few small animals here and there, which seriously wasn't doing my appetite any good, rats and foxes did not make for tasty meals. But this scent was different. It didn't even smell like anything I was familiar with. I could usually find small thing in a scent that was familiar and I could give a name to, Edward had always told me I smelt of freesias. But this was completely unrecognizable. I decided to let my curiosity get the better of me. The smell was far from pleasant but I felt I had to know what it was.

I rounded the corner into a small alley way. I could hear something breathing.

"What are you?" I asked into the alley way. I heard a low rumbling growl. Suddenly this hideous creature with a large mouth and pointed teeth came barreling towards me. I hadn't seen anything like it before. Its head looked misshapen and it was bald. It had no nose and deep set eyes. It looked like a real monster. I was frozen to the spot. I didn't know what to do. Was this creature a threat to me? I crouched into a defensive position, letting off a growl of my own. The creature slowed and stood opposite me. It stood with a slight hunch, it seemed to be sizing me up, deciding what to do.

I heard a strange whirring noise. It kept getting louder and louder. I'd only heard this sound once before back in 1917. It was when he explained to me what had happened and what I must do. The creature in front of me suddenly looked terrified. The Doctor's blue box materialized behind me. The creature turned and ran away. I was debating whether or not I should chase it when the door to the box opened.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." the Doctor said as he stepped out into the alley. He looked the same as he did last time I'd met him. His dark brown hair was in a weird mess and he had deep brown eyes that had a sadness about them. He was tall and slim and wore a long tan coat and brown suit with a pair or white converse high tops.

"What was it?" I asked.

"It's called a Weevil, nasty creatures. They live in the sewer mainly. I thought Jack and his lot had them under control, going to have to mention this to him eventually I suppose." he looked thoughtful for a minute before he turned to me, a huge smile lighting up his face. "I'm the Doctor and who might you be?" he asked holding out his hand.

"I know who you are." I smiled at him taking his hand.

"Oh right. And how may I ask do you know me?"

"I met you in Chicago in 1917, you told me about the angels."

"You still haven't told me your name by the way and 1917! How the hell did you end up here then?"

"I just lived I guess and I moved here last month."

"From America I assume?" I just nodded in reply. "What I meant is how are you here now, at this time, you don't look a day over 18."

"Well I am and I'm not."

"Ok I can figure this out, you met me in 1917 and you haven't time travelled or anything yet here you are looking like a teenager. You aren't what you seem to be are you? And why have you still not told me your name?"

"It's Bella Cullen and no I'm not what most people think I am. I could just tell you…" I trailed off.

"I know but where's the fun in that?" he shrugged as he began to pace running his hand through his hair. "Are you human?" he asked.

"Nope. Is this going to end up like one of those 20 question toys that guesses what your thinking?"

"Yes, that's exactly what this is!" he grinned. "Oh I do love a good mystery. Your hand was freezing and I'm guessing it's not a circulation problem."

"No circulation problems here."

"I don't hear a heart beat…not one, well that's new."

"You sure you don't just want me to tell you?" I asked again.

"No. Ok what does it start with?"

"V"

"Volvox? Verdin? Viceroy? Verio? Vervet? No wait that's a monkey. Victorini? Ghost of the planet Verdox? Vampire?"

"That's it." I stopped him.

"What? Vampire?"

"Yep that's me." I chuckled nervously.

"But that's the stuff of legends."

"And aliens that travel through time aren't"

"Yeah I guess you've got me there." he replied rubbing his neck. "So how come I've never come across your kind before? What planet do you come from?"

"I'm from Earth. We're all from Earth. We have to keep our existence hidden so most only venture out at night and others try and blend into society the best they can."

"Oh right. So do you get bitten and burn in the sun, you know stake to the heart type of stuff?"

"Yes, we get bitten, no we don't burn in the sun but we still can't go out in it, not near humans anyway, stake to the heart would just break the stake, the only way to kill us is to rip us apart and burn the pieces." I explained.

"Right. So a lot of the stories are a load of rubbish then?"

"Pretty much, yeah" I chuckled.

"I'm not sure I know what to do with you." he said quietly suddenly looking very serious.

"Why?"

"Is it safe to leave you here near these humans? They are what you eat right?"

"Traditionally, yes, vampires drink human blood. However me and my family choose to live off the blood of animals. Let me tell you, that's not much fun living in London."

"So there's more of you?"

"Not here. I had to leave them back in America, they were about to move to a small town called Forks and I couldn't go with them."

"Why not?" he asked.

"The angels." I replied simply. "You told me to just wait it out until it was safe to go to them without crossing my own timeline."

"Yeah you should listen to me, full of knowledge I am."

"Well I assume you've got somewhere important to be, I'll just head off then."

"Oh yeah. I guess I'll see you in 1917, have fun Bella Cullen and be safe."

"You too Doctor." I stood there and watched as the blue box disappeared and I was alone again.

Quite a bit of time had passed while I had been talking to the doctor and the sun was beginning to rise. I made my way back to my small flat to try and find a way to kill time until work the next night.

I settled onto my sofa and decided to see if anything was worth watching at this time in the morning. The answer was usually no but I still gave it a try before giving up and watching a DVD. All I could find was children's TV shows and the news. I headed into my bedroom and decided to watch The Notebook again. I don't know why I continued to torture myself with these romance movies, it just made me think of Edward and how amazing it felt to be near him. I always felt safe and comforted when his arms were wrapped around me, being here without him was the worst kind of hell I could imagine. I felt alone and cold all the time, I was incomplete. I got my laptop out and decided to log into a website called chat roll where I could escape reality and pretend to be someone else. It was the closest thing to friends I could find. They never saw me or asked too many questions so they never had to be suspicious. But it maintained my sanity. For those few hours a day I wasn't alone anymore, I could pretend I still had an amazing boyfriend and a caring family.

At about midday I decided it would be a good time to go to the shops, I didn't really need anything but I had to keep up appearances. People would begin to wonder why I never left the flat otherwise. I ran into my neighbor Louise on the landing. She was trying to drag her stroller up the stairs while yelling at her 4 year old.

"Oh shut up Natalie, you've got beans on toast for dinner and your going to eat it. I can't afford to keep buying you special meals every day."

"But beans are yucky." Natalie whined.

"Well you're eating them or you not getting a bag of quavers." she stated while she was opening her front door. She spotted me as I made my way towards the stairs. "Oh you alright chick?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, how about you? You just finished shopping?" I replied.

"Yep, just got to get it packed away and then give this one a bath." she said while gesturing to her youngest that was sat in the stroller. "You off out?"

"Yeah just got to pick up a few things."

"Well have fun, I'll see you later."

I made my way to the shops pretty slowly. I was just going to go to the news agents and pick up a magazine or 2, they sometimes helped to kill a few minutes. I rounded the corner and found the Doctor stood there leaning against his box.

"Hello again Bella Cullen." he smiled.

"Hi," I replied confused.

"After I left I got to thinking… is there any reason why you're waiting in London?"

"Not really, I just knew they had bad weather and I'd always wanted to see the city, but to be honest after the first week I'd seen it all and now its just a long waiting game."

"How long do you have to wait for?"

"Till about July 2005. Why?"

"Well I was thinking, seeing as you've got nothing better to do for a while maybe you want to do some travelling?"

"With you?"

"With me."

"In that little box?"

"Hey it's not a little box, it's called the TARDIS, its stands for time and relative dimensions in space. And it's not little either."

"Typical male defending the size of his box." I joked.

"Oi, there is nothing wrong with the size of my box, but if you'd rather just wait around in London that's fine with me." he started heading back inside the 'TARDIS' as he'd called it.

"I never said that. I'd love to come." I smiled at him.

"Great." he smiled back holding the door open to me. I hadn't expected what I'd found inside at all. On the outside the TARDIS appeared small like it could hold no more than 6 people, however inside was enormous. I ran back outside.

"Oh god not again," the Doctor sighed "Yes its bigger on the inside, now are you ready to go or what?"

"I'm ready." I stated firmly as I walked back through the door.

**A/N: well there it is... Bella met the Doctor... I hope I did alright :s Erm in case you want to know Asda is a supermarket like Wal-mart and smart price is the name for its own cheap brand of stuff and spoons is short for whetherspoons which is a chain of pubs in the UK that sells food and shiz. I really do hope you liked this chapter lol and sorry for any mistakes or typos!**

**Michaela xxx**


	4. Chapter 4 Selfish

**A/N: I'm sorry, so sorry it took so long for an update :( but I suck and that's the only excuse I have really... forgive me? Pretty please? Erm lots of people are going to update today because how awesome the readers are... I know I don't have many of you but you are extra awesome cause you're mine... i decided :)**

5th January 2005 Edward's POV

I didn't bother to look back. I didn't even bother to check where I was heading; I just knew I had to leave. The girl was too much. Her simple appearance broke my heart more than I thought was possible. She seemed so much like my Bella that I probably would have run anyway. But then her blood, dear god her blood. I'd never smelt anything like it. I would gladly never drink again if it meant I could have just one drop. I imagine it would be the most satisfying drop in existence. I felt the venom pool in my mouth and the burn in my throat just from thinking about it. It would forever be burnt into my memory now.

I found myself in a forest; I was surrounded by the colors green and brown. I thought back to my human years and how perfectly those colors used to fit together, the haunting green of my own eyes and the deep brown of my Bella's. I should have dropped down on one knee the moment I laid my eyes on her. She had been unlike any woman I'd ever seen. Bella spoke her mind and wasn't afraid of being improper. It was just one of the many things that drew me too her. That small amount of time we'd shared together as mortals could have lasted so much longer if I'd just had the guts to listen to my heart and what it had been saying from the second. Bella had stumbled into my life. Bella certainly hadn't been shy when it came to making her intentions clear. It was as if she'd always known how perfect we were meant to be together.

I caught the scent of a deer in the distance and made my way towards it; maybe if I fed the thirst in me would calm slightly. My teeth sunk into the deer's neck as if it were made from butter. I drained the creature completely dry. The blood calmed the burn slightly but didn't remove it. Nothing about the animal was satisfying usually and now it was even worse. I was still thinking about the girl's blood. I growled in frustration and hit a nearby tree; it snapped with ease causing a loud crashing sound to break the tense silence that had taken over the forest.

I continued running north. Maybe I would visit Alaska. The only other vegetarian coven in existence resided there. They'd been alive much longer than my own family and would have greater knowledge of certain things. I hoped one of them could shed some light on why this girl's blood appealed to me so.

I heard the thoughts of Tanya as I'd approached. She'd always made me feel uncomfortable. She had never bothered hiding what her intentions were with me. Even while I was with Bella she'd shamelessly flirt and her thoughts were often quite vulgar. It wasn't me specifically that she thought like this about but most men in general. Tanya and her sisters, Kate and Irina, were the origins of the succubus legends. Kate and Irina weren't as bad as Tanya; they drew the line when it came to vampires that were already mated, they knew how strong those bonds were, human men they weren't so bothered about however. I groaned when I realized this would be my first time seeing Tanya since my Bella had left. If she had no tact then I shuddered to think how she'd be now.

"Edward, what a nice surprise." Eleazar greeted as I approached the house.

"I hope my visit isn't inconveniencing in anyway, but I didn't know where else to go." I explained as he led me into the sitting room where the rest of his coven was seated. Immediately I was bombarded with Tanya's thoughts. I tried to ignore them to the best of my ability.

"It's honestly no hassle dear." reassured Carmen.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much I appreciate this." I explained, "I just don't think I could of stayed in Forks any longer."

"What happened?" inquired Kate.

"Have you ever smelt a person's blood that tempted you more than anything you could have imagined?" I chose to ignore the issue of the girl's resemblance to my Bella, they would have just thought I was crazy. There was no possible explanation for it.

"Personally, no I haven't but I have heard of rumors of things like this during my time in Italy. But of course you can guess how those tales ended." I flinched as the thoughts ran through his mind. I didn't need to be reminded of how easy it would be to of just taken her blood. "Have you spoken to Carlisle about this development? I assume by your question this means you have experienced this. Am I correct?"

"Yes. There was a child in Forks, her blood smelt so appealing all I could think about was taking every last drop there and then. And no I haven't spoken to Carlisle yet. I fled as soon as I could. The farther away from her I am, the better." he nodded in understanding.

"You mean you didn't kill her?"

"No, but I was so tempted. I imagined myself killing her in so many ways. I didn't even care who I had to kill to get to her." the guilt tore though me as I remembered how worthless I'd considered the lives of so many during that hour.

"Edward, don't you realize how amazing it is that you were able to resist at all? No one else has done that. All these other vampires drained the blood of their temptations straight away with no thought. Your control amazes me." I didn't believe him, I still thought of myself as a monster. No person with a conscience would have even imagined doing the things I was picturing. "Well obviously you are free to stay as long as you wish Edward, but do consider talking to Carlisle; he may be able to help." I absorbed his words and put them to the back of my mind for a later time. Right now I just wanted to clear my head further.

The coven all went on a quick hunt to pass time. They chose not to integrate with society as much as we did. Even though they maintained the same life style as us, they never felt the need to go to school or get jobs. They were happy as they were, even if it did leave them with large amounts of spare time.

I chose to go for another run. I'd already done plenty by now; but this time there was less urgency. It was no longer about running away, I'd already done that. This time was simply about clearing my head. I found a clearing and decided to rest. Not that I needed the rest, the place just seemed serene. I lay back and looked towards the sky. It always seemed so clear here. There was little light pollution and so much space. I could see every single star there was. My problems all seemed so significant when looking at something so extraordinary. I found myself wondering if my Bella was looking up at the same night sky. Was it even night where she was? I imagined that we were both staring at the same stars thinking about each other. Part of me wished that the sun wouldn't rise, that we could just be together even if just for one more night.

Lost in thoughts of Bella I almost didn't hear Tanya approaching. I internally groaned. I'd known it was only a matter of time before she sought me out.

"Hey Edward." she greeted as she placed herself on the ground next to me. I shifted away from her slightly yet it didn't seem to deter her.

"Tanya" I acknowledged with a nod of the head.

"I heard about what happened with Bella." she informed me not so subtly. The woman had no tact. I chose not to respond.

"You know all of this moping won't do you any good. It was just a woman. Don't beat yourself up so much." I stared at her blankly. Did she not realize how idiotic she sounded? Bella had been my everything, surly she could have understood that. She wasn't just a woman; she'd been my life. Tanya shifted closer again.

"I could always help you forget you know." she hinted seductively. Her thoughts were filled with the many ways she was willing to 'help' me.

"Tanya just stop. Please stop. I'm not interested. Don't you get it? Even if I can't have Bella, there still won't be anyone else for me. She was the one for me, you don't even come close."

"How can you know, you've never even tried Edward. She's been gone over a year. She won't come back. Have you even looked at another woman since?" The truth was I had looked at another woman. It was the girl from school. Her long silky brown hair, her pale skin and deep brown eyes. But deep down I knew it was only because of the similarities she shared with Bella that she caught my attention at all. At least that's what I told myself. Part of me was too afraid to think what would happen if I was to delve deeper into this girl and find out about her. What if she drew me in more ways?

"Tanya, no. I'm not interested in you! I wish you'd just leave me alone. I'm not in the mood for this." I stated firmly.

"I don't see why you're so hung up on this girl. She was nothing special. Heck she didn't even stay Edward!"

"Don't you dare speak about her like that again!" I yelled, "She may of left, but never tell me she was nothing special, she was everything! She was my everything." all of the emotions I'd been attempting to bury for the past year suddenly came to the surface. I could feel myself being crushed under the weight of the feelings.

"Oh get over it Edward!"

"Just leave now Tanya, please just leave." I was practically begging as tearless sobs took over my body. Tanya decided to try a more direct approach. She came right up close and ran her hand though my hair, her mouth was at my ear.

"I could make you forget Edward, I could show you things she would never dream of doing." she whispered. I threw myself away from her.

"I would have never dreamt of them either Tanya, because you're not her! I wouldn't dream of anything without her! No one could come close to her!" _one person could come close_, "there is no one like her!" _there is one person like her_, "just leave…. Please." I begged as I feel to my knees.

After she left my thought stayed on Bella, I knew she had been it for me. I was lost without her. I missed her smile, I missed her sweet voice, I missed the way she felt in my arms, I missed the way she felt when we were connected in the most intimate of ways. I missed her so much. I would give anything for even the smallest amount of her I could get.

My thoughts began to drift back to the girl from school. She was so much like my Bella in her appearance. Even her name was the same. I began to wonder what else could be similar. I mentally scolded myself. This wasn't my Bella; surly getting to know her would simply be using her as a replacement. No one could come close in my heart. I would be wrong to even try wouldn't it? But what if there's a reason they're so similar, what if I'm meant to get to know this new Bella. My Bella had told me before she left to trust my instincts, to never feel I was betraying her. Could this of been what she meant. My instincts were drawing me to this new Bella, could she bring back my happiness? Was it selfish to use this girl just because she had the same physical attributes as the woman I loved? I thought back to the time before she left and the happiness I felt with her. Bella completed me, there was no question about it. Then I compared it to the desolation I felt without her. The loneliness was bringing everyone down. I owed it to myself _and _my family to try and find _some _happiness.

That's when I made up my mind. I would get to know this new Bella. She may never fill the hole left by my love but maybe she could soothe the ache there. I just had to find a way to desensitize myself to the lure of her blood. I had become a selfish creature yet at that instant I felt no remorse. For the first time ever I was going to think entirely of myself. Hopefully I wouldn't regret the decision.

**5th January 2005 Human Bella's POV**

Edward Cullen hated me. I didn't even know why. The look of pure hatred he shot me during biology chilled me to the bone. Of course my seat had to be next to him. Everyone else seemed to go on about how he was so indifferent and quiet, not paying attention to anyone, yet he had to go an notice me, he had to hate me. I didn't even know why it was bothering me so much. He was just another boy. There were millions of them out there; why did I care what this one thought? I tried to tell myself over and over again that I really didn't care; but I knew I was lying. Something about him just drew me in, he fascinated me and I had barely learnt anything about him.

I tried to piece together everything I knew about him, so far I had his name, the names of his family members, the fact he was quiet and the fact he hated me. I was clearly off to a great start. I felt he had a great sadness as well. I wanted to help him get rid of it. I really was losing it. I wanted to help the guy that looked like he'd prefer if I'd never existed. I was a masochist obviously.

When I got home I made my dad, Charlie, some dinner. I didn't really know what to do him; I didn't know him very well. I'd only recently moved in a few days before. I had been living with my mom and her husband Phil, but Phil travelled a lot and I decided it would be easier on my mom if I came to live here for a while. Plus it was awkward living in a house with newlyweds. The walls weren't the thickest. In the end I settled on simply cooking some pasta. I made a note to do some shopping soon; it was clearly the kitchen of a bachelor.

We ate dinner in silence. Charlie wasn't really one for conversation. It was one of the things I was already growing to like about him. Mom had always hassled me for information about school even though nothing ever happened. After I cleared the plates he excused himself to the living room to watch the TV and I made my way upstairs.

I decided to check my emails expecting to find one from mom but she hadn't sent one yet. I figured she must still be on the road. I decided I'd send her a text before going to sleep to let her know I was safe and was thinking of her. Then I found myself facing the age old dilemma of having nothing to do. My eyes scanned my room searching out forms of entertainment. The room had never changed much over the years I still had the same curtains and the same furniture, heck even my old rocking chair still sat in the corner. I used to visit the house every summer until I was 12 but that slowly stopped. The only new addition was the computer sat on the desk in front of me.

Staring at the computer is when I decided to see whether any of the Cullens had a Myspace or a Bebo. All teenagers did these days right? I signed in on Myspace and decided to search the last name Cullen. Cleaver me didn't realize that it could actually be a popular last name but I figured searching for the ones listed as living in Forks could very well kill time. The first one I came across was Alice Cullen. Judging by her profile picture I could see she was the shorter of the females. Then I realized I'd had a bit of a duh moment, the other female was a Hale not a Cullen. Her profile was very colorful but not in an annoying way that I found to be common these days, it was as if she was a clearly cheerful person but wasn't trying too hard to be seen as happy. Or maybe I'd just spent way too long bored online over analyzing people's Myspace layouts. I decided to add her as a friend, I couldn't hurt right? She seemed friendly enough I guess.

Edward was harder to find though and when I did I could see the account was brand new. There was nothing even added so far, not even a picture. I didn't know whether to add him to friends or not. Would he of been annoyed? Maybe I'd try again at a later date.

I looked at the clock and saw it was nearing 10pm. I'd spent longer on line than I realized. I decided to refresh my email one more time before logging off and settling into bed for the night. I had my cell phone in my hand ready to text my mom when I noticed Alice had accepted my friend request and left me a comment.

**A/N: I'm sorry my first update in yonks was so lame aswell lol...seriously I'm not happy with that small human Bella point of view :(. God it's been that long since an update that I completely missed David leaving!... well I saw it obviously... cried my little eyes out! but I missed it on here if that makes sense... but yeah as I said at the top thanks soooo much to the people actually reading this, i get not many people like the idea of twilight and doctor who crossing over but I'm so glad that at least some of you do! You make me smile! *kisses*... tbh... if I come back and change that Bella POV at a later date don't blame me... I'm actually glaring at it right now... I will tell you if I change it though so don't worry.**

**Michaela**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5 Names

**A/N: Okay.. i suck reeeeaaaal hard, Punk informs me that's not always a bad thing, but I'm pretty sure in the case of this it is lol. I really have no excuse at all for lack of updates other than my suckage. This chapter was meant to be vamp Bella with the Doctor but it's been so long since I've seen 10 it can't seem to write it properly atm, but i do have the plot for it planned, I just need to wait till I'm back home with my dvds :) Hope you like it and sorry for the wait!**

5th January 2005 Human Bella's POV

_5th Jan 2005 21:30_

_What are you Bella?_

That was an odd comment. What the hell did Alice mean by that? I sat and stared at the screen for about five minutes trying to figure out whether she was even being hostile. It kind of felt that way. Maybe Edward wasn't the only Cullen that hated me. I really couldn't figure out how I'd offended them.

_5th Jan 2005 21:37_

_I don't know what you mean. Look I really don't know what I've done wrong to upset you and your brother; I've never even spoken to you. I'm sorry for whatever it is you think I've done. If you could enlighten me that would be nice._

Maybe my reply was a bit bitchy but this was really starting to get to me. I didn't usually worry too much about people liking me, but the fact I felt hated for no reason was actually kind of upsetting. Her response was almost instant.

_5th Jan 2005 21:39_

_You really don't know? Where are you from? What year were you born? Okay I'm sorry if I sound hostile, we're just going through something here and we're pretty confused about things._

This reply was as odd as the first. What difference would where I'm from make? At least she didn't sound as angry this time.

_5th Jan 2005 21:42_

_I have no idea what my personal history has to do with anything, but I was born in Forks in 1988 and moved away with my mom as a baby. I've just moved from Phoenix Arizona. I figured everyone in Forks already knew everything about me, why not just ask them and maybe ask Edward what I did wrong. _

_5th Jan 2005 21:44_

_I'm sorry Bella, you just remind us of someone. I guess maybe we could start again? Perhaps actually get to know each other without misconceptions getting in the way? I don't know what happened with Edward, but I'm sure he was just in an odd mood. I'll speak to him next time I see him._

_5th Jan 2005 21:45_

_Thanks, and yeah getting to know you would be nice. Good to know it wasn't me that did something wrong anyway. Have to admit I was getting a bit paranoid here lol._

_5th Jan 2005 21:48_

_Sorry about that Bella I just worry for my family and I thought you were someone else, no big deal. Hey do you have MSN? This is a pretty slow way to chat and it's kind of starting to get annoying as well. Add me if you do I'm __l__ittlesucka hotmail(dot)com._

I opened my messenger and signed in. I didn't use messenger that often, I wasn't much of an internet person in all honesty. I'd just gotten the MySpace and MSN to keep in touch with people back in Phoenix, not that I cared all that much anyway. I was the type of person that kept to myself. I'd had friends, but I'd never had _best _friends. I was perfectly happy that way in all honesty, I never had secrets I wanted to share or fun news to tell. I was probably the most boring girl in existence.

_**Save a horse… ride a cowboy: **__Bella?_

_**(8)But in the end, it doesn't even matter(8): **__Yeah… hi_

_**Save a horse… ride a cowboy: **__I'm sorry about what I said on MySpace, I didn't mean to come across so hostile._

_**(8)But in the end, it doesn't even matter(8): **__That's ok. Starting again remember?_

_**Save a horse… ride a cowboy: **__Yes lol, Hi I'm Alice :)_

_**(8)But in the end, it doesn't even matter(8): **__I'm Bella :)_

_**Save a horse… ride a cowboy**__: Random question; but where is your name from? Are you named after a gran or something?_

_**(8)But in the end, it doesn't even matter(8): **__Nope, I really don't know why they named me Isabella, maybe my mom was in an Italian phase? Oh! But my middle name comes from my gran; it's Marie._

_**Save a horse… ride a cowboy: **__Cute name _

_**(8)But in the end, it doesn't even matter(8): **__thanks, it doesn't really suit me, I think I'm more of a Jane or Mary or something equally as plain._

_**Save a horse… ride a cowboy: **__Okay I might not know you well, but from what I know you're far from plain. And not all Marys are boring :p_

_**(8)But in the end, it doesn't even matter(8): **__Well I've never met a fun Mary._

_**Save a horse… ride a cowboy**__: Give it time, I'm fun and I'm a Mary._

_**(8)But in the end, it doesn't even matter(8): **__Ok, now I'm confused._

_**Save a horse… ride a cowboy**__: Yeah I'm actually Mary-Alice but don't tell anyone, I hate it lol_

_**(8)But in the end, it doesn't even matter(8): **__Would that be because Mary is a boring person's name?_

_**Save a horse… ride a cowboy**__: …. Sush :p_

_**(8)But in the end, it doesn't even matter(8): **__Well Mary, It's been fun but I'm going to head to bed now, I'll see you at school I guess._

_**Save a horse… ride a cowboy**__: Don't call me Mary! And yeah I'll see you tomorrow._

I signed out and turned off the laptop before flinging myself on my bed. That had to of been the most I'd ever spoken to a person online and maybe the most I'd spoken to a person in Forks, without wanting to crawl into a hole for a while anyway. Well at least I had one less Cullen to worry about and you never know, I might actually get to know the girl.

I was woken up by the alarm blaring some generic crap. Today couldn't be any worse than the day before, you only have to put up with one first day at a new school. That still didn't mean I was excited to go.

I pulled into the parking lot and found my mind wondering to the Cullens again. Would Edward still be hostile or would Alice of spoken to him? Would Alice even speak to me in school? I didn't have a clue how I was meant to act around them at all. My question was answered when Alice waked up to me. She looked almost hesitant as if she didn't know how to behave either. "Hi," she greeted.

"Hey," was my awesome reply. I honestly didn't understand why I wasn't more popular, I clearly had amazing conversational skills.

"So, you sleep well?" wow this was painful.

"Yep, you?"

"Like the dead."

"Awesome," this was why I didn't interact with people much, it saved everyone a great deal of pain. The large dark haired guy walked up behind Alice with an amused look on his face.

"Hey, I'm Emmett, you're Bella right?"

"That's me."

"You know you look a lot like someone we used to know." Alice gave him a sharp look and a not so subtle kick to the shin. "But I mean obviously you aren't her." he added on the end for Alice's sake.

"It's not hard to look like me, I get it. Seriously, nothing stands out about the way I look so people must see all sorts of people in my face if that makes sense." oh yay, now I reached the babbling stage of the awkward conversation.

"Nah that's not it. You like putting yourself down a lot don't you?" Alice asked with a slight frown. It was pretty hard to respond to something like that and I could already feel the blush covering my cheeks. I heard a slight commotion from inside the Cullen's car that was parked a few spaces away from where we stood.

"Okay, well I guess we should all head to class now," Alice said in a slight rush "I'll see you around Izzy."

"Izzy?"

"Oh yeah, I've decided I'm going to call you Izzy, you decided Bella didn't suit you, and while I might not agree I figured showing you the alternative might make you more grateful."

"Erm, ok yeah, see you later."

**5th January 2005 Edward's POV**

I heard Alice's thoughts before I'd even reached the house. _I'm sorry I didn't warn you Edward, but I never saw it until it happened. _

"It's okay Alice," I reassured as she came out to the door to great me. She offered me a small hug.

"Okay, now we have that out of the way you need to tell me what the hell you were thinking running off like that? Esme was worried sick!"

"I wasn't thinking Alice, I just needed to get away from her." She let out a sigh.

"I know Edward, I've been working damage control all night though, Bella thinks you hate her."

"Can we not call her Bella?"

"But that's her name Edward."

"I know it just hurts Alice, I know you don't understand, but I just can't call her that."

"Okay, how about Izzy?"

"That's better I guess. Anyway what do you mean you've been working damage control?"

"Okay so the original aim might not of been damage control, I just wanted to find out what was going on, I mean surely you noticed how much she looks like…" I cut her off before she could finish what she was saying.

"I know Alice, trust me I noticed."

"So yeah, I asked her what she was, which just confused her. She really has no clue Edward. She really is just a new girl come to live with her dad, though I suspect she has a few self esteem issues. But other than that she actually seems kind of nice."

"So you spoke to her then?"

"Duh,"

"She didn't mention me did she?"

"Yes, she wanted to know why you hated her." I'd been worried about that, it'd make my new plan that bit harder if she really believed I hated her.

"I don't hate her; I don't even know the girl." I ran my hand through my hair and let out a small groan of frustration. "What should I do Alice?"

"I don't see much, but I think you should just do what your heart tells you."

"You just said she was a nice girl, I can't just use her like that, it's unfair. And what about Bella?"

"Edward, Bella is gone and she probably won't come back. I know you hate to think that but it's the truth. And how do you know you will be using _Izzy? _What if you grow to like her even more than Bella?"

"I highly doubt that. How do you think Izzy would feel if she were to ever find out the only reason I showed her interest was because she looked like the love of my life, who left me broken hearted?"

"Who said she had to know? Why not just take things a little bit at a time and cross that bridge when you come to it?"

"I guess. I should start trying to build my endurance then I guess, if I'm going to be around the girl it's be nice to not want to drain her on the spot."

"Oh yeah you're definitely going to need help there, but we'll be here for you, no matter what." she gave me another hug before dragging me in to see the rest of the family. The rest of the night ended up being filled with apologies and strategies. We'd decided we would all try and get closer to Izzy, maybe we'd find out why she looked so much like her or why her blood appealed to me the way it did. There was also the 'try not to kill her' plan as well which basically involved stealing a t shirt or two and simply being near her but not too close, I needed to get used to the scent.

I sat in the car as my sister went to greet Izzy. I could even smell her from where I was. It was painful be this close and not do anything, but I knew I had to get used to it, even if to simply manage staying in Forks. The conversation between the girls seemed awkward and forced; Izzy clearly wasn't one for talking. Emmett decided to join in to try and loosen them up a bit, but all he ended up doing was annoying Alice and causing Bella to say something silly. This eventually led to Bella blushing at something Alice said. When she blushed her delicious scent increased tenfold. I moved to sprint out of the car but Jasper, who was sat behind me, grabbed my shoulders; trapping me in the driver's seat. She was so close; it'd be so easy to drain her. Alice quickly ended the conversation and came back to the car as Izzy headed off to class.

"You okay?" she asked.

"No, not really. I don't think I can do this." I was so frustrated with myself, why did I suddenly have no self control, I wasn't used to feeling this lost and I hated it.

"You can do it Edward; we all just need to help you. Just avoid being alone with her for a while, maybe you could even use that MySpace I set up for you last night."

"MySpace?"

"Yeah, that social networking site, come on you've got to of heard of it. You hear teenager's thoughts all day for Christ's sake."

"I know what it is Alice, but you made one for me already?"

"Yep, I saw that you'd need one soon, even though I never saw the reason why, so I just made you one, it's not like it was hard or anything."

"Thanks then I guess."

" No problem." she now had a slightly smug grin on her face. "see now you can get to know Izzy without the issue of blood lust. Just make sure you're still building up your endurance ready for when the time comes though."

"Obviously." It was a good idea and I had to admit I was looking forward to finding out about this girl, I couldn't hear her thoughts and that was something new to me, and the bonus of not smelling her was too good to turn down.

"Come on guys, finish the chat we need to head to class, we're running late." Emmett interrupted before he made his way into the school building. I got out of the car and followed, still smelling Izzy's freesia scent. It was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Yeah, not really worth the wait but I'm sorry! I really am! Jeeze, it's been so long since I've updated that a whole new season has been and past! What did you guys think of Matt Smith then? Personally I thought he was amazing, not as good as David but he was still awesome, not enjoying that huge wait till Christmas though. Love you all! Oh btw I made a new website for swapping plot bunnies, I'm going to put information about it on my profile so make sure to check it out. And i have a fic entered in the love lost contest, can't tell you which one but I urge you to go read them all, some amazing fics there. I also do the humor/fluff rec over on the bfffer's site every Tuesday if you're looking for recs, the site gets alot of recs about lots of different categories so make sure you head over there, you won't be disappointed! www(dot)bfffersoffanfic(dot)com **

***loves***

**Doc**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6 Hunting

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or Doctor Who. I'm just playing in their universe. Original plot developed by i heart the doctor.**

**Chapter 6 Hunting**

**10****th**** Doctor's POV**

Vampire? Vampires don't exist. Well shouldn't exist. Well I've never heard of one existing, isn't that enough? But a real live Vampire and she doesn't feed on humans. This is certainly not something a Time Lord has had to deal with. I am surprised the TARDIS even came close to her, a person fixed in time, a true immortal.

How boring, being stuck in London for all eternity. No, no more companions. Rose, Mickey, Donna, countless others have all come and gone, I can't, I just can't, but a Vampire! She said I meet her in Chicago in the early 1900s after an Angel touched her. So it isn't like she doesn't know me.

"_He will knock four times."_ The lady's voice echoed in my head.

It isn't like I can hide anymore. If what she said is true the end is coming. What will one last hurrah hurt? It isn't like she is a normal human and I am so intrigued by this mystery, a vegetarian Vampire. OK, she said she was touched by an Angel, so until it does I would like to make sure she doesn't kill humans.

Yes! I am doing this to protect the humans.

**Flash Back Vampire Bella's POV**

_"Hello again Bella Cullen." he smiled._

_"Hi," I replied confused._

_"After I left I got to thinking… is there any reason why you're waiting in London?"_

_"Not really, I just knew they had bad weather and I'd always wanted to see the city, but to be honest after the first week I'd seen it all and now it's just a long waiting game."_

_"How long do you have to wait for?"_

_"Till about July 2005. Why?"_

_"Well I was thinking, seeing as you've got nothing better to do for a while maybe you want to do some travelling?"_

_"With you?"_

_"With me."_

_"In that little box?"_

_"Hey it's not a little box, it's called the TARDIS, its stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. And it's not little either."_

_"Typical male defending the size of his box." I joked._

_"Oi, there is nothing wrong with the size of my box, but if you'd rather just wait around in London that's fine with me." he started heading back inside the 'TARDIS' as he'd called it._

_"I never said that. I'd love to come." I smiled at him._

_"Great." he smiled back holding the door open to me. I hadn't expected what I'd found inside at all. On the outside the TARDIS appeared small like it could hold no more than 6 people, however inside was enormous. I ran back outside._

_"Oh god not again," the Doctor sighed "Yes its bigger on the inside, now are you ready to go or what?"_

_"I'm ready." I stated firmly as I walked back through the door._

**Dotor's POV**

"So where would you like to go?" I started pushing buttons.

"I am not sure. Where can we go?"

"Anytime, anywhere."

"Well I think I'll need to hunt first."

"I thought you said you don't eat humans?" I couldn't help the shiver. To be eaten by a vampire, I don't think I can regenerate from that.

"You don't have to fear me. I drink the blood of animals." She gave a pleasant smile that made me relax a little. "Humans have a natural fear of my kind. I guess aliens do too. It is just that there is a legend among my kind. It is said that there are humans that smell so good to a single vampire that it is nearly impossible to resist. I have been feeding from animals for more than eighty years now, but my family and I always try and keep up with our thirst, just in case. If you are going to take me to some distant planet with alien life, I have no idea how their blood will smell to me. In order to be prepared I feel it would be prudent of me to be fully satiated before I encounter another alien's blood."

"Do I smell better than a human?" I was so intrigued by this Bella Cullen my curiosity was on overdrive.

"Not really." She stated. "No better than most and nothing I can't abstain from."

"Good to know." I smiled. "Well then I have just the place, Protunis, home of some rather larger predatory animals. I have only been once. Nearly got eaten myself, so have had no desire to return. But if a predatory animal fills you up better than off we go."

With that the TARDIS disappeared from my parking spot. I took some time to assess my guest. It was strange; she was standing in the middle of the platform, not moving. I would have thought her an Angel were she made of stone. To be honest it was slightly unnerving. Her skin looked as smooth as porcelain and her beauty was unlike anyone in the entire universe I have traveled to and her eyes, the most unusual shade, like a molten gold. I was driving the TARDIS the best a single pilot could, but it was still a little bumpy; however, she never moved, never stumbled. It was a short hop and we arrived at Protunis, a small moon orbiting a gas giant. I landed with a light thud and though I was bounced around a little this Bella Cullen stood there like a statue.

"Here we are." I announced. "Portunis, home of a cat like creature that is more ferocious than anything else in the universe. Are you sure you will be OK?"

"I have no idea. I have never been to another planet." She smiled, lighting up her eyes.

I snapped my fingers and the door opened.

"Show off." She smirked.

I laughed. I wondered if I ever told River about this Bella Cullen. Even if I had she would never tell me, Spoilers.

I saw Bella take a deep breath. Her body shifted for the first time and slowly almost like I would be scared if she moved to fast she walked to the door. At the edge she stopped and inhaled again.

"Smell anything good?" I asked; 'curiosity killed the cat' came to mind.

"Yes, something here has the most wonderful aroma."

I walked down to the door as she stepped out. She was a statue again, staring off in the distance. I couldn't tell what she was looking at, but she suddenly went into a crouch. And a loud roar sounded from the direction she was staring.

"I think you should stay here." She said.

She was gone before I could answer. That shiver of fear came back. The speed at which she moved, she truly is not human. I watched, waited and listened. Another roar came from the same area, followed by an even more frightening roar. I could hear fighting, running, chasing and then a loud crash, then a sound of death, the sound of an animal that was killed.

A little more than a minute later I saw Bella suddenly appear fifty yards away. She was doing her best not to scare me, for that I was thankful. I am a 900 year old Time Lord, I thought I have seen everything, but it just goes to prove the universe is vast.

"How was it?" I managed to ask.

"It was really yummy." She replied looking at me with eyes that were even more amber.

"Your eyes, do they change color?"

"Yes, we, Vegetarians, have this golden color when full. Human drinkers have red irises and if we have not fed in a while they will turn black."

"Fascinating." I replied. "So your speed, how fast are you?"

"Not really sure, faster than any street legal car and most race cars."

"Strength?"

"I pulled a tree out of the ground to bury the carcass."

"Hearing, eye sight, smell?"

"I can see, hear, and smell things miles away."

"Amazing, I would have never thought such a thing possible. So you full now?"

"I am. Where to?" She asked.

"Who knows, I never admit this, but in truth the TARDIS always takes me where I need to be."

"So an adventure then?" She seemed to be excited.

"Oui, Allons-y."

"Oui, monsieur, je suis prêt."

"You speak French?"

"I speak several languages. I don't sleep, so I have lots of free time."

"Ever?"

"Not in over eighty years."

"Fascinating."

We went back in and this time she came over a little closer and watched me as I prepared to go.


	7. Chapter 7 New Italy

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or Doctor Who. I'm just playing in their universe. Original plot developed by i heart the doctor.**

**Chapter 7 New Italy**

**10****th**** Doctor's POV**

I have had loud companions, quiet companions, and even once a companion that could not smile. Literally could not get this girl to even turn her lips up further than a straight line. Talk about gloomy. But this girl, vampire, vampire girl was unlike any other, aside from the obvious reason.

"So the Angels, where did it happen?" I asked.

"Seattle. I had just had my cast taken off from an incident and the love of my life and his sister took me to this garden, with statues. Say, what happens to the future?"

"Don't know it hasn't happened yet." Well to a Time Lord it has, past, present, and future, we see them all.

"I mean when I went back in time to 1917 Chicago what about the timeline I left. You told me the Angels would feed on my life force, sending me back far enough in time until I would die the day I was sent. But the people that were around me that weren't sent back would have carried on. Would I have been a missing person's case? Would my friends have any way to know what happened to me?"

"No." I never really spoke with people too much on this subject, for this reason. "Bella, I am a time traveler, a Time Lord. I see the past, present and future and I am sworn not to interfere with certain events in the universe's history. However, for most beings time is linear, always moving forward. When you were sent back everyone else's timeline would have continued, just as yours started to again when you arrived in Chicago in the early 1900s."

She looked like she was going to cry, but no tears fell. That is a little odd; it is never easy to know that those that loved you will have no closer. I felt sorry for her, as I do with all the incidents like this. It breaks my hearts to see others hurt. I would like to be able to do something.

"When did you become a vampire?"

"1918, during the Spanish Influenza. My husband was dying of the disease and Dr. Cullen changed us."

"So you knew. You knew what the doctor was and what your husband would become."

"Yes. I will meet his family in January 2005; by March of 2005 I will learn that he and his family are vampires. I will be tracked and hunted by a vampire just before the end of school. That is when I have my leg broken. Edward was not in a very good place after that. I wanted to become like him, he swore I would stay human. Guess I cheated and went back before he made that argument and got what I wanted."

We landed a little rougher than I had planned, but again the movement didn't even shake her.

"How do you do that?" Curiosity was getting the better of me.

"What, not get bounced around by your bad driving skills?" She smiled.

"Oi, I am a very good driver, it is just that this ride takes six people to operate it smoothly."

She laughed, "No need to get defensive, it was only a joke. I have excellent balance, which is a far cry from what it was when I was human."

"Must be nice." I went and pushed open the doors. "Welcome to Italy 3000BC." I looked out to see skyscrapers and flying cars. "Make that 3000AD."

She laughed again and came down to the doors edge. The sun was bright and everything seemed to be magnificent. Except a little something that wasn't quite right.

Bella had a look of horror on her face as she looked around. In truth there certainly were some things very different. Since when did people's skin sparkle.

**Vampire Bella's POV**

Vampires and there are hundreds of them. What was going on here?

"Doctor, get inside, NOW." I did not like this.

He didn't hesitate as he came back in and closed the doors just as a couple vampires started coming toward us.

"What is going on?" He sounded like he really had no idea. But if he could see the future he would have know that vampires come out of hiding.

"Doctor, did you know that vampire expose themselves in the future and live in plain sight?"

"Vampires? Like you?" He had a disbelieving tone to his voice.

"Yes vampires, but those are the kind that drinks human blood."

There was a loud knock on the door. I went to answer since I was sure they could get in.

"Yes?"

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A really big guy asked.

"My name is Bella and I was just passing through."

"Why are your eyes gold?" The other one asked.

"I drink from animals."

They laughed. "That must taste awful. We have plenty of humans in town if you would like to get something better."

I heard what he was saying, but I could no longer pay attention. The most beautiful man in the universe was coming towards me. The man I would love for eternity, but his eyes were red.

**10****th**** Doctor's POV**

I have faced the extinction of this world on more than one occasion and the extinction of the universe more times than I would like to remember. But vampires were out in broad daylight and their body's sparkled in the sun.

Bella was speaking with two of them now. After seeing her speed and hearing about her strength I was not sure if the TARDIS could keep them out and it was something I would not want to test.

"Of course it smells like you have a snack inside too." The big guy must have been talking about me.

Bella didn't reply she was just looking out, past the two by the door. I moved the screen over to get a good look. The only one I could see was a man, a vampire with skin that looked like diamonds and messy reddish hair coming straight for us. They were all wearing cloaks, but his was a shade shy of pure black while the other two were a dark gray.

I did a quick scan of the planet to see what was going on. It was quick, but I was shocked to learn that all of Italy had vampires south of the mountain range. There were also humans here and I wasn't sure if they were for food or not.

What happened? How did it come to this? I was here at the end of the world, in 5 billion years. What changed, what changed?

"Edward." I heard Bella, barely breath his name. I looked up to see the man from the screen in front of the door.

"Demetri, Felix, I'll take care of this."

"Yes sir." They said together and left.

"Bella, what, how, how are, how is this possible? Where did you go? How are you here now? Where have you been?" He was asking questions without waiting for answers. But the look on his face told me everything I needed to know. This is the vampire Edward from before Bella was sent back by the Weeping Angel.


	8. Chapter 8 Reunion

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or Doctor Who. I'm just playing in their universe. Original plot developed by i heart the doctor.**

**Chapter 8 Reunion**

**Vampire Bella's POV**

"Edward." I breathed out, as he came to the door.

"Demetri, Felix, I'll take care of this." He told them with authority.

"Yes sir." They obeyed him right away.

"Bella, what, how, how are, how is this possible? Where did you go? How are you here now? Where have you been?" How is this possible? Was this, could this be my human timeline Edward?

"Edward, what is going on? Where is Carlisle and your family? Why are your eyes red, Edward?"

He threw his arms around me and hugged me with such force it actually hurt. I went limp in his arms and held on to him for dear life.

"Right, so lovers reunion. I love a happy ending like everyone else, but this isn't an ending. You see there are lots of questions I have and I think you can help us out with those." The Doctor said.

Edward's head snapped up and looked at the Doctor for a while. "Why can't I read your thoughts?"

"Excuse me?"

Guess I never got to that part about being a vampire. "Edward can read the thoughts of those he is near. Vampires sometimes have a gift or ability, beyond speed, strength and enhanced senses. I am a mental shield, Edward can't read my thoughts and it seems he can't read yours either."

"Bella, how are you here, where did you go?" He was sounding more and more desperate to know the truth.

"Right, everyone in and we can have a little chat and figure all this out."

I walked up the ramp, Edward following blindly. Once we are both in the doors close behind us. I heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS moving again. But this time it stopped very quickly.

"So, Edward, what happened here? This is not the Earth 3000AD that it is supposed to be." The Doctor got down to business.

"First who are you? And just how is this box so big on the inside?"

"Right, let's get those questions out of the way. My name is the Doctor. This is the TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. I am a time traveler and have been around for over 900 years. But that out there was not suppose to happen."

"Well Doctor I am Edward Cullen. A vampire and member of the Volturi's Elite Guard and I have been around for over 1100 years."

"OH, first time I ever meet someone older than me."

"As for what happened, we just got tired of living in the shadows. About 500 years ago we came out to the public, a little at a time. With every new generation we become more and more accepted. We now live free in all Italy. Humans live among us, most of the sick and dying come here to either be turned or our food. We still hunt like we use to around the world. Humans have tried to create defensive weapons against us. We even had a yearlong war, a few months after we announced ourselves. After most of their forces were killed and eaten they understood the futility of fighting us. Now we have a truce of sorts. We have used our talents to help the world in some ways. Crime all over the world is down. There are few prisons left as most crimes are a death sentences, carried out immediately. We are the executioners."

"Why did this happen?" I asked. "Carlisle, did he go along with this, what about Esme and Alice and Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper? What happened to them?"

Edward turned sad, sadder than I have ever seen him. "After you disappeared I could no longer live with them, with myself. I ran, disappeared. I took a month to get to the Volturi. I wanted to die; I figured you were dead, so I was going to follow. Only they gave me an alternative, a different life style. I wanted different I craved it, so I agreed to join them. But where did you go? You aren't dead and you're a vampire. How did that happen?"

"When we were at the garden, those statues that were there are called Weeping Angels. Aliens from a different world that live on the life force of others, by sending them back in time." This was getting complicated. I now have two timeline Edward's. One that was a vampire only knew me as human and one that meet me when we were both human, then became vampires together. It would seem I have truly met up with the first timeline Edward and he left his family because I disappeared.

"So you went back in time and then became a vampire?" He asked.

"She did. Funny story, I actually meet her when she went back. It was quite by accident; at least I think it was, but now I am not so sure. The TARDIS landed about five minutes before Bella appeared, seemingly for no reason." The Doctor seemed to be lost in thought for a moment and now I was too.

Could he have arrived just to greet me, but why? He did say that the TARDIS kinda does its own thing. But why would it appear before a plain human girl?

"Edward, you said you left your family and went to visit the Volturi, who are they?" The Doctor asked.

"The ruling class of vampires, the ones that maintain order and punish transgressors. A thousand years ago if someone exposed themselves to the humans the Volturi would have been the ones to kill that vampire and humans before it would become public knowledge. Over the last 500 years though their minds seem to have been changed, it was slow, at first. It began when I discovered a small town where the vampire was like the mayor. He was well liked and though everyone knew about him they did not fear him as he would help them. If there was a murder in the town he would feed from the murderer. When Aro saw this his thoughts began to shift. He suddenly decided he wanted this life. Then one day someone exposed himself in the sunlight."

Edward paused as if lost in his thoughts. "It was then that Aro started to let vampire sightings slide. Eventually we became known as real and living among humans. A century later Aro formally announced our presence to humans and when they learned of the Volturi the humans sent a large army to defeat them. Nearly one million humans descended on Volterra. With the most advanced weapons of the day. They were no match for the forces Aro had at his disposal. It was bloody. Human casualties were in the thousands everyday and we lost a hand full a month. By the end of the year the humans lost 98% of their forces and we had lost less than a hundred."

He took a deep breath. "Aro then address the governments of the world and they established a truce. Basically it said that if any army attacked Volterra again the vampires of the world would wipe out all inhabitants of that country, military and civilian. Since then only rebels with no allegiance to any country have ever attacked a vampire. Since the war humans have come to accept us in some small ways and as I said, with each passing generation things get better."

"You always called me a bad liar. But I can tell there is more." I called him out.

He nodded very solemnly. "The Volturi are the rulers of the world now. They are in every major government, mostly from behind the scenes, so the general human population is led to believe that they are still in control. There are now breeding farms in small towns. Most of the humans we have here are from those towns. They are breed like livestock. Born, to a mother, raised until they are ten sent to Italy to do menial tasks, but at any moment they could be eaten and no one says anything about it. Sure we have thousands that come willingly, those that are about to die from disease or old age and want to end it quickly. But the thoughts of those that are cattle, lifeless, hopeless, meaningless existence. It is times like this that I hate having my ability."

The Doctor was just listening, listening and waiting. "Edward, where is Carlisle, Esme and your brothers and sisters?" I have asked several times, but have not gotten a straight answer.

"Gone." He breathed out.

"W- What?" I could not believe it. I can't imagine a world without Edward in it, but it is nearly as hard to imagine Carlisle ceasing to exist.

"Carlisle did not like the way Aro was doing things. He tried to stand up to them, gathered many that also thought the Volturi were going down the wrong path. I was not told about it, though I heard it from other's thoughts, they were all killed, Jane, Alec, Felix and half the guard, nearly 100 vampires went and faced Carlisle and his thirty vampire army, they were all killed and burned, over 300 years ago."

I fell to my knees. Dead, the family that I loved so much is dead. I started shaking. It was not something I was prepared to hear, would have ever imagined. I let go and my human memories of the life before I was sent back in time and my life with my family as a vampire came flooding into my mind. Allowing all the memories to come at me at once.

"Bella, what is that? I can read your mind?" I looked up and his red eyes were staring into mine.

"For some time now, yes. I went back to Chicago, 1917 and meet an Edward Anthony Mason with green eyes and messy reddish hair that wanted to join the war. Only when we meet he fell in love with a girl he barely knew and we got married. Soon afterwards he was about to die of the Spanish Influenza and a man by the name of Carlisle Cullen saved him, then turned me as I would not be parted from my husband. When the Angel touched me I went back to your human timeline. We lived happily from that point on until he went to Forks. I could not go with you as I cannot cross my own timeline. So I have to wait until I am sent back before rejoining them."

"Bella that never happened; I never meet you when I was human and you never returned to me."

"Time," The Doctor said. "Time is always in flux never constant, well maybe for a vampire, but not the rest of the world. You see everything is happening because of Bella. I was wondering how this was possible, how something so major could go unnoticed by a Time Lord, the last Time Lord. After listening to your stories I think I have it sorted out."

The Doctor pushes a few buttons on the control panel and turned a screen toward us. "Earth timeline, from the beginning of time until July of 2005," he point to a split, "July 2005 the timeline fractures and splits. I most cases, all cases the timeline continues, no one is the wiser for it, but here there are two timelines, two Earths in the same space separated by a fraction of time. This is something new, something that should not happen.

"You are saying that I don't remember Bella from my human days because as far as I am concerned she literally disappeared without a trace, never to be heard from again, in my timeline. But there is another alternate timeline when I meet her as a human, when we are both human and we live happily ever after."

"Yes, essentially that is exactly what happened. Somehow, maybe because you are vampires the timeline split. The TARDIS does not get involved with fixed points in time. Jack was a traveler with me a while back, but he was brought back to life using the power of the time vortex. There is no telling how long he will live as he cannot die by any means other than old age. We ran into a bit of a mess trying to shake him off because no matter what time we go to he will be there, as would vampires it seems. But the TARDIS picked Bella's human timeline in 1917, found her after the Angel touched her and again in 2002 in London following that same timeline."

He took off his coat and threw it on the chair; neither Edward nor I had moved a millimeter. "So it stands to reason that this world is wrong. I have traveled to this plant for 900 years covering billions of years in history. Never have I encountered a vampire, past, present or future. What changed? In the thousand years since Bella went back in time any number of a trillion things could have happened, but what event could have the biggest influence on vampires? Bella tells me you are immortal, but you can die. So even though you are a fixed point you're not eternal. So what is it that split the timeline? I think when Bella left, Edward's desire for change was so strong that it might have influenced the whole of creation. He desired things to be different and now they are more different than ever before."

"You are saying I caused this?" Edward sound like he was about to laugh out loud at the absurdity of it all.

"Yes, no, sort of." The Doctor was now at a loss for words. "I am saying that a chain of events lead you to the Volturi and then more events lead you to meet the Vampire Mayor. That meeting influenced your leader Aro to recreate what that vampire had achieved. It would be like driving a car and coming to an intersection. Which way do you turn? There is a bug that can change your life in your mind by changing your mind in the past and feed on the energy that is given off by the different choices in your life, the choice you didn't make. I think this is similar. Something changed and this whole parallel world sprang up around you two. Kept apart by time, the one thing you both have lots of, enough to where you could wait for eternity, but you have been separated by the touch of an Angel. The timeline split, so Bella could catch up to you and the TARDIS knew this and that is why we are here."

"While I am overjoyed at the fact that Bella is back in my life Doctor I think you are stretching it a little. Things aren't going to magically go back to the time before vampires came out and if they did, it would take a lot longer than a thousand years for them to do so. Not to mention now that vampires are public knowledge many vampires are living much longer. In the past nomads would only live as long as they were happy. If they got to bored they would get themselves killed. Now that they are public knowledge they are finding new ways to entertain themselves. So if you would please to take us back to Volterra now, I would greatly appreciate catching up with Bella."

"Edward, I am not going with you. Were you not listening, you are not the Edward I married and have lived with for 80 years. That Edward, my Edward is waiting on me to return in 2005."

"You _are_ coming back with me." Edward turned cold all of a sudden; he was no longer the vampire I knew and loved, but someone else, something else.

I knew that I could not cross him here with the Doctor in such close proximity. While I have been training and sparing with my Edward and my brothers and sisters, this Edward was a member of the Volturi for the last thousand years, I didn't stand a chance and if he killed the Doctor I really would be staying with this Edward, forever.


	9. Chapter 9 Hope

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or Doctor Who. I'm just playing in their universe. Original plot developed by i heart the doctor.**

**Chapter 9 Hope**

**10****th**** Doctor's POV**

I did not like where this was going. This Edward guy has changed, in a very bad way and it seems that Bella has realized it too. Whatever happens, for now we need to do what he says, or neither of us will survive.

"Well, back to where we came from then?" I asked trying to lighten the mood a little. Edward's only acknowledgement was an almost indistinguishable nod. "Right, hold on then." I began the procedure to return us to the location we just left. The atmosphere in here has taken on a dark oppressing feel.

"Bella, if you could help me out again." I asked, since I know there was no way I could speak to her without him hearing and I needed to make a plan. I was sure it was these two that caused the future to be changed. I needed to get her back to the past to set things right. But I was not positive it would be enough, as this timeline would still remain.

She came over and began pressing buttons, the correct buttons at that. It made me smile as she started hitting keys to where my screen showed what I was thinking. We needed to play along and then get away.

All of a sudden the TARDIS started to shake violently.

"What are you doing?" I asked the TARDIS.

"Doctor what is going on."

"I have no idea. Something is interfering with the input."

"What are you playing at?" Edward's look had not softened, he looked very frightening.

"I am not playing at anything. The TARDIS is essentially alive, it has the time vortex in its matrix and it can see all of creation. It will go where it is needed and I have no control over it right now."

Another violent shake as I was thrown back. Luckily Bella caught me before I went over the railing.

It stabilized after that and we stopped somewhere, though I had no idea where.

"Are we back?" Evil Edward demanded.

"We are somewhere." I answered looking to the screen and pressing some buttons to find out where we were. "OK, we are back, Italy 3000AD." That was weird, what should have been a short smooth ride from space back to Earth ended up being a violent trip; as if we passed through a rift.

Edward didn't waste any time as he moved with incredible speed and opened the door. It was twilight out and I did another quick check and found something interesting.

"This isn't right." Evil Edward hissed.

I looked out past him and noticed it was the same place we were before only no vampires were out this time. In fact I was only detecting a few thousand spread out over all of Earth.

"Where are we?" Evil Edward was by me before I could blink.

I am not one to get scared, but this guy frightened me. I didn't bother answering just turned the screen so he could see the map location and the words, Italy 3000AD. He looked at it, glared at me and then ran back to the door.

"Doctor, what happened?" Bella's sweet voice calmed me instantly, enough so I could start thinking straight.

"Right, OK, we are in the same spot as when we left and a few hours, at most, have gone by, but everything is different. Why, what changed? The trip to space was smooth and quick the trip back was rough. We must have passed through the rift, the separation between timelines. We must be in Bella's timeline."

"This is not right. Vampires should not be hiding again. Fix this, NOW." Evil Edward was getting very angry.

"Edward, it isn't that easy. It will take some time before the TARDIS can travel again. The trip through the rift has drained her. Please give it 24 hours. I know you remember how to keep a low profile, just give us 24 hours and we'll be able to go together." Bella was pleading; knowing this was our only chance.

I pushed a few buttons and went to grab my coat. A few seconds later the power started shutting down. I was fixing my collar as Edward's glare turned to me, at this point I was sure to keep a straight face as I knew he was looking for a tell, some way to see if we were lying.

"Well I am afraid Bella is right, it should only take a day and we'll be charged up again. We could either sit here until she is recharged or go for a walk."

"Come on Edward, let's get out of here. I need to get out of this box." Bella cooed. She was good.

"Fine, 24 hours and we leave." Edward stepped out of the door and pulled up his hood.

I walked beside Bella and we slowly stepped out of the TARDIS. I locked it up and took a look around. Still had some flying cars and skyscrapers, but the air seemed to be cleaner and there were vast forests around. I took a deep breath.

"Where would we like to go?"

"This way." Edward ordered and ran off.

"Sorry Doctor, I hope you don't get motion sickness." Bella grabbed me and put me on her back and took off running, following Edward who was now out of sight.

"This is a first." I said to her. "A little unnerving I might add. Please don't hit a tree."

She laughed; it was such a pleasant laugh I relaxed. "Don't worry; I have better eye sight than you. I remember when Edward did this to me when I was a human, so long ago. It was when he first showed me what he was. I remember being scared, I didn't like if very much and afterwards I had to sit down and catch my breath. Soon after that I really test his control when we had our first kiss."

"You really didn't have any sense of self preservation." Edward said as we came to the edge of the forest. He even had a little smile on his face. "I guess you like running now though?"

"I do. I also like driving fast and mountain lions, though black panthers are my favorite."

"I haven't had to feed from animals in over 1000 years. Not that the animal population now would be able to survive a group of vegetarian vampires any longer. The deforestation and ultra metropolitan cities have destroyed most forests." He sounded a little remorseful.

"Where are we?" I asked looking at an old walled city that could have been from early AD.

"Volterra." Edward answered. "I want to see what all has happened to this timeline."

We entered through a side door and followed Edward to a passage in the floor. He opened it, using a great deal of strength, much more than a dozen humans could have exerted. As I jumped down the dark hole Bella caught me. I got out my screw driver and did a quick scan. These tunnels were very old. We walked a ways and came to a heavy door. As we went through it opened in to a dimly light hall. Edward walked around to a desk in front of a series of doors.

He walked over to the women, who seemed human. "I would like to see the masters."

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked gently.

"No, but I know they will see me."

"Your name?"

"Edward Cullen."

"One moment please." She turned and typed something on the computer. "You said Edward Cullen?" He nodded. "Someone will be out in just a moment to take you back. Please have a seat."

Edward just took a step back and stood still. Bella and I took a seat and waited. It wasn't a couple minutes before the back door opened and a short haired little girl came dancing out.

"Alice!" Bella ran over to her.

"Bella? What are you guys doing here? I thought you were off on your 1100th anniversary to Isle Esme?"

"Huh?" Bella sound confused for a second. "Oh, right, yeah, lots of weird things have happened. I guess we should talk."

"I get it. Looks like Edward slipped. Is everything OK? Do we need to call Carlisle?"

"Alice?" Edward looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Obviously." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine. But how is this possible."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but Bella, who is the human and why does he have two heartbeats?"

"We should go inside; it is going to get complicated."

"This way." Alice grabbed Bella and held on for dear life and Bella wrapped her arms around her. I got up to follow and Edward had not moved the entire time.

"Shall we?" He followed and we went back to the door she just emerged from.

The room was bright and open. There was a round table in the middle with 12 chairs. In the back was another door. We went through the back door and entered a room that was very out of place. It was bright and had over sized couches, a TV and game controllers. There were several doors leading off this one.

"Marcus." Alice said as she drug Bella and sat down on one of the couches.

"So Alice, what brings Edward back so early? Usually those two cannot be bothered for at least two weeks." An older looking male walked in with long dark hair and a pleasant smile.

"Master?" Edward looked confused.

Marcus laughed. "No one has called me that for nearly a thousand years. Is human blood not sitting well with you my friend?"

"No it's fine, just what happened?" Edward's confusion seemed to be going on overload.

"OK, my name is the Doctor and I guess this is the time to get everyone up to speed. It would seem that we have indeed come across an interesting chain of events." All eyes turned to me, the pleasant gold honey of Alice and Bella, the slightly unnerving of Marcus and the very unsettling eyes of Edward. "Alice, when did you meet Bella?"

"1950s, when Jasper and I came to join Carlisle."

"Marcus, how about you? When did you meet Bella?"

"Early 21st century, when I found out of a grievous crime my brother had committed and sought assistance to right a terrible wrong done to me."

"So this is Bella, the Bella that meet Edward in 1917. But her story gets a little complicated. It started in 2005 where she meets Edward, this Edward. She falls in love, but in July she is touched by an alien, the silent killers, the Weeping Angels. They have a perfect defense; if you see them they are stone. If you are touched by one they will send you back in time and you live yourself to death. She was touched and sent back to 1917 where she met your Edward." I pointed to Alice.

"You're talking about time travel?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, sounds a little silly I know, but that is the case. You see something happened, something that should not have happened and this planet's timeline has split. It shouldn't have, but it did. My only conclusion is it was because Bella's life did not end as it should have in 2005, after being sent back. Instead she was made into an immortal vampire and the timeline fractured. You see when people are sent back by the time they get back to their original time, the time they initially disappeared from, they are dead or about to die. For those that are left without answers as to where she went, it is as if she died the day she disappeared. The closer you are to her the more it would seem to affect your life. People that didn't know you would not have any different timeline. Your family, vampire family would have very different timelines, so it would seem."

"So you are saying this is my Bella, but that is not my Edward?" Alice sounded confused.

"Yes. This Edward is the Edward from the timeline when Bella disappeared and had no idea where she went."

"Enough Doctor, there is no need to tell them more about my timeline as it does not concern them." Evil Edward was back.

"Very well, I'll just say that we are stuck her for a little while before we are off again."

"What is different about your timeline Edward?" Marcus asks. "What is it you are afraid of?"

"I fear nothing master." Edward replied, it would seem that the Volturi in his timeline demand unquestionable loyalty. "It is just that Aro has steered the world in a different direction benefiting all vampires. Here it seems that nothing has changed and we still live in fear of humans."

Marcus laughed. "No Edward, we don't live in fear of humans any longer. In fact Carlisle and Esme are meeting with the heads of the Global 6. I don't know how it is in your time, but here World War 3 was fought in 2334. It lasted for 10 years followed by World War 4 fifty years later; it lasted for over 20 years. By the end of it the world was divided into six countries, the six continents, Antarctica is still mostly uninhabited. It was after WW4 that we announced our presence. The governments of most small countries collapsed and the world was in chaos. China, US, England, Brazil, Australia, and Egypt, all stepped up and started exerting control over their areas. Vampires did what they could. Mostly killed criminals all over the world and brought order from chaos as the people turned to the highest authority for help and protection."

"In the years sense we have established a partnership with the world leaders. We vampires go about our business as usual. We are more or less known to the world now, but we don't flaunt our existence. I still maintain the order and secrecy of vampires and keep those that wish to exploit our power and ability from getting out of hand. If we have to have a trail we do it in the other room with the table. They present their case before a panel of vampires that is chosen. Three permanent members sit on the council and 4 chosen to serve for 10 year turns, majority vote rules. We rarely have to have trials anymore though."

"Alice, you still drink from animals? How are they still alive after so long?" Edward asked.

"Yes, so does the other you." She said and looked confused. "That is going to take some getting use to. It started with us, the Cullens and Denali's started to buy and preserve large forested areas. After WW4 vast amounts of forests were destroyed. After we meet with the governments they took control of most of what was left and banned any building or deforestation of these protected areas. With new and better ways to build houses and buildings wood was no longer needed. A clean source of fuel was found so wood was no longer needed for fireplaces and heat."

"Emmett and Rosalie, where are they?" Edward asked.

"They are visiting with some of our friends in the Amazon, hunting big game." Alice replied. "Edward, what happened to you? You look, different."

"Hmph, well I thought Bella was dead, you can't image what that was like for me. I meet her when she was human and feel in love. I knew she would die at some point, but I never expected it to be so soon after she was attacked and from right under my nose. I went to the Volturi to seek escape. I found it and a different way of life."

"So you are with Aro and Caius?" Marcus asked with no small about of hate.

"Yes, you and your brothers are my masters. I am Aro's right hand man, Renata is his left."

"They are no brothers of mine now." Marcus said coldly.

"What happened?"

"Aro killed my Didyme, his own sister to keep me from leaving the Volturi. An old friend of mine told me when he found it safe enough to do so. At that point I sought out friends I believed would help. As it turns out our Bella there has a most powerful gift that allowed us to destroy Aro and his Guard. Those that were left standing rebuilt the Volturi to be what it was originally meant to be."

"Aro killed your mate?"

"Yes." Marcus hissed.

"I'm sorry, I never knew." Edward said. "He has always done what was best for the Family, but I never knew he would go that far."

"Neither did I, until my most loyal guard and his mate returned to me when I least expected it. So how is your timeline different?"

Edward seemed to hesitate not sure if he wanted to answer. I am sure because he would have to say the Cullens were all killed and Bella was never seen again.

"It seems to be kind of similar. We have come out to the humans and live together in a kind of truce."

"What are we doing?" Alice asked. "If you took to a diet of human blood again, I am sure Carlisle isn't really that upset, he always was the first to forgive."

"You're dead." Edward said bluntly. "All the Cullens were found guilty of a crime and executed."

"What did we do? We would never commit a crime, not one that would have us killed." Alice's look of horror was mirrored by Marcus'.

"No I am sure they just got on Aro's bad side and he found some way to have them killed that would not upset the community." Marcus said, having known his brother for a very long time I would wager.

"Doctor, what is going on?"

"Just as I said, we are waiting for my ship to recharge so we can return Edward, this Edward to his own timeline."

"I know, but how did he end up like this?" Alice asked, sad that her brother turned out to be so different than the one she knows.

"I would wager it was the loss of Bella. You see when Bella disappeared he never knew why and never heard from her again. As he mentioned he was heartbroken and heartbreaks make everyone react differently." I answered; it saddened me to say all this was centered around these two.

"I am fine Alice. It was hard for a long time, but everything is fine now." Edward replied.

"If you say so." Alice replied, but still looked sad.

The door opened behind us.

"Edward? What brings you back so early son?" A pair of vampires entered. These two looked like every happily married human couple I have seen.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"This isn't our Edward Carlisle. This man is the Doctor, he is a time traveler and this Edward is from a different timeline and this Bella is our Bella only a Bella from the past."

"Well that certainly sounds confusing. Doctor, I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen and my wife Esme. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"And you." I shook his cold hand.

"So Doctor Who?" Carlisle asked.

"Just the Doctor." I smiled.

"Fair enough, so what brings you to, this timeline?" Carlisle asked as if he wasn't sure that was the right way to phrase it.

"Well I am not sure to be honest. We were going to drop off Edward and Bella when the TARDIS decided to bring us here. Now we have to wait a little while until the TARDIS's energy it charged up enough to make the trip back."

"Carlisle it is good to see you again."

"And you Bella." They gave each other a warm embrace.

"So Edward, how is the other timeline. I trust everything is going well with you."

"Yes, everything is as it should be." Edward was very evasive.

"Doctor, did you need to get something to eat? We could let Edward catch-up with this lot."

"Sure, it has been a while since I have had anything to eat."

"There is a little deli just down the road. It is very good I hear." Marcus said.

"Thank you. We will be back shortly."

"I think I'll come with you."

"Don't be silly Edward." Marcus said. "Stay with us. I would like to learn more about how the vampires are doing in your timeline."

I could see that Edward was torn between letting us go alone and a request from one of his masters. Bella took this opportunity and we left the way we came. We hurried out the door and down the road.

"What do we do Doctor?" Bella asked, still in a hushed voice.

"I am not sure to be honest. It is a situation I don't think I have faced. I know we can't leave him here, I really don't know what that would do. I also know if we take him back to his time nothing will change. I am very surprised that time has continued like this for so long, fractured like this. There are not supposed to be two timelines. I truly am at a loss right now."

"Well it stands to reason that this Edward is not one to give up. So how could we fix this mess? If something bad could possibly happen to the world, what would need to happen to keep this Edward from changing the future you know?"

"Die, in the past, sometime before he could influence the vampire world to go down a different path. He must have caused a ripple effect that I could never have foreseen. By living longer than a normal human he was able to influence a large group of powerful beings that was able to alter the course of human history. However, since you went back there was also your timeline that let the normal course continue. If we want to right the fracture, Edward would need to die in the past."

"I can't do that Doctor. I can't kill him. Maybe this Edward, that is keeping me from my love, but I can't kill him in the past, while he grieves over his loss of me."

"We'll have to think of something and soon. We only have 22 hours before we have to take him back and you will be forced to stay with him. I am sure if we asked your family from this time they would help us. But I don't want to upset him, unless it is a last resort."

Bella nodded in agreement.


	10. Chapter 10 The Plan

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or Doctor Who. I'm just playing in their universe. Original plot developed by i heart the doctor.**

**Chapter 10 The Plan**

**Vampire Bella's POV**

I hated to think that the Edward I feel in love with had to be killed. I know the Doctor kept saying that the world could not support two timelines, but I had no idea what he meant by that. It sounded like the world would be destroyed, but there was no evidence of any harm to the planet from the last thousand years.

"Doctor, you keep saying that the timeline shouldn't have fractured, but it did. So what do you think will happen and why has it been a thousand years and nothing is wrong?"

"Well in truth, I am a little puzzled by that myself. What I fear is when it happens it will be big, cataclysmic big. Like a volcano that keeps building and keeps building until it blows its top, like a super volcano. I have experienced a rift between parallel worlds before. The temperature of the planets was growing out of control and the planet was going to rip itself apart. By all accounts it seems that what is happening here is that the pressure is building and when it breaks the world will be ripped apart, earth-shattering earthquakes, volcanoes and storms that will never end, eventually making the planet uninhabitable."

"Sounds a little apocalyptic don't you think?"

The Doctor rubbed his face and looked down, "It is. There seems to be no escape for the pressure that is building. I would venture to guess the world has swelled to a larger size somehow. What is happening is two objects of the same mass are trying to occupy the same area, though they are just out of sync. It would be like déjà vu, something happens in Edward's timeline and the same thing would happen in your timeline a moment later. Basically the time it took the Angel to touch you is how far apart the timelines are."

"So because the Angel touched me, in the time it had its hand on me the world was shifted. Since I didn't die that shift was never corrected. Because that shift has been building for the last thousand years the world might end?"

"That sums it up. It would seem the pressure build up is very slow, so there have been no ruptures like I thought there would have been. Who knows maybe if I do a survey of the planet I'll find major changes all over, like temperature rises of the oceans and rivers, and vast amounts of water evaporating globally. A climate shift like global warming, hotter summers, colder winters, with less mild climates between seasons."

"It sounds too unreal. I am having a hard time understanding the world could end because of a timeline change. I know I was supposed to die, but I still can't understand how the world would end because I didn't die?"

"Simply because the world has to support two timelines now, your human timeline has caused it to split. You see when you went back-in-time, as far as the world is concerned, time would have started over. In your original timeline you went to your past and changed history. To most people it would make more sense that you are the one that caused the split and in a way that is true. However, it was Edward's inability to let go of you that caused the changes. I guess it would be fair to say that both of you had a hand in reshaping the world."

"So my going back in time would not have affected the normal flow of time?"

"No, time is always in flux, but it is linear from the Universe's point of view. While there can be parallel worlds those are sealed off and it is very bad to try and go between those. When you went back in time, as far as the planet was concerned it was 1917 and moved forward. In 2005, where you left hadn't happened yet, even though there were people that knew you suddenly disappeared they would have died without knowing the truth. Since the ones that knew you were immortals they lived beyond the normal flow of time, thus creating a split in the timeline. As I mentioned earlier, only the people that you knew where initially affected. Since that scope would have been small on the overall global scale nothing bad would ever occur. However, one of the people affected was an immortal vampire and over time your loss influenced more and more people, globally."

"OK, since I was supposed to be dead in 2005 but continued on, my timeline would have been the new timeline. The timeline that I left was supposed to pretty much end with the death of those that knew me before I disappeared?" I was starting to understand, a little, but time travel was really a difficult concept.

"Exactly. Since you could not have had a global impact from your human life the world would have been reset to the normal flow of time, like it is in this time period."

"But the humans know about us in this time period too. You said that you had never met a vampire before me. So wouldn't we have changed the course of human history?"

"Yes and no, everything can influence the future. Very few things can alter it. The arrival of alien life on the planet happened a very long time ago, but no one knows it. It changed the way a lot of governments operate and also forced them to take measures in case other alien life came to the planet. That event influenced the future. Now what if that arrival of alien life was made public and the world's governments announced that 'we are not alone'. That event would have altered human history."

"I see your point. Since Edward lived through the heartbreak of my disappearance he sought escape. When he found what he was looking for he influenced powerful being to change their view point of their way of life. After that the powerful beings changed the course of human history by taking over and ruling the human world from the shadows. It would be a safe bet that in another thousand years the vampires are the public rulers of the world and the human farms are the norm for a human's way of life."

"Precisely, if Edward had died at that age of a normal human's death he would not have been able to influence the vast shift of human history. Since he did, the timeline that you know was altered and a new timeline was created a timeline that should not exist."

"Is there any way to correct it without killing?" I really did not like this new Edward, he was cold and distant. The only problem was it was the Edward I fell in love with, the first time. I couldn't bring myself to end his life.

"Change the past. I think if he could see you, maybe you could convince him to follow a new path. The only problem is there are not two of you. You will always be lost to him. If you stay with this other Edward in the past, the first Edward will most likely end up going down the same path as the Edward we are with did. I am not sure how to keep him from doing what he did. I would guess based on everything he said is that you have a month after you leave before he ends up with the Volturi. While you could prolong that as long as you wanted at some point, when you leave, he will end up back on that same path."

"This is impossible Doctor. I can't pop back in his life only to leave again. I can't even begin to understand what that would be like. When I first arrived in 1917 it was hard, but I was scared and not sure what was going on. After I meet you and realized what had happened I was too stunned to really comprehend everything. Before I was able to come to terms with the loss of Edward I found a human Edward and fell in love with him all over again."

I was taking unnecessary breathes at this point. It felt like I was going to hyperventilate at any moment, even though that was impossible. My mind was going faster than ever before, thinking of plans and rejecting them just as fast. Everything I wanted to do would not be feasible. As the Doctor said there are not two of me. Even if there were that would mean pulling a me from a different timeline. Ending a relationship early or not even…

"Doctor, what about if we don't focus on Edward, but me?"

"We did go over this, while it is true that you are the cause in some small way it is Edward that ultimately lived beyond the time frame the world could maintain the single timeline."

"No, I know that. What I am saying is we focus on the me before I meet Edward."

"That won't work. If you don't meet Edward and go to the garden then you won't go back in time to meet the other Edward. You could do it, not meet Edward, ever, if you wanted to give him up."

That would definitely not work. I must have made a weird face because the Doctor was laughing at me.

"Well then, if we have to wait until after I am sent back, before seeing Edward again, what would be the best way to keep him from going to the Volturi, other than having me stay with him?"

"I don't know him very well. I have only met this Edward that lost you a thousand years ago. What do you think would be best to keep him with his family after he lost you?"

"Finding me again." I knew that was the only way. He was as much in love with me as I was with him at that point. The only way he would not seek an escape is if I was with him. But I can't be with that Edward and meet Edward in 1917 and be with him too. I could be with him for a little while, now. But I don't know if that would help or hurt. The 1917 Edward is most likely dealing with a 2005 Isabella. I would venture to say he is a little freaked out right about now, seeing a human me in 2005 when the vampire me left him in 2002. I really wish I could go hold him, love him and let him comfort me right now. I miss his touch. "What if I stopped the Angel from touching this Bella, the Bella that is in 2005 now?"

"That would be a Paradox, so it can't be done." The Doctor said. I looked at him like he was on drugs. "A Paradox would be like you going back in time to kill your grandmother before your mother was born. If you kill your grandmother you would never be born therefore how would you be able to kill your grandmother? Time gets confusing when you try and mess with it. Just like there are certain fixed points in time that I can't interfere with, you can't cross your own timeline; it will tear a hole in the fabric of space and time and end up destroying two thirds of the universe."

This was harder than I thought. "So how can we alter Evil Edward's timeline? What would happen to that timeline we just came from?"

"Disappear; it would be back to normal, just as if it never happened. He is the cause of the timeline fracture. We can alter his past to set the future right."

"Set the future right?" So if his future is wrong and Aro wanted to take control of the world, by any means necessary, that would mean that the Aro of Edward's time had kill Didyme and Marcus never found out about it. It isn't Edward we have to kill it is Aro. "Doctor I got it. The answer is simple. We do to Edward's timeline what was done to this one. We let Marcus have his revenge for the death of his mate. We let Marcus kill Aro and take over as the Volturi leader. That way Aro will not have power hungry obsessions like the Vampire Mayor had and the world would continue on just as this one has."

"That would certainly work. We need to root out the cause of the alteration and there are in fact two causes, Edward and Aro. If we allow Marcus his vengeance then Aro could not change the course of humanity for his own gain." The Doctor started running.

"Where are we going?" I asked, easily keeping up with him.

"Back to the TARDIS."

"You do realize it is over a hundred miles away don't you?" He stopped dead in his tracks.

"That far huh?" I nodded. "Guess I'll need a lift getting back than won't I?"

I pulled him on my back and ran back to the TARDIS. He quickly unlocked it and ran up to the controls and started pushing buttons. The TARDIS sprang to life again.

"Here we go. So we need to go to the early 21st century, when Marcus learned of his brother's betrayal."

"You do realize finding the vampire that Marcus was referring to will be like looking for a needle in a haystack the size of the planet."

"Nope, we have a secret weapon."

"What is that?"

"Me." He said all smiles. When he had this sort of confidence it was hard to think he couldn't pull it off.

"All right, so where to first? I would dare say we not get involved with the Volturi at this point. We would need to find a way to find the one that knows and keep a low profile doing it."

"True, but we do have friends that will help us." The TARDIS was shaking violently again and I knew we were going back to the other timeline, the one where I was dead.

"My family." I breathed out.

"Yes, you have already disappeared by now. I am sure Edward will be close to leaving, so we need to hurry. There is one small problem with this plan though." He looked sad I knew why.

"I have to die, in front of them. That will give them the closure they need and if Aro is dead even with Edward's immortality it will be enough to keep the human timeline where it needs to be."

"I'm sorry, but on the bright side they will at least be able to say their goodbyes this time and have closure."

I suppose that was the best I could hope for. This timeline Bella is dead and she can't come back. I started pushing buttons and turning knobs and the TARDIS instantly smoothed out.

"How did you do that?"

"What, be a better driver than you? It really isn't that hard, you suck."

We laughed out loud until the TARDIS came to a rest, in Forks, Washington, shortly after I disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11 Angels

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or Doctor Who. I'm just playing in their universe. Original plot developed by i heart the doctor.**

**Chapter 11 Angels**

**10****th**** Doctor's POV**

This woman amazed me. She might be the sweetest person I ever meet, move faster than I could blink and drive the TARDIS better than me. I have to admit I am glad I went back to get her. Though I am not sure I like where this going, it would seem that there is no choice, in order to set the course of humanity back on track.

Bella looked nervous and wasn't breathing.

"Breathe Bella; you're going to pass out."

"Wish I could, it would be a nice break, but I don't need to breathe."

"Ever?" I asked shocked.

"Nope, though it is very uncomfortable."

"I am sure it would be. That is weird." Though I do have two hearts, guess I can't say too much. "Which way should we go?"

Just then a loud snarl rose in the air and a loud crash.

"Edward, get out of my way."

"Emmett, don't interfere."

"Like hell I won't. These mutts aren't going to kill you for something you didn't do."

I howl of pain rose in the air.

"You damn dog that hurts. Jasper can you get my arm back?"

"Please I can understand how this looks, but I assure you we did nothing to Bella." That sounded like Carlisle's voice. The only reply was a loud growl.

"Doctor hurry." She grabbed me and we ran towards the noise.

What I saw would have frightened me, were I not with Bella. Five giant wolves were running around Edward, who was standing in the middle. Alice was dancing around keeping them off him, as was a very large guy with one arm, another guy that was pretty big, holding a severed arm in his hand. Carlisle and the Esme, along with an indescribably beautiful woman, were also in the clearing.

"What is going on?" Bella said, barely loud enough for me to hear.

Everything stopped. Twelve pairs of eyes turned to us. This could get interesting. Edward was coming over slowly, moving for the first time since we arrived.

"Bella? How did this happen, where did you go?" He fell to the ground unable to even hold himself up at this point.

One of the giant wolves turned into a human in front of my eyes, a naked male human.

"Bella, who did this to you?" He sounded furious.

"Jacob? What in the world? Why are you a wolf?"

"Who killed YOU?" Jacob was shaking from head to toe.

"Obviously I am not dead."

"You're a leech, it would have been better if you were."

"That's a little harsh don't you think?"

"It was them wasn't it? You broke the treaty Carlisle; can you honestly say we aren't justified now?"

"What treaty?" Bella asked.

"In the 1930s my great grandfather made a treaty with these bloodsuckers, it stated no human would be bitten. In exchange we would not tell others of your existence."

"Well in that case it would not include me."

"Yeah, I suppose you were bitten before 1930, fifty years before you were born."

"Actually yes, that is what she is saying." I interrupted. "Alice, Carlisle, Esme, it is nice to see you again, though, it will be sometime before I meet you for the first time. Well it was just a little while ago far in the future."

"Who are you and why do you smell different?" Jacob asked, very rude boy.

"My name is the Doctor. It would seem that this is going to get very confusing, really quickly."

"Spill it Doc. I have a leech's head to bite off."

"Well in that case. This is the Bella that went missing, how long ago?"

"Two weeks." Carlisle answered. Edward was just staring at Bella, still on his knees. Bella was holding him as best she could.

"Right, so here is what happened, an alien touched her and she went back in time. I am a time traveler and meet her in Chicago, 1917." Edward's head snapped up. "She was changed by Carlisle in 1918, the same time Edward was. However, things in this timeline go horribly wrong. End of the world type wrong and we are here to set things right again."

"So you are a space alien from the future and you want me to believe that Bella is from the past?" Jacob said in a mocking tone.

"Believe it or not that is the truth of the situation. I know this is hard to understand. I mean the world makes perfect sense, everyone is human and there is no such thing as vampires or werewolves and time travel is just as absurd."

The big guy starts laughing and the blond couldn't help but join in. Even a few of the wolves looked to be laughing.

"There is no way to prove that she is from the past because she is from a different timeline. Everything that her family would have been through would be different from what you all went through. It gets complicated, as I said. Time, while always in flux is still linear. I can change someone's past, but the problem here is that the timeline fractured, we are in a different timeline, one in which Bella is gone. Touched by an Angel and sent to the past, never to be heard from again."

"But you are back, you are back and you won't ever leave again right, you can't leave me again, Bella you have to say, you can't leave." Edward was pleading. This might very well kill the both of them.

"It's OK Edward, I'm here." She held him close; tears once again not falling, but the saddest look on her face told me they should be. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, like he was holding on for dear life and given what I know happened to him previously, I was sure it was this loss that drove him to the Volturi.

"Let's say, for the sake of argument that I do believe you. Where does that leave us?"

"Well we came here for a reason, to fix your future, a future where vampires rule the world."

The wolves growled and truth be told the vampire here didn't seem to like that idea very much either.

"How do we stop it?" Jacob asked bluntly.

"There is a member of the Volturi that had his mate killed."

"Marcus," Carlisle said. "He is very depressed and has been since the loss of his mate, Didyme."

"Yes. There is someone that knows who did it and is planning on telling Marcus. We need to find him and help him. If we can do that then the vampire royal family will change hands to Marcus. That way Marcus will rule the vampire's as they originally intended."

"We'll assist in any way we can." Carlisle replied.

"We'll help as well. I'm sorry I didn't trust you. Time travel was not something I would have considered." Jacob said looking to Carlisle.

"That is certainly something I would not have considered either. I am just glad everything worked out." It would seem that these two can return to whatever truce they had before.

"Doctor, do you mind if I take a quick trip?" Bella asked.

"Where to?"

"The Garden."

"You want revenge? That is never the answer you know."

"I don't care about revenge. I am happy with the life I have now. I just want to make sure it doesn't happen to someone else."

I cannot say I approve of this, but at the same time I guess it is her right. Not that I could stop her.

"I'm coming with you." Edward said.

"No, you are going to get a deer, go home take a shower, and change. I'll be back shortly."

"But."

"No buts, now go get something to eat. Jacob, I cannot believe you were going to put something that dirty in your mouth, has Billy not taught you any better?"

Everyone started laughing. It was certainly a great tension breaker.

We took our leave and headed back to the TARDIS. It was a quick hope to the Garden in Seattle. Bella lead the way to the spot she was last seen in this timeline, looking at a Weeping Angel. She stood in front of it once again. Both standing so still I would not be able to tell which is which if it was a little bit darker.

**Vampire Bella's POV**

"Doctor, close your eyes and stand behind me."

He did as I asked. I closed my eyes for less than a millisecond and felt the air in front of me move. I reached out 100 times faster than any human could and grabbed the arms of a flesh and blood creature. It panic and started screeching.

"Shut up." I was a little mad. Because of this being, this thing my Edward was hurting and will hurt even more once I have to leave again.

"It hurts." The creature said in a raspy voice. "Let me go, how could you even grab me?"

"I am not a human; do I not look familiar to you? You touched me a couple weeks ago, but I don't age anymore. And now I am faster than you."

"What are you going to do to me?" The creature was panicking.

"I haven't decided." I wanted to open my eyes, but knew if I did it would turn to stone again. "Why did you touch me? Why do you take away people's lives?"

"We don't kill, we let them live and feed off their life energy."

"You take them from their home, their family, their loved ones; it is essentially the same thing. How is it you get to decide which lives you take?"

"We feed when we must, on whoever is closest." The creatures' raspy voice was pleading.

"If I spar your life, will you touch others."

"To not take the life energy from others would mean death for us. I must feed to live."

"Then I have no choice. I am sorry it has come to this." I opened my eyes, and for a fraction of a millisecond I saw the creature's true from. They were more reptilian by nature with large teeth and no hair, though there were no scales; the skin was thicker and tougher than that of humans. It turned to stone before I could really get a good look.

"I am sorry creature, I wish there was another way. But so long as you feed on the lives of others you cannot remain." I blinked for a just a moment to let it say it's fair well. When I opened my eyes again it was praying. I gave it a minute to finish. "Goodbye." I put my fist through the chest, shattering it into a hundred pieces.

"I'm sorry Doctor. I have no doubts you could have taken it to another planet, but no matter where it goes it will always feed on the lost lives of others. To leave it on an abandoned planet would mean starving it to death. I felt that this would be a kinder end."

"You are right. It would be something I could never have brought myself to do. Though you are not wrong, in your belief, they could never stop feeding. I just wish there had been a better way."

I bent down and gathered the pieces. I was sure the garden owners would attribute this to vandalism and throw the pieces in the trash. I decided to let them think it was a thief and bury the pieces. I gather the largest ones I could find and the Doctor gathered what he could, I uprooted a tree and placed them underground. I smelled another like the creature coming close.

"Do you wish to follow this one's fate?"

"You killed one of us. You must pay."

"No, he killed me first. His life was mine to take."

"No one could possibly kill us; no one would live long enough to return to where they found us, let alone have the strength to destroy us." This new creature hissed.

"You are all alone, always alone. You cannot even spend time with each other as you aren't able to even see each other." The Doctor said in a solemn voice.

"We get by." The voice was moving closer.

"If you come closer, I will put you in here as well." I said.

"And if I leave you alone?"

"I have taken this one's life. I do not wish for you to take other's lives, but we can take you somewhere else, some other planet."

"So, die here or starve to death somewhere else?"

"It is the only choice I can present to you. You might find a traveler at your new home, or maybe there will be animals you could feed on, like me." I finished the burial and waited for its answer, though I knew what it was.

"I choose to take your life instead."

I stood up and turned to where the creature was running towards me. It instantly turned to stone.

"Doctor, what would you like to do with this one?"

"I have a good home for it. Can you carry it?"

I nodded and we went back to the TARDIS. It was not a long trip, but I never took my eyes off the Angel. Its arms out, reaching for me, its teeth bared at me. I did feel sorry for them, never knowing the touch of another. We landed and I placed the Angel on the edge of a forest, looking toward the TARDIS. When I stepped back in and closed the door I heard it stirring again, coming toward the TARDIS.

"How could you, I'll kill you, I'll send you so far back I can live you on for all eternity." The creature was furious banging on the TARDIS' door.

"What is your name?" I asked, being as gentle as I could.

"What?" The creature stopped, I could tell it was still alive.

"Your name, do you have one?"

"No, when we are born we are blind and left alone to fend for ourselves. We can only mate in the last years of our lives, when we lose our sight, just before we pass. Our parents don't speak to us and we never see them."

"How sad. Would it be alright if I gave you a name?" Hearing this broke my heart.

"Why would you do that to someone you have condemned to die?"

"Are you male or female?"

"Female, but it won't be long before I am dead now that I am on an abandoned planet."

"I would like to name you after my mother, Renée. She was feisty, like you. She had a youthful way about her, always looked on the bright side though. Can you not hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"In the forest, there are animals. I am a vampire, my natural diet is humans, like yours was. My family learned to live on the blood of animals. It is my wish that you can live on the life energy of animals Renée. Please don't give up on life because things didn't work out the way you had hoped. It isn't every day we are given a second chance. I killed the other Angel because he sent me back in time. Though it worked out OK for me, I fear that it does not always end well for others. I have spared you, so please don't be angry that I have taken you from Earth. Do try and catch something to eat here, animals have better senses, but I feel certain you will live a long and happy life Renée."

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Bella, Bella Cullen."

"Well Bella Cullen. This is the first time I have ever spoken with anyone. I honestly didn't know if my vocal cord would work. I will do as you ask. I will live a long time. I guess I can't hold a grudge against you as you are a victim of our feeding habits. If you are ever able to come this way again, please check on me."

"I will, how long do you live anyway?"

"I am not sure, a thousand years maybe."

"Take care of yourself Renée. Goodbye and I wish you all the best."

"Thank you Bella. If I never see you again, I understand. I hold no ill will against you and I will live as your family lives. Goodbye."

The Doctor started the TARDIS. I was sad to be leaving her, such a lonely life.

"You did a very good thing Bella." The Doctor said. "I wish I had your strength of character."

"You give me too much credit. In truth I was still tempted to destroy her. I hope that the animal population will forgive me."

"I am sure no matter when an animal lives its survival instincts will see it through to its natural end. Would you like to visit her again?"

"Now, we just left."

"Time machine." The Doctor said.

"Could we be there for her, at the end?"

He nodded and we were off, reappearing quickly.

I opened the door and we were in the same location, though a large city had sprung up not far from the woods. I could smell humans were here now.

"When are we?"

"Just over one thousand years from when we left."

"I walked out and smelled around. It only took a moment to smell the familiar smell of the creature. I followed the scent and came to a cave in the middle of the woods. I closed my eyes and smelled again; following the scent I made it to an open area.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Who's there?" An old raspy voice called out, but I would know Renée's voice anywhere.

"It is Bella, from a long time ago."

"Bella Cullen? Is that really you?"

"Yes, I came back, how long has it been?"

"Most of my lifetime I suppose, but I am glad you returned. I don't think I have much time left. I am blind. I actually found a mate and I am about to give birth. Though I don't know where the father is. Bella, I kept my promise, since the day you left I was able to live off the life energy of animals. They weren't as filling as humans, but they have sustained me over the many years. Even when these settlers came I didn't touch any of them."

"I am very proud of you Renée. So what are you going to call your child?"

"I don't know. I have never thought about it, do you have any ideas?"

"Well, we have always called your kind Angels, why not Angel?"

"I like it. Ouch, it's coming."

"Will you stay and tell your child hello?"

"I suppose it would have been nice to at least hear a voice when I was born, so I will try."

I stepped back out in the hall area. Soon afterwards I heard a baby cry for a moment, then it was silent. I heard someone come into the hall way just beside me.

"Hello my child. Your name is Angel. I would ask a favor of you, please live on the life energy of animals. It is not easy, but it is the least we can do for humans. There are those that can destroy us so choose carefully. If you ever meet a vampire by the name of Bella Cullen, she is a friend you can speak with. Goodbye, my sweet Angel. I fear my time has come and I will not be able to see you again. Live well."

"Goodbye Renée, it was a pleasure speaking with you. I hope that you will be happy in your afterlife."

"Goodbye Bella." Her voice faded away.

I opened my eyes. Before me was a beautiful Angel, with her hands together holding them up to her chest, looking down a little, as if she was looking at her child.

"H- H- ." Angel was trying to speak.

"Hello Angel, I am Bella Cullen. I came to say goodbye to your mother before she passed. I am not sure if I will ever be able to speak with you again, but I want you to know that you will never be alone. Your mother will live in your heart and mind. Your existence will be a reflection of her life. Please live well, Goodbye."

"Gudbi." He managed

I went back to the TARDIS, knowing I could never see them again. Even though I am an immortal his timeline is well beyond mine. When I returned the Doctor was smiling at me.

"Ready to return?" he ask.

I nodded and we went back to Forks, 21st century Evil Edward's timeline. I could hear someone in the shower when we arrived. I was guessing that would be Edward. Hard to believe I just went a thousand years in the future and came back, but only a few minutes have passed.


	12. Chapter 12 Bella's Back

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or Doctor Who. I'm just playing in their universe. Original plot developed by i heart the doctor.**

**Chapter 12 Bella's Back**

**Alice's POV**

I didn't understand what was going on. I couldn't understand what was going on. Bella was back. I really thought I was losing my mind, but it was her, it smelled like her, only now she was a vampire. Two weeks ago I was with her and Edward in a garden then her future disappeared. By the time we got to where she was supposed to be she was gone.

Her scent never left that spot, she was just gone. There was a hint of a blood type creature, but it also didn't leave the area, just a stone angel with his hands covering his eyes was the only thing in the area. We searched for hours all over the garden, but never picked up Bella's scent or any human, vampire or other scent we couldn't account for. She literally disappeared out from under our noses.

It was soon after when the smell of wet dog became more prevalent. We cooperated with Charlie and even helped with searches. It was useless though and we knew it. We would have smelled her leaving the garden, but we did everything we could to help find her. Edward was the worst. He searched day and night. He had run all over the peninsula, twice. Even broke the treaty once as he picked up an old scent of hers and followed it.

Then just a few hours ago I saw Edward planning to confront the new pack of wolves, alone. Only I don't think he intend to win. I didn't think he would do it, until his future disappeared as soon as he decided to go see them. I was able to get our family to him just in time, but the wolves were not very happy with us. I could tell Edward wanted to die, was desperate for escape only I couldn't image he would kill himself before he found out the cause, on the off chance she was still alive.

As fate would have it she was and she just appeared out of thin air. A weird noise off in the distance and all of a sudden Bella stood before us, a vampire, apparently an 80 year old vampire. I was still having a hard time believing in time travel. However, that was Bella and her eyes proved that she was a vegetarian vampire that has had enough time for her eyes to completely change, something that would not be possible in just two weeks.

Not to mention the guy she was with. It sounded like he had two heartbeats. If that was the case then I would have to say he was an alien. If he was then I suppose time travel is not that farfetched after all. I just didn't get it. Edward was upstairs right now taking a shower for the first time since Bella disappeared, for that I was very grateful. Not that we sweat or have body odor, just would like him to get cleaned up and try and get back to normal.

I was doing my best to keep Edward out of my mind as I feared what would happen in the near future. It was obvious that this is Bella, our Bella from two weeks ago, but she had been living with us, us from a different time period and I feared that would mean that she would have to leave again. She can't stay here as she is no longer a part of this timeline, according to what the Doctor was saying. I just don't know what would happen to Edward if she was to disappear again. Given his state of mind these last few days I don't think he would survive if she left again. What was worse is I don't think we would have any right to try and keep her here with us in this timeline.

This is not helping my mental state at all. There are too many things I don't understand and can't see. Even though I know Bella is alive and I have seen her; I still can't see her and she is a vampire. Why can't I see her?

I heard that same noise as before, when Bella showed up. I figured she was true to her word and was already back from doing whatever it was she needed to do.

"Hey, sorry it took so long." Bella said as she approached the house with the man that had two hearts.

I bolted over to her and gave her a big hug, something I wanted to do before Edward occupied all her time earlier. The Doctor barely even flinched at my speed. Guess he really did know all about vampires.

I heard the shower turn off and Edward was making plans to run away with Bella as he got dressed. I knew that would not go over well with Bella. They said they were here to prevent the Volturi from gaining control of the world. That was a freighting thought as that group, above all others, view humans as nothing more than their food supply. The only reason they keep the peace is to make it easier for them to have their meals brought to them. They have humans delivered to their castle in Volterra under the pretense of winning a trip and a tour of an old castle.

I did not like the thought of them gaining any more control than they already had. I also did not like the idea of us having to fight them, not that we really could. The Volturi family was to powerful for us to go against, since they had so many Guard members, some with extraordinary gifts.

I held Bella a little longer; I had missed her so much. "Where did go?"

"I had to ensure that what happened to me did not happen to someone else."

"What did happen?" Carlisle asked.

"Please take a seat; I'll explain everything as best I can."

Edward came running in the room at that moment and I knew my time with Bella was up. He took her over to the couch and sat her on his lap.

"I can walk on my own you know."

"I am not taking any chances." Edward said, still trying to decide where best to take her.

"So here is the short of the story. As the Doctor mention I was sent back in time, to 1917 Chicago. There I meet human Edward. But just as with your timeline he was struck by the Spanish Influenza and Carlisle changed him and me. The rest of the story is much the same. The time we have spent together would of course be different, but I am sure most events would have been similar, though we never meet any wolves, still can't believe Jacob is a werewolf. I had to leave you guys in 2002 though. When you would have meet human Bella in 2005, when I came to Forks. I can't cross my own timeline as it would be very bad. So during my time alone I ran into the Doctor again. He asked me to travel with him, to pass the time."

"It was then that we somehow crossed timelines. We came to this timeline, the timeline where I had disappeared and found it was completely different. It was 3000AD and Italy was overrun with vampires out in the open. We found out that they had come out to the public a little at a time and after a brief war the Volturi took over control of the governments from the shadows. They controlled the world leaders and the public was none the wiser."

"A short time later we jumped back to the same time period only in the timeline that I went to. The future was much the same only vampires did not control the world, but were living as part of it, in a small sense. Marcus was the Leader of the Volturi and said he and our family had defeated his brothers. That a vampire he trusted told him something and that he fought with his brothers and took control of the Volturi."

"We came here to ensure that the future of this timeline does not go down that other road and the Volturi does not gain control of the world."

"Don't worry Bella we'll take care of it. You won't need to be involved." Edward said, happy to have his love in his arms again.

"Actually I will." She said like she knew something.

"No love, you will not be anywhere near the fighting." Edward was a little sterner this time.

"What makes you think that?" She asked, and I could tell she was getting a little upset.

"It doesn't involve you." Edward replied.

Before I could blink Bella was off Edward's lap and by the door. "Ready Doctor? It would seem that they are not interest in my help, so I'll leave it to Edward."

"If you say so." The Doctor replied, but I could tell he was playing along. Whatever they knew it was big.

Edward ran over to Bella and grabbed her. "You can't leave me again."

"I am not leaving you Edward; you just killed your family." She replied.

"What do you mean Bella?" Carlisle asked, very concerned for our well being.

"If Edward won't allow me to help then you are all dead."

"Don't be so pessimistic Bella. We will be fine." Edward tried to dismiss, but his voice was betraying him.

"Then explain to me why in the future of this timeline your family is all dead? But in the other timeline everyone is alive and well?"

"You can't seriously believe that one vampire could turn the balance? Are you really that good of a fighter?" Edward's resolve was weakening at the thought of all of us being gone.

"No I am not that good of a fighter. But have you ever wondered why you can't read my mind?"

"Now that you mention it, Edward, can you read her mind now that she is a vampire?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I can't. Why is that?"

"Because I am a mental shield, I am capable of keeping my mind safe from outside influence. There are members of the Volturi Guard that can incapacitate the best fighters or entire armies. If your mind is vulnerable to them, you are as good as dead, no matter how good of a fighter you are."

"So the Guard members are really as powerful as their stories claim." Jasper asked.

"Yes." Bella replied.

"In the Southern Covens we always took precautions to ensure that the Volturi did not come back. I have heard that they are undefeatable because some of them were gifted with abilities that leave their opposition with no senses and another that can cause such a great pain that you wish you were dead."

"It is true." Bella replied again. "The family has acquired gifted vampires over the millennium and uses their Guard to enforce their will. No one has beaten them in over 2500 years and no one has even stood up to them with any force since the Romanians."

"It certainly sounds like a fight we would be hard pressed to win alone."

"No, it is impossible to win alone and without me I don't care if you have every vampire around you still could not win. So it is up to you Edward, are you going to come off you high horse and let me save you?" Bella stared down Edward now.

He did not like how this conversation has turned out, but he knew what had to happen. "I don't have a choice do I?"

She pulled her arm free and went and sat down on the couch, he followed and sat beside her. We spoke about what all had happened, in the future and what all needed to happened in order to prevent Aro from gaining control of the world. Edward was still planning something stupid and I was going to have to ensure that he didn't follow through with it. As much as it pains me to know this, I will be losing my brother and sister after the battle is over.

"Doctor, do you have a moment?" I asked.

"Sure Alice." I took him out back and then grabbed him and ran far enough away from the others, so they could not hear me and Edward could not read my mind.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't scare you."

"No Bella has had to do that a couple times already."

"So tell me the truth Doctor, Bella is not staying with us is she?"

"This is no longer her timeline."

"What will it do to Edward?"

"How much do you want to know? How much are you prepared for?"

"I am not sure, but the future is so blurry for me. I can't see anything with any clarity now. The weather is still clear, but other than that everything is hazy, uncertain."

"What do you mean? What kind of gift do you have?"

"I am a clairvoyant. I can see the future based on people's decisions."

"How interesting, well how much are you willing to know?"

"I am use to knowing the future, everything that I can know I know so as much as you can tell me."

"In truth Bella was careful with her words earlier. When she said 'you just killed your family', she meant that he was not one of the ones to be dead. She also didn't elaborate, but it would seem to include others, friends of yours, thirty or so vampires were all killed by over a hundred Volturi members several hundred years in the future. Carlisle did not like the way Aro was doing things and when he challenged him he and everyone else that stood with him were eliminated."

"Edward joined the Volturi?" I breathed out, he didn't say it, but that was the only logical reason he would not be with us.

"Yes, he is a high ranking member of the Volturi Guard. The loss of Bella changed him; broke him and he sought escape. He drinks human blood and lives among the Volturi."

"When you leave, Bella is going with you, isn't she?" I had to hear the words I knew were coming.

"Yes, as I said, this is not her timeline; her life is with the other Cullens, the ones that she has spent the last 80 years with."

"Bella disappeared and Edward joined the Volturi and brought about the change of the whole of human history. What will happen when she leaves this time?"

"I don't know. I fear that he will carry out his original plan."

"Die." I said for him. "It was what he was trying to do when you first showed up. He went to the wolves to be killed. They were going to because they figured it was us that killed Bella."

"I am so sorry. I really wish there was a way to make it better, but there really is only one Bella, she cannot be in two timelines at once. To stay in this one, the other Edward would experience a loss far greater than this Edward as they have been together since the beginning of their vampire lives."

"It isn't fair. How could that Angel do this? Do they even know what they have caused, do they even care?"

"No, they only need to send people back to live on their life energy. Bella destroyed the one that sent her back to ensure it didn't happen to others. It is not fair, I know, but at this point we are trying to set right what we can while we can, before it is too late."

"What do you mean? You said you are a time traveler, what would it matter if this world has changed in one timeline?"

"There cannot be two timelines. The best I can tell is that because Edward did not die in the course of a normal human time frame he was able to influence a group that was powerful and able to change the world. You see the sphere of influence is what changes. Bella's disappearance only affected this area of the world. A small insignificant event in the course of human history, a girl disappeared, compared to the volcano of Pompeii, or the creation of the hydrogen bomb, or the moon landing. However, because of her disappearance, a thousand years down the road a man that grieved for her loss influence a member of the most power beings to change his view of authority and sought to gain control on a global scale."

"So because Bella disappeared Edward provided a catalyst for Aro to become a power hungry madman?"

"In a nutshell, yes and if we don't stop Aro it is possible he would do this at some point in the future."

"I can't believe my brother would join the Volturi. I just can't believe he would leave his family like that. But I suppose if he was willing to die for her then he would be willing to do anything for an escape. Do you think he will survive, when you and Bella leave?"

"It is hard to say. I don't think so. Bella will have to die in this timeline, to ensure she can't come back again, giving closure that was denied to everyone before."

I nodded, I knew I was going to lose them both; I would have to be strong for them, for the rest of my family and Charlie. I was hoping that maybe I would be able to do something to give closure to him as well. "I'll help you out any way I can. Just so you know Edward is trying to make plans to run with Bella. He isn't as set on it now that he knows the Volturi are more powerful than he originally thought, but he hasn't given up on the idea of taking her away."

"I have no doubts he will do his best to keep her here. He was a wreck when I meet the future him. He was cold, distant, it was very frightening. Of course that Edward had plans to keep Bella too, and this is the same one, just an earlier version."

"Time Travel? That is not something I would image is possible."


	13. Chapter 13 Calm Before The Storm

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or Doctor Who. I'm just playing in their universe. Original plot developed by i heart the doctor.**

**Chapter 13 Calm Before the Storm**

**Jacob's POV**

Bella was dead. I have known that since those damn leeches took a liking to her. I hated they weren't the ones that killed her. Well they were just not the leeches in this time period. Who the hell comes up with time travel crap! Just let me have my peaceful human life back. I would have eventually won Bella over, once that pretty boy Edward went to college or something.

Damn it all. Less than two months after seeing Bella at the prom, back when the world made sense, I go and phase into a wolf. If it wasn't for Sam being there for me I don't know what would have happened to Embry and I. So much for my poor shed. When I heard Bella was missing, I lost it. Embry was with me and he followed right after me. Funny to think all that crap my dad spouted about cold ones and wolves being our brothers was all true.

What the hell happened? And what the hell is up with that two hearted alien guy? Just who is the Doctor? Doctor Freaking WHO! It is just a title, is my name going to be Alpha now. I hate this. We have spent the last few days listening into the conversations of a bunch of leeches and this Doctor and we are no closer to ending the royal ticks' reign of terror. Although he did say it wouldn't happen for a while. That is a scary thought that we might be long dead by then.

I get it, alright I do. Bella is in love with Edward, the Edward from this time period and the one when she was sent back to and changed. It shouldn't have happened like that. We were supposed to be together; at least that is what I had hoped for. Though she is less in love with this Edward, it seems he is very clingy and it is pissing her off a little. I hope she belts him; that would make me feel a little better.

"Jake? You back here?" Embry stirred me from my tirade.

"Yeah, trying to salvage my garage."

"Dude this thing is wrecked, give it up. There is no way it is going to survive two wolves phasing in it at the same time." He was laughing at my failed attempts at repairs.

"What the hell else am I going to do? I can't listen to those guys drool on about the upcoming war anymore. They don't even know who they are looking for to help them."

"Don't worry that time guy will figure it out. I heard he was over 900 years old."

"Yeah, but I heard some leeches are over 3000 years old."

"True but they only live on Earth. Hard to believe we meet a real alien from another planet."

I smiled, "That is pretty cool actually, who would have thought aliens were among us?"

"So what is the plan? I guess you heard about last night?"

"Yeah, how is Quil? He taking it well?"

"That cocky little bastard thinks it is the coolest thing in the world. I wouldn't be surprised if he comes over pretty soon."

"I bet he is pissed at me from keeping it a secret."

"But he understands. It isn't something you can easily come out and say."

"'Sorry I haven't called you in a while Quil, but you see I am a giant wolf, but don't worry you will be one too, soon.' Yeah, that doesn't sound believable to me even now. I guess we don't have a choice but to wait. It isn't like we can do anything else. I heard that their cousins and a couple other friends have already arrived."

"Yes, Sam and Paul just checked in with Carlisle when I was on my way over. There are 18 vampires at the Cullens now."

I heard that noise from the field again, it was closer though. I dropped the board and went out to see. Off in the distance was a blue police box. Well that came out of nowhere. The door opened and I could smell a vampire. If I didn't know the scent I would be shaking from head to toe.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "You know you aren't allowed in our territory."

"And according to your treaty I technically didn't break your rules, it states that a vampire cannot cross the treaty line, which I have not really done, and I still haven't step foot on your territory, I am still in the TARDIS."

"The what? Come on, I don't care if it is you."

"Jacob, what about Sam?"

"Sam can bite my furry butt, I am the Alpha. Besides it is Bella and Doctor whoever."

"Just the Doctor." He said as they came walking to the place I once called a garage. The VW Rabbit I was building hadn't been touched since I phased and I have to say I really wanted to work on it some more, if for no other reason than to give me some type of normalcy.

"Right, Doctor, so what brings you and Bella to my humble abode?"

"I needed to get away." Bella said. She walked past me and sat on my mechanics chair, the only chair that didn't get flattened. "I see you could use a little help with the place."

"What and mess up my perfect dog house?"

She and the doctor laugh so hard I thought they would choke.

"Jake, I have missed you." She said, and the smile on her lips and the look in her eyes told me she wasn't lying. And in truth, having her here was a dream come true. Though I do wish her eyes were the chocolate brown I remember them being.

"Me too Bells, me too." I took a deep breath. "This is Embry, he is one of us."

"He Embry, so how is it, being a wolf?"

"Weird, not something I had given any thought to when I heard the stories, but there are some things I really like. So how about you, how is it being a vampire?"

She smiled, "I have to say I do love it. Edward, this Edward, always wanted me to stay human, live a human life. After the vampire attack he was even more adamant.

"What attack?" I asked.

"When I left for Phoenix, it was because a vampire was after me, a hunter that liked to play with his food. He was a very good track and found me in Phoenix. Edward saved me, but not before I got bit and my leg broken."

"So that is why you were all banged up at the prom?" She nodded. "Damn and you still wanted to be a leech even after that?"

"Of course, just because one guy attacked me doesn't mean all guys are bad. If a dog had bitten me does that mean I should put you down as well?"

Embry laughed, "Yeah, yeah, don't judge a book by its cover or something." I punched Embry to get him to shut up.

"So what are you getting away from?"

"Edward. He is so clingy I think I am going to suffocate."

I smiled. "Guess he isn't the price charming you thought he was?"

"Well he is, but since he thought he lost me it is so much worse. I just feel terrible for everything that has happened and I know there is no way I can ever make it right." She looked sad.

"What are you talking about, you're back, so he should be happy and after we defeat the Volturi you can have your happily ever after." She looked even sadder. "You aren't staying." She shook her head ever so slightly.

"She can't, this isn't her timeline anymore. She was sent back in time and has lived a new life. All those touched by the Weeping Angels experience this fate; however, most don't live past the time they were sent back from. She will return to her timeline, with her Edward and her family of Cullens that she has known for the past 80 years." The Doctor explained.

"I hate leeches. Bloodsucking vampires that kill humans to feed on their blood, but even I don't want this for Edward. I might have lost you, but for him to lose you twice, isn't that a little too harsh?"

"I can't leave my Edward, my husband, from the other timeline. How could I choose? How could I decide to leave my husband for the man I fell in love with? How could I stay here with the vampire that swept me off my feet and introduced me to a world I thought was a fairy tale when I was a human, leaving behind the man that swept me off my feet and married me before we were both changed, together?"

"Wow, talk about a rock and a hard place. So this Edward doesn't know about your plans?"

"No, how could I possibly tell him?"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"When the time comes, I think he will ask you to finish what you started in the field, before I arrived."

"You don't want me to do it? You want him to live without you?" That was just mean.

"Actually I want you to make sure it is what he wants, to remind him that Marcus lived for the duty of vampires, but if he is to die I want it to be quick and as painless as possible."

"What about you?"

"I will be dead."

"You mean you'll go back to the other timeline."

"Yes, but it will be done in a way that he thinks I am dead."

"Why are you telling me this Bella?"

"I need you to be there for my dad. Alice knows the truth too. She helped me when I was in the cast and my dad loved her for it. She is going to help him through my death, once it becomes know and I would like you to help him and if Edward asks…"

"I don't like this Bells. It doesn't seem right to me."

"I know Jake, I am sorry I have to ask this of you, but it is the only way. I cannot stay here."

"Doctor, you said you were a time traveler, could you not go back and stop the Angel alien from touching her?"

"I have thought of that, but it is not possible. The real reason we are here is not to really prevent Aro from taking over the world, but from the world ending."

"What are you talking about?" A B rate movie trailer just popped in my head.

"It is true that Aro will one day, hundreds of years from now get the idea of controlling the world's governments. However that is only a secondary concern. Our main concern is much more important. When I told you that time is in flux and the timeline had fractured, that part is true. What I failed to make know is that is not supposed to happen. I really don't know what will happen, but I do know that two timelines cannot exist at the same time."

"You also said that you can't change Bella's past, but you are changing the past of someone by being here are you not?"

"Yes, but the future of this timeline goes down a path that it should not. In truth it is Edward that gives the idea to Aro of ruling the humans when he meets a vampire mayor, in the future. While we could just kill Edward and be done with it the problem would remain. Aro could still find the vampire mayor and then attempt to take over the world. Since Bella is no longer in this timeline no one that stands up to him would survive without Bella's ability."

"You have a gift? I thought that was just made up too. Are all our legends real?"

"Yes Jake, I am a mental shield. I can keep our minds safe from outside influence. And Jake, just so you know, Edward can read minds, so be very careful around him and try not to think of this conversation."

"Oh that is great!" I rubbed my face, that damn leech can read minds. "Fine, I'll help your dad as best I can and if Edward wants to die I'll make it as quick as I can. But do me a favor Bella, before you go this time, at least tell me goodbye."

"I will Jake, I am sorry I have to put you through this. I really do wish there was another way."

"Me too." I said as the emotions were going on overload.

"OH, look here." The Doctor had made it over to my Rabbit. Some weird noise was coming from his direction. "This should be an easy fix."

Bella got up and lifted the support beam off my Rabbit like it was nothing. "While you're holding that…" I walked over and started nailing it back in place. Embry can over and helped while the Doctor used some strange noisy looking screw driver to mess with my car.


	14. Chapter 14 Marcus

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or Doctor Who. I'm just playing in their universe. Original plot developed by i heart the doctor.**

**Chapter 14 Marcus**

**Vampire Bella's POV**

The Doctor took a quick time jump, skipping the boring waiting period, but decided to stop by so we could go on another adventure. He was taking me to some other planet with good game. While I was tempted to bring my family I needed some time alone. I do like this set of Cullens, they are after all the vampire family I fell in love with in the beginning, but it was a little difficult since they aren't the family I have known for so long.

Plus I needed to get away from this Edward. I could tell he was still making plans to keep me here, run away with me to some island once this is all over and done with. I was glad I had already spoken with Alice and the Doctor about it. She had seen him doing it and I was relieved that she would help me, when the time came for my departure.

Not that I really had any idea when that would happen. It had already been six months since I am came to live with them, in this timeline. It felt strange when I think about it because we did leave the Evil Edward in my timeline, but when we return only a few minutes will have passed.

"Doctor, if this works and we put this timeline more in line with the other one, what will happen? Will this set of Cullens remember me from the past?"

"I don't think that will happen, but since I have never had experience with vampires I am not sure. The only difference I know of is that your timeline and this timeline will become one again. Aside from those that knew you, everything will be the same and the fracture will heal itself. That will keep any catastrophe from occurring and the human race will once again be able advance as it should."

"Doctor, how are we going to do, I mean how am I going to die? Fire is the only way I know of for one of my kind to really die and I don't know how I can fake that."

"Well I can use the TARDIS to extend a shield around you. That way you can step in a fire and not be burned. I can put the TARDIS on silent so no one could hear or see it. Once these Cullens see you in the fire, you disappear in the TARDIS. Then we can go back to your timeline and collect Evil Edward, I will then return him as he can't see you ever again."

"What will happen to him?"

"His memories would change. Everything that happens now would be changed in his mind. After the battle he will witness you die. I am interested in what changes he will have gone through in his thousand years since this battle, or if he just disappears, if he…"

If he kills himself, which I think is what will happen. I hate that he would do that, but if the situation was reversed I am sure I would be thinking the same thing. We finally arrive on some distant planet and I step out to see two bright suns over head. My skin was all sparkly and I could not help but admire it for a little while.

The Doctor comes out and stares at me for the first time in the sun. He saw a vampire's skin when we first arrived in Italy, but it was a little tense then.

"Fascinating." He said looking at it.

"So where are we?"

"A little planet with a lot of animals."

"I don't hear or smell any."

"A little planet with no animals."

"I am sure that will fill me up."

"Well let's see." The Doctor went back up and did a quick scan. "That is odd. It says there is no life."

"Even if you say that, what is the guy doing by the forest?"

"That is interesting. This planet is not inhabited."

"It looks like he is wearing a space suit. I am guessing he wasn't from around here."

"Makes sense, probably some lame archeologist coming to look at the past civilization of the Sarranicks." He pressed a few more buttons while I went out to say hello to another alien.

"Hi, what are you doing? Is there anything we can help you with?"

"Hello, does anyone read me?" The space man said.

"Yes I hear you, is there something wrong?"

"Hello, does anyone read me?"

I laughed, "You just said that, did you hit your head?" I was on the edge of the forest when I heard the Doctor running.

"DON'T MOVE." He yelled.

I walked into the shade of the forest and felt thousands, no millions of little teeth all over my skin.

"Hello, does anyone read me?"

"Hey, you OK? Really, what the hell are these little gnat things?"

"Bella, step in to the light, don't go in the shadows."

"What is it Doctor? What are these damn things biting at my skin?"

"Vashta Nerada, they are carnivores that hunt like the piranhas on Earth, in a swarm. They can strip a man's flesh to the bone in a second, so how is it you aren't dead?"

"Rock for skin." I replied. "Hellllo? You in there?"

"He's dead." The doctor replied. "We are leaving. We didn't come to invade your forests."

"Then why are you here Doctor?"

"Oh, you know me then?"

"Yes, we know who you are. You promised to leave us alone and yet you have returned."

"No, that was the library, which is nowhere near here. What are you talking about?"

"We left that planet and came here, aboard an expeditionary ship. You said you would not return and yet more kept coming."

"Would you please stop trying to eat me?"

"What creature is this?"

"I am a vampire."

"Is she here to burn our forest, like they did to the other one?"

"Oh, since you kept eating the people that came to your forests they burned it to the ground, destroying your forests on the library planet. You were able to get aboard a ship and leave."

"Yes, you said you would not return and yet here you are."

"I didn't know you were here. I promise I did not come to hurt you."

"And this one that we can't eat?"

"I came to feed on the animals here, but I guess you already ate them all."

"We must feed; they were the only thing on this planet when we arrived."

"Sorry Bella, looks like we'll have to find somewhere else."

"No worries." I ran out of the woods before they could bit me again. "Bye Vashta Nerada, I hope you don't eat too many people."

"We eat to live."

"I'll post a warning beacon in space. That won't keep everyone away but hopefully you can live out your days in peace." He stepped back in and looked me up and down. "Not a scratch. How is that possible?" 

"Have you ever felt my skin?"

"Actually no, why?"

"Touch it." I held out my arm and he felt if for the first time. He jerked his hand back, before touching it again. "See, hard and cold, like stone."

"No wonder they couldn't eat you. Thank goodness for that. OK so next planet with predatory animals it is."

We took a quick hope to another planet and where I found a good bear like creature. It was full of blood, so much I barely finished it. I was so full afterwards I felt like I could fight the Volturi single handed. After that we headed back to the Cullens.

It was a flurry of activity as our numbers were growing by the day. We currently had 42 vampires siding with us. I was amazed and overjoyed. I didn't know how many Volturi there were in this timeline, but I was sure it couldn't be as many as the future one had.

As I walked up I saw a new vampire had arrived. He was speaking with Carlisle about Marcus. Edward was by my side in an instant, clinging to me, again.

"Carlisle, I am not sure the reason you have gathered so many here, but I need a favor. I know of a crime that was committed and need to allow Marcus to pass judgment on the criminal."

"What crime is it you speak of?" Carlisle asked. This must be the one we have been waiting on.

"Aro killed Didyme, I witnessed it. I couldn't tell Marcus at the time because Aro got to him first. I need to let Marcus know the truth and let him have his vengeance for his mate. Will you and your army stand up to the Volturi, to allow Marcus to right this grave injustice?"

"That is why we have gathered." I said.

"Who are you, I didn't see you here when I arrived."

"Nope just got back from a hunting trip."

"You hunt animals like the Cullens?"

"I am a Cullen. Bella Cullen, I'm Edward's mate."

"It is a pleasure, so you are here to give Marcus a chance at revenge, but how could you know about that?"

"Umm, that is a very complicated answer; let us just say we have our sources. So how are you going to get Marcus here alone? He is too depressed to leave Volterra for anything."

"Leave that to me." The guy made a call. "I have news on Didyme's murderer, come to Forks, Washington." Then he hung up.

"That will get him here?"

"Would it not bring you if your love was lost and no one paid for it?"

"I suppose it would."

"What can we expect now?" Carlisle asked.

"Well if goes according to plan Marcus will get that message and come straight here with a couple of his personal guard. I am sure he will join us, at which time we will need to act quickly. I have no doubts that Aro will follow soon after, attempting to stop his brother from learning the truth."

"We need to feed, so everyone is ready in a few hours." Edward said.

"Yes, feed if it has been a while. I fear that the battle will start early tomorrow."

What a horrible way to end a year. Oh well, if it keeps the world from blowing up or something that it is fine. I wonder what my other Edward is doing now? Maybe when this mess is over I'll just have the Doctor pop me back to just after the Angel touches me, well maybe one more hunting trip.

Everyone was running around. The human drinking vampires took the cars and drove all over the place, away from this area, to up hold the La Push Tribe's laws. I wonder if Jacob from my timeline is a werewolf. We never saw a wolf in my timeline, though we didn't go to Forks as we all lived as married couples for that turn. I might have to go check it out when I get back. Hopefully they won't try and kill me.

As the day wore on everyone had left to hunt and was now back. Alice had just gotten a vision of Marcus coming in 10 minutes. I guess the wolf involvement was really messing with her ability to see.

Sure enough we saw Marcus and three body guards coming out of the trees in back of the house. He showed no fear at the twenty plus vampires around the field and the smell of wolves and additional vampires at all. In fact he showed no emotions at all. The other vampires with him however were very much on edge.

Carlisle rushed out to greet him. "Marcus, sorry for having you come out like this, but there is someone that really needed to speak with you right away."

"Carlisle, it is a pleasure to see you again. So this is your home?"

"Yes, it is a pleasure to see you as well. Please come in."

Marcus entered without hesitation. After a quick round of introduction the man that knew about the murder came down from upstairs. Marcus' head turned to see who it was and his face actually looked shocked.

"Tarquin? So it is you. I will hear you out before I pass judgment."

"Marcus, father, it was not me. I know what you must have thought when I left you in your time of need and I don't know what lies Aro said, but I did not kill Didyme. I fled because I witnessed her death."

"And who was it that killed her?"

"It was Aro father; your brother killed his sister to keep you two from leaving. I heard him tell her that she will never have you and you will belong to him for all eternity."

"And I should believe a boy over my brother?"

"Father, I was the first you created, I could never lie to you."

"He speaks the truth," a girl name Maggie said. I have a gift to know when people are lying and he is not lying."

"I agree, he is telling the truth, at least his mind confirms everything he says." Edward agreed.

"I too can tell when others lie and what he says is the truth." Another vampire confirmed.

"So Tarquin, you say my own brother killed his sister, my mate, just to keep me a part of the Volturi?"

"Yes, he did not want the family divided. Had you left it would have appeared to have weakened the Volturi, something Aro would not allow."

"And you are here with this many people why?"

"To allow you your vengeance."

"No army can match the Volturi, not in over 2500 years. No matter the number the Volturi have never lost a battle."

"The only way to know for sure is to try." Emmett boosted, standing up to full height and flexing.

"You remind me of Felix, always ready for a fight."

"Aro is coming." Alice said. "He'll be here in one hour."

"I'll call Jacob."

"Everyone head to the field." Carlisle called out.

"I guess no matter what, we are going to stand and fight. I doubt many will survive, but hopefully we can weaken them a little." Marcus said; sadness was the only emotion he had right now, but it was an emotion.

"Don't worry about it Marcus. I have a good feeling we'll be fine." I said.

"Dear child, you remind me of my Didyme. I hope you are right. Some of the members of the Volturi have quite a frightening ability. I fear that even if we are brave the pain we are facing is real."

"Only if they can get in our heads."


	15. Chapter 15 Off Again

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or Doctor Who. I'm just playing in their universe. Original plot developed by i heart the doctor.**

**Chapter 15 Off Again**

**10****th**** Doctor's POV**

After Bella went back to the house I slipped out and let them start a war. I should be preventing this, but it isn't a bunch of humans fighting, it was vampires. How could I begin to stop them when the fate of the world rides on this outcome? It was not like me to be at a loss, but in this case I was literally powerless. No tricks or gimmicks were going to work on this crowd.

No, all I could do was hop in the TARDIS and get above the fighting, so I don't get involved and wait for the battle to be nearly won. I already said goodbye to the Cullen's, so they all thought I left. Only Alice and Jacob knew the truth and they would never say.

I watched the army marching toward the field where Bella and I originally arrived. I noticed in the distance a regiment of wolves. I counted 17 of them. Six months ago there were only six, hard to believe that so many more could have changed in such a short period of time.

Well I knew this would be a very quick battle. The speed at which they moved was unheard of in all the places I have ever been. I certainly could not keep up with their movements. No matter what happens now there is no turning back. I knew this would work, I knew the only other option was to kill Edward and that was something Bella was not able to do. So this was our gamble. It worked in the other timeline; let us hope that it works in this one as well.

The vampires were in position, the wolves were hidden in the forest behind them and the other group of vampires was processing out of the woods like a well trained army. It amazed even me at how beautiful and graceful these guys proceeded into the area. I only counted 32 Volturi Army members to the 45 Cullen Army plus 17 wolves.

"Brother, don't listen to their lies, please hurry and come over, so we may return to Volterra in peace." That must be Aro.

"I am no brother of yours. You who would kill your own sister and lie to me about it, just to keep me a prisoner in your home like so many others here."

"Marcus, please, they are lies, I did no such thing. That boy beside you was the one that took Didyme's life. I didn't want to believe it, so I hesitated in telling you. I wanted to know the truth before I made such a claim. The proof was in his disappearance; if he was innocent he had but to touch my hand."

"And if he had you would have known that he saw the whole thing. That he witnessed you killing my beloved. I can't forgive this atrocity Aro; you will pay for what you have done."

"You leave me no choice. Bring Marcus back with us my darlings."

As one they all crouched, ready for attack, but hesitated. The Cullen army just stood ready.

"Jane?"

"Sorry master I can't attack any of them, brother, what about you?"

"I can't either; none are succumbing to my ability."

"What is the meaning of this?"

"It would seem that the righteous will prove the victor this day."

"Guard, attack, attack and kill them all, don't let one of them live."

The guard obeyed and ran for the Cullen line. At the same time the wolves came running out. The aftermath was not going to be pretty as I was sure many of these creatures were going to die. Just to emphasize that point a huge bonfire was light to the side.

As the fighting started I could barely see the movements. It wasn't until some was caught that they stopped, only to have an arm, leg and sometimes a head pulled off. The sound of metallic crunching and grinding was deafening and eerie. The screams and howls of pain from the wolves were just as bad. I hated seeing this, hated that it came to this. But Aro was the center of the change to all of human history. With him gone he could never become the leader of the human world.

I was looking for the moment to get Bella while observing the carnage. I could already see several lifeless wolves and dozens of disfigured vampires. Some parts were tossed in the fire, creating a purple smoke plumb and filed the air with a sweet smell. The sound of the fighting seemed to climax as I noticed Marcus had made his way to Aro. I have heard that they were both 3000 years old. It amazed me that there were people more than 3 times my age out there.

Though there would be one less by the end of the battle. Marcus was showing Aro no mercy as he removed his arm. Some of Aro's followers were fighting Marcus' followers, trying to save their leader. But it was too late. Marcus had Aro's head in his arms and looked like he was saying something to him. If I had to guess he was rendering his verdict. The execution was swift and the head was tossed in the fire.

The fighting was settling down as I saw Bella pick a fight with the very large vampire that looked as big as Emmett. That must be my cue. I double checked the silent mode and slipped in to get her. I could hear others trying to get to her as she gave up a clean hit. I swept in as she was flying though the air and extended the shield around her as she fell in the middle of the fire. She stood up for a split second before collapsing and crawling in the TARDIS.

"How did I do?" She asked.

"See for yourself." I turned the screen to her as I did not want to witness what was coming. Edward was a wreck, Jasper and Emmett had already torn off both of the big guy's arms and tossed them in the fire.

"Poor Edward," was all she said.

I took us back up above the fighting, getting ready to leave. I waited for Bella to tell me she was ready.

"NO Edward." She lunged at the screen wide eyes, but not crying. "Edward. I will always love you. Let's go Doctor; we have done what was needed."

I wanted to say something, but I couldn't think of anything to say. I was sure she just watched Edward jump in the fire after her. I set the time for Italy 3000AD, hoping that we would arrive at the correct time and place of her timeline.

"OK, here we are. I guess we can check on what is going on here." I parked us in round table room in at the castle. I didn't want to make our presence known unless something went wrong.

"Alice, is it me or does it seem like we are missing something." Marcus asked.

"Like why are we all here talking to ourselves?" Alice replied. "It is odd, it seems like something really strange happened not long ago, but now I can't think of what it was."

"Doctor, why don't they remember us?"

"Edward died, so he was never in the future we traveled to and we never came to this future and spoke with anyone since the other future was the reason we came to this future in the first place."

"Since Edward… all that we went through has been erased?"

"Yes, the two futures have become one again. It is like that other future never happened. This is the only future for the human race. A future where vampires help the humans, not enslave them."

"But if Edward and I both died in the past wouldn't we be dead here?"

"No, that other timeline would have been absorbed into your timeline. The events that lead to the time fracture would have been erased and everything that happened from the moment you were touched by the Angel on would be corrected and return the world to this outcome. In truth I would venture to say that many from the battle did not live to carry on; leaving your timeline as the only vampire timeline. Meaning that everything worked out for the best and the world is as it should be."

"Good to know. Can we get out of here?"

"Sure." I hit a few buttons and left as quietly as we came. Pleased that we didn't have to pass through a rift to get to that future I was sure everything had worked itself out. The world was the way it should be. "What, where are you going now?"

**Vampire Bella's POV**

"What is it Doctor?" It sounded like the TARDIS wasn't ready to take me home just yet.

"I don't know, I told it to take us back to London, your time, but it is following a message of some sort."

"What message?"

He held up a piece of paper in a wallet. "It is a blank piece of paper."

"It is psychic paper. It will show what I want it to show. In this case, however, it is a message requesting help."

"Well, I guess I have some time before I have to get back. A little adventure might be good for me right now anyway."

"Like it or not here we go." The Doctor smiled. I could tell this is what he lived for, helping others.

We started traveling, I had no idea where or when we would end up, but I have to admit after what I just went through I was glad for the distraction. The images on the screen as I left were burned in my mind, a mind that can never forget; the dead wolves and the vampires that were killed. All that, according to the Doctor, was necessary to right the human world. I wondered if the humans would ever know the sacrifices that were made to keep their world safe.

I needed to go back to my Edward, to make sure he was alright. I have no doubt he is freaked out by me, human me, showing up in Forks, WA. I wonder what he thinks about it, if it is a cruel joke or something. I bet Alice is not having any luck figuring out what is going on either. There is no way I could ever tell them about time travel and alien beings. I have kept this huge secret for over 80 years now, when I get back I can finally reveal the truth about everything.

"What do you do all day Doctor?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you travel alone all the time or pick up strange girls on the streets of London and whisk them off on grand adventures or find a cozy little planet and just relax?"

He looked a little sad for a moment. "I use to travel with companions. I am the last of my kind, Time Lords, the masters of time. When we are young we look into the time vortex and see all of time, what is, what was, what could be, what must not. We are bound to not interfere with certain events, events that are fixed and shape the whole of history. That is the burden my kind bears."

"But there is a race of beings that sought universal conquest, the Daleks. They gave up any type of humanity and began universal conquest. Not for glory or power, but to exterminate anything that was not Dalek. The Time Lords fought them in an eternal battle they fight for the safety of the universe. My proud people have been driven to become warriors. I borrowed this ship and time locked the battle, so it would not spill out across time and space." He took a deep breath.

"Feeling how wrong it was I came to Earth, a place I traveled too often in the early days, and made it my own. I have taken companions on board every once in a while, but those that follow me are changed. I create an army of normal people and they fight for me, die for me and kill for me. I don't want any of that, so I stopped taking passengers. The only reason I brought you on board is to ensure you were safe to be around humans."

"These other companions are they…"

"Some, though I have been coming to this planet for hundreds of years so many have died of old age. I lost the first companion I took on in a long time to a rip in the void. She was sucked through to a parallel world. I actually… she turned me around from a self destructive path. Others left when they realized I could not let go of the past. But the reason I no longer take on companions is the way they fight for me, willing to die for me. I don't like violence and never use a gun. However, when confronted with the end of the universe my companions took up arms to defend their world, willing to kill."

"Shouldn't that be how it is supposed to be? What would have happened today had I not fought to ensure the future continues as it should? Doctor, I think you might be too hard on yourself. You don't make others into fighters, they choose to fight for their beliefs, you merely give them a chance to do what they think is right."

"The way you make it sound is so pretty and nice. I wish it was like that, I do, but the fact of the matter is I put them in circumstances that force them into those choices. If it was not for me getting in the middle of everything these normal humans would never become fighters, forced to choose in life or death situations."

"Do you think they resented being there, when it is all said and done? Do you think they hate you for putting them in danger?"

"I don't know. I never got that impression, but I would find it hard to believe that they were happy about having their lives be at risk. Bella you don't know the dangers that are out there. Right now I have no idea where we are going; someone is in trouble, so I am dragging you along with me. It is probably dangerous or they would not have called for help. I might be putting you in danger because of it."

"Is someone in need of help?"

"Yes."

"Then I have no regrets. If we can help, let's go."

"There might be monsters."

"I am a monster."

"There could be a lot of running."

"I love running."

"There might be an icky slimy wimy wobbly goopy thing."

"Sounds gross, do I have to touch it?"

"Probably not."

"Then I'm in."

He laughed and flipped a couple switches. It felt like we were about to land.


	16. Chapter 16 Help

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or Doctor Who. I'm just playing in their universe. Original plot developed by i heart the doctor.**

**Chapter 16 Help**

**10****th**** Doctor's POV**

I felt a little better about myself. I still regretted getting Rose sucked into a parallel universe and not being all there for Martha, though she wanted more than I could ever give. But my biggest regret was having to erase Donna's mind. Bella could say all the pretty words she wanted to, but the fact remains that Donna could die if she ever remembers me or anything about our time together. She might have sought me out after our first encounter, but because of me she can never remember the adventure we had.

What is worse is those are just the last three companions I have had, I wonder how many others would have been better off had they never meet me. Or was Bella right, did they enjoy their time with me more than I would allow myself to believe. It is hard to say, but I am glad that in my final days I'll have one last companion. I guess I might have gone too far with the whole Mars incident and I know Sigma called me; it was surprising that his race has advanced to that level. I wonder how long it has been. I really should go see him.

No point dealing with it now, people need my help. Finally decided to set down didn't you sexy. I checked the monitor to find out where we are. Much to my surprise we were on a planet I haven't been to, a hundred thousand years from when we just left, and it looked like the planet was in an ice age, everything is frozen.

By the looks of there was a human colony or research post about a mile away. That must be were the distress signal was coming from. I wasn't sure how cold it was, but I knew I was going to need a thicker coat, but I only had one.

"Bella, I think you might need to wait here. I only have one coat and it is at least a mile to the settlement over there. It seems to be extremely cold out, so you might go into hypothermia, since you aren't exactly dressed for this kind of weather."

She laughed for a moment. "Sweet Doctor, first of all I am not affected by the weather, extremes don't bother me. Second I could make it to that structure in less than a second. So I appreciate your concern, but it is not necessary."

"Right, vampire, I keep forgetting that little tidbit of information. Alright then, shall we be off?"

"Would you like me to carry you?"

"I suppose in the interest of time that would be the fastest way."

"Come on."

"This is kind of embarrassing."

"What a grown man being carried by an eighteen year old girl?"

"You're eighteen?"

"Yup. Forever eighteen."

"OK, let's hurry."

She obliged and before I had time to think about it any further we were at the door.

"It's locked." She said. "I think I can fix that."

"Hold on a second." I got out my sonic screwdriver and started to manipulate the lock. A second later it clicked open.

"Neat, what is that?"

"A sonic screw driver, I can open locks, get readings from energy signals, and turn on the lights."

"So what are we doing here?"

"Well the message said something about a malfunction. This place is at least 100 thousand years in your future; it is a humanoid colony of some sort. I would venture to say that it is a terra-forming team; they come in to make the place breathable and livable, or some kind of exploration group. If I had to guess I would say that something went wrong with the equipment. Now they need help before it blows up."

"It sounds like you do this sort of stuff a lot."

"A bit, some, yeah, pretty often. I hate Sundays and nothing ever good happens on Mondays, I skip those altogether. Guess I only travel on days with adventures, so I don't have a choice but to do this sort of stuff."

"In other words you bring this on yourself."

"That is one way to look at it. The other way is 'what is the point of living and being in a position to help others if I take weeks and months off at a time?' I would rather be helping then getting a tan."

"Who are you? How did you get here?" A young woman asked.

"Ah, hello, I'm the Doctor and this is my companion Bella."

"If you have a way to leave you must do so immediately it isn't safe here."

"That is what we are here for, we came to help."

"No one can help us. They won't let us leave."

"They, they who."

"We don't know. When we scanned the planet to colonize it we didn't detect any life forms. But a week ago this blizzard came; it has gotten colder every day since. Then two days ago a member of a survey crew went missing. Our systems are freezing up, so we had decided to power up our ship yesterday, when we went to get on board it was destroyed."

"What did it and how?" Bella asked.

"Again we don't know, but the engines and cockpit were smashed beyond repair. No one has seen anything but shadows and we did another life signs scan of the area, but came back with only the now 10 inhabitants of this complex. We sent out a distress call, but it could take a month before help can arrive."

"Do you have another means to escape?"

"An escape pod, but it would only launch us into space and head for our home planet. It would take us 30 years, at best, to make it home. If the rescue ship has already been sent then we could survive long enough for it to intercept us, with the available food and water, but just barely."

"Oh we have a ship; we could take you all if needed. But first let's try and find out what is going on."

"Doctor, shouldn't we play it safe and get everyone out of here before you go exploring.

"Yes I suppose it would be best."

"Lilum, have you seen, Drake?"

"No, I though he went out with Blake and Chloe."

"He did, they came back, said they got separated at the pass. He told them to go on, he was going around. That was five hours ago and it should only have taken him 2 hours extra in this weather, 3 at the absolute most. And who are these people?"

"The Doctor and Bella."

"Well Doctor and Bella, I'm Captain Alexander, it is a pleasure to see you, do you have a ship? It would be very advantageous for us to get off this rock as soon as possible."

"We do, just out that door there and back about a mile."

"That is suicide. How could you have possibly come in from that way?"

"We ran, why?"

"That is where our first crew man went missing and several of the crew has said they have seen shadows out that way."

"I didn't see anything, or smell anything." Bella said. "I'll take another look."

"Bella, don't be crazy. You might have the name of the great warrior, but there is no reason to get yourself killed."

"Well I am no warrior, but I don't plan on going far enough to get killed either, I'll just take a step outside and have a look around; I'll stay close."

She went and I wanted to get to the bottom of this so we headed to the control room. I got out my screw driver and did a quick scan. Sure enough the system was freezing. Not that the computers themselves were actually freezing as it was a pleasant 25 degrees Celsius in here. It was the line on the outer walls and the antenna array on the roof. Even a hundred thousand years in the future and they are still using these lines.

I turned up the juice on one of the arrays and it started to come to life. I did a scan to see what I could find, scanning the area Bella was. Sure enough there were no life signs besides those in the habitat. I widened the search for more variations of life. "Found you. What in the world are you doing way out here?"

"Did you find something Doctor?"

"Yes. It would seem that your scans were not set up to find cold weather creatures. This is an ancient race of begins from the planet Mars, a once proud and mighty warrior race that eventually became peaceful beings. Though time caught up with them and they died off; however, it would seem that not all of them died. These are Lorican Ice Warriors, and there seems to be about a dozen."

"Doctor, I could see some movement. Nothing near the TARDIS But they are moving in the shadows and through the snow."

"Yes, we found them. But what do they want? Why are they here? Why are you here, what did you come for?"

"The ore of course. It can be used to power our cities for a millennium. But it is buried deep within the core of the planet. It has taken us three years to bore a shaft to the deposits."

"And how long after the hole was completed did the storm come?"

"A couple days before we finished the shaft the blizzard hit."

"Is this the first time a blizzard has come?"

"Yes, we found what appears to be several blizzards in the ore shaft. Every century or so one comes, and lasts for years, dumping several meters of snow and ice on the planet. Even around our habitat the snow has risen nearly half a meter already."

"So it is likely that this habitat will be buried in a month. Your escape pod, how long will that take to get ready and is it in danger of being buried?"

"No it is at the highest point of the structure. It will take some time to get prepared, given the freezing temperatures outside."

"Yes, better hold off on that." The Doctor said.

"Why, should we not prepare it for departure?"

"Might be best to wait, I think your ship was attacked because it produced heat."

"But this structure is producing heat, it has never been attacked."

"Captain, you said that you have seen shadows around, I think they are surrounding this place, before moving against you."

"You said that these Ice Warrior people are peaceful."

"That was tens of thousands of years ago, before they were believed to become extinct. I can only assume some didn't agree with peace and left to find their own path. They may think that you have come to attack them. The heat makes them weak. It is the opposite of reptiles on Earth. Earth reptiles needed the sun to keep their blood warm and flowing. Ice Warriors need the cold to live. If it gets to warm they can hibernate, I am guessing that is the reason they came to this planet."

"So they are going to attack us and they attacked our ship because it was producing heat?"

"That about sums it up. I don't know why they came or what they want, but long long ago they were a feared race of warriors. Over time the galaxies around them grew in strength and technology. Eventually others became more powerful and the Ice Warriors turned to peaceful negotiations. They lived a long time before a cataclysmic event destroyed most of their planet. The few survivors could not keep the species going and they died off a few millenniums years later."

"You think these are part of the peaceful race that escaped."

I shook my head. "I would guess a part of the warrior race that did not like the peaceful ideals their kind came to embrace."

"So they didn't attack the ship to keep us here, but because it was weakening them." Lilum asked.

"That is my guess."

"What can we do? If we power the escape pod the heat will surely attract them and it will be destroyed. We cannot stay out in the weather for too long and there is no way we could fight in that kind of weather with the survival gear we would need to wear." Lilum was scared.

"I can keep them off the escape pod, until you lift off." Bella said.

"But you're just a child." The Captain replied.

"Not really. I am, well I didn't exactly live through the last eighty years, but I have existed for nearly 100 years now. I guess I just age gracefully." Bella responded.

"Alright I guess the first thing we need to do is get everyone together and prepped."

The door bust open. "Captain, Carmen just left to find Drake."

"Have Chloe stop her."

"She tried; she is in the infirmary with a busted lip."

"Damn it. We need to leave. Go get everyone from the shaft and bring them here, we are declaring an emergency and using the pod."

"Captain, what is going on and who are these people and where did they come from?" The guy asked.

"I'm the doctor, this is Bella, and we are here to help you."

"Thanks, I'm Blake. I hope you know what you got yourself into."

"Not idea, isn't it grand?" I was smiling now. This is what I live for.

"You seem happy." Bella said.

"I am in my element. So, to business, Captain, get your crew here and we'll load up your pod. Send your intentions to your home planet and prepare for takeoff."

"Will you be able to make it to your ship?" Lilum asked.

"Yes, don't worry about that, we can make it." Bella answered.

The Captain started to contact his planet.

"Doctor, should I go look for Carmen?"

"Will you be OK?"

"Not sure, never meet an Ice Warrior before."

"Well, just take a quick look and hurry back. They have claws and sonic weapons; at least they did thousands of years ago."

"I'll be safe."

**Vampire Bella's POV**

I walked over to the back exit, the opposite side from where we came in. I could smell the human's blood immediately. I got her scent and went outside. It was already fading in the heavy snow. At faster than a human pace I followed her trail.

I ended up about a half mile out when I saw a group of these Lorican Ice Warrior people. I smelled the air and their scent was all around the smell of the woman I was tracking. They had her bound and were carrying her somewhere. I decided to follow, not knowing what else to do and hoping that they would lead me to the other one that was lost.

It took about 20 minutes before they finally reached a little cave in the side of a mountain. I could see several guards and wondered if they could see me. The Doctor was right about my cloths. I was still wearing a pair of blue jeans, t-shirt and parka with my sneakers. To say I stood out like a sore thumb was an understatement.

Since no one came to challenge me I waited until they went in then ran at full speed to avoid them seeing me. They might be reptilian in some sense, but I doubted they were as fast as I was, at least I hoped.

I made it in and could smell many more than a dozen, a few hundred at the very least.

"Why are you here?" Someone hissed.

"I came to find my husband." A scared woman called out.

"NO, why are you here, on this planet."

"To mine the ore, it will be an energy source for our people to survive." She whispered.

"We can't allow outsiders to know we live here. She must be punished." Another male Martian called out.

I can't believe these are Martians. I mean people from Mars, real live people that came from Mars.

"Kill her kill her." A large group started chanting.

Well no time to dwell on that now.

"Bury her in the snow." The original guy said. "Beside the other one."

"The other, is it a man?"

"Yes, you will see him soon."

I heard footsteps coming this way. I hide in a corner until they past then followed. Out the way we came in, to the right was a hidden cove. They used some kind of weapon to dig a hole. I was guessing that is the sonic weapon the doctor warned me about. They shot her with it then tossed the girl in. Her heartbeat became erratic, but didn't stop.

They went back in their hide out and I went to get Carmen. I ran to the hole they tossed her in and a couple feet to the side was a man with a pack and the same clothes as the crew members, he had no heartbeat. I guessed it would be best to bring him back, so they could at least give him a proper burial. I jumped in grabbed him then her and ran full speed back to the habitat.

When we got back there was a flurry of activity. Everyone seemed to be loading the pod. I stepped back in and one of the guys came rushing over.

"What happened?"

"She was shot with something, she is alive, take her to the infirmary at once. He didn't make it."

The guy grabbed Carmen and ran to the infirmary, I followed with Drake. I placed him on an empty stretcher and placed a sheet over him. They were working on the girl and Chloe was helping, unfortunately she did smell really good right about now, with her bloody lip.

I took my leave and headed to the control room to warn the doctor.


	17. Chapter 17 Escape

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or Doctor Who. I'm just playing in their universe. Original plot developed by i heart the doctor.**

**Chapter 17 Escape**

**Vampire Bella's POV**

It was even busier in here. The Doctor was calling out instruction and it sounded like he was getting the time it would take for them to lift off reduced to the bare minimum. The crew was gathering data from the computers that were now operating at full speed and I could hear something in a large room being raised. I would guess they are getting at least one piece of ore before they leave.

"Bella, how did it go?"

"Carmen is back, injured but alive, she is in the infirmary. The male, I would guess is Drake, didn't make it."

"I see, thank you for bringing Carmen back." The Captain said solemnly.

He looked like he has aged a couple years since I left.

"There is something else. I don't have an exact count, but I know there are at least a hundred of those creatures. Also it seems they wanted to know why you were here and they don't want others to know that they exist. I get this feeling that there are many more than we are seeing. I fear they are an invasion force of some kind. They have laid low for the sole reason to raise an army. It will be difficult for you to leave now."

The Captain just aged another year as he rubbed his face and sat in his chair.

"I can speak with them; ask them to let you leave." The Doctor said.

"It isn't about leaving Doctor. We can hop in the pod at any time and with these calculations take off in under 4 minutes. The issue is we need this ore. Our resources are gone. We have no way to power our planet. In a little over a decade all our resources will be completely depleted. We won't be able to purify water to drink, create heat survive the winter months, or defend ourselves from outside threats. Which seems like there is a very large threat right here and our planet is the closest inhabited planet to this one. If what Bella says is true than we might be their first target and we won't be able to stave off a major assault. Our weapons are energy based, and our energy is nearly gone." He took a long deep breath and let his head fall in defeat.

I could not image what the Captain was going through at this moment. He had the answer to his power problem beneath his feet. However, in order to get it he had to deplete his power fighting an army that was long thought extinct. That is if the enemy is not as strong as I fear they are. Either way if he flees now, without the ore, the Ice Warriors will destroy this place and put them back to the beginning. It took them three years to dig the first hole and there is no telling how much new snow and ice will fall during this storm.

"Bella?"

"Yes Doctor?"

"Could you take me to the place where you saw the Lorican Ice Warriors?"

"Sure."

We headed out. The Captain was typing something on the computer as we left.

"Bella, how would you choose with race to save?"

"What?" His question was really bizarre.

"If these Ice Warriors are the last of their kind and they are planning on some type of conquest I fear I would need to stop them, but in doing so I fear they would be wiped out. On the other hand if I left the Ice Warriors alone and they did invade and take over the other planet they would be wiped out. How does one decided who lives and who dies?"

"I have asked that question before."

"What?"

"Vampires eat humans Doctor, it is their natural diet. I have asked Traditional human drinkers a similar question, how do you choose who to let live and who to kill? Their answer is always the same; 'I don't, I kill however is closer.' It would be my guess, in this case, we save the one that is closest, by making a treaty with the other race to leave them be."

"I hope it works out that way."

"Who goes there? What are you doing here?" Someone hissed off to the side.

"I came to speak with your leader." The Doctor said, as he walked up to them.

The guy seemed to laugh and he raised his hand, as if to hit him.

"I wouldn't do that." I said narrowing my eyes and falling into a crouch, pulling my lips back, exposing my teeth. I could tell this creature was certainly my prey. His fear was evident. "Take us to your leader." I growled.

They obeyed and brought us to the same place I just was. We were lead in to an area that looked like a gathering hall carved into the stone. I would guess they have been here for a long time. The leader was up front and I tried to look as meek as possible, letting the Doctor take the lead.

"What do you want?" That must be the leader.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. I wanted to speak with you about the people on this planet."

"None of you will ever leave." The leader said.

"Right, see that doesn't work for us. These people are only here to mine an ore to keep their race from dying out. As I am sure you can relate to."

"What do you know of us?" The leader questioned.

"I know you are a great and powerful race that gave up violence long ago."

"Those weaklings died off long ago. Only those of our kind that continued the old ways have survived. It is obvious that we are right and we will continue what we started in the previous era. This will be the return of the Lorican Empire."

"No chance at peace then?" Everyone was laughing now. I didn't like where this was going. I am not sure how may I could take out before I was over whelmed. The only good thing I could see is that these Loricans disliked fire as much as I did.

"Kill them kill them." The chanting started. I knew what was next.

"Take them out and bury them by the others." The leader said.

Great, here we go again. We followed to the hidden cove. They created a hole for us just as before. I hope the Doctor would survive this, I was sure that the sound emitting device couldn't hurt me; I just wasn't sure about the name with two heartbeats.

They shot us both, as I expected it didn't hurt. Since my internal organs aren't used anymore they couldn't disrupt anything inside me. That isn't to say that I just stood there. I fell in the same manner as Carmen did, glad I got a visual of what to expect. Soon after I heard them leaving.

"You OK Doc?"

"Yeah, maybe my pride is a little bruised, but I am no worse for wear."

"Well, let's head back. Looks like these Lorican people can't be reasoned with. That only leaves us with getting these humans off this planet and hope they can get enough ore mined in the time they have left to sustain them until they can find more."

"In that case, I am ready when you are."

I ran us back to the habitat. By the looks of it preparations were nearly complete. We headed right for the control room.

"Almost ready?" The Doctor asked as soon as we opened the door.

"Yes. The rescue ship is in route. We have enough ore pulled up to last about a decade. Hopefully that will buy us some time. How did negotiations go?"

"Well let's just say they weren't too keen on the idea of letting us leave."

"Do you think you can hold them off long enough for us to take off?"

"I think so. Largely depends on the number of weapons they have. How long until you are ready to start the lift off procedure?"

"One hour, and we will have everything stored and be aboard for lift off."

There was a scream from the back entrance. A strange scent floated in the air to me, not Lorican, but not human either. We ran off to see what it was. The smell of blood was over powering. We came across the scent not a moment later. A girl was dead, lying in the hallway near the back entrance. It looked like claw marks across her back, four of them and pretty deep.

The doctor was checking her over while a couple other crew members came running to see what was wrong.

"What happened?" The guy I gave Carmen to asked.

"Something attacked her, by the looks of it something not entirely human." The Doctor replied. "But not entirely an Ice Warrior." "Strange. Quickly, secure the escape pod." The Doctor called out.

By this time several others had joined us; three turned and ran toward the pod. I got up and ran after them, but I had to follow since I had not yet been to the pod. Up ahead of us I smelled more blood. We turned down the corridor and I saw it.

A human covered in armor and scales with sharp claws. It glared at us. Two of the crew members I never seen before ran for it. They only had a lead pipe and what looked like an emergency axe. The one with the axe raised his arms and was gutted. At the same time the one with the pipe landed a blow to the arm of the creature, but was unfazed as it hit his armor. The third crew member had a little pistol and fired two rounds at the creature, but the energy blast was deflected by the armor.

This hybrid thing slammed the second crew man into the wall and ran toward the girl with the gun. She unloaded seven more rounds; they were just as ineffective as the first two. The creature was on top of us and as he moved to strike I grabbed the girl and turned my back to the creature. I could feel his claws rack down my back. What would have been a fatal wound to these humans, felt like a back scratch to me.

I turned to face the creature as he was about to swat at me again, for all the good that would do. I grabbed his arm and his throat. "Who are you?" I asked. He only replied with a hiss and attempted to attack me with his other arm. I let go of his throat long enough to break his arm. I drug him to the infirmary, where the Doctor was. Beside Drake was now another dead body. I feared that there were two others in the hall I just left, well one for sure. The other's heartbeat stopped moments ago, but I could not leave this creature alone with the humans to manage, it was too strong.

"Bella, what is it?"

"There are others injured back by the pod, hurry." I told Chloe. "If I have to venture a guess, their crew mate."

The Doctor checked him over, scanning him with his sonic screwdriver. "It would seem so. Not sure how this is even possible." The creature was hissing and thrashing.

"Stop it or I'll break your other arm." I applied a little more force.

"In here." Their medic led me to a secure room.

With vampire speed I wrapped his arm, securing it to his chest and pushed him in the cell.

The girl was instantly scared of me.

"Don't be afraid." I told.

"What are you?"

"That can wait; right now we need to know what that is and how it came to be." The Doctor stepped in. "Can you speak?" The creature only hissed in a response. "Thought so, it would seem this is a hybrid. They have removed human thought and speak. They created a foot soldier, nothing more than mindless drone to carry out their orders." He started playing with his sonic screwdriver again. "No signals. Guess they give it an order and send it out."

"Doctor, might want to have them check the pod."

Just then the girl I save and Chloe that went after them came back with the guy that had the lead pipe, he was in rough shape, but he was breathing again.

"Thanks, for saving me back there. I'm Alice by the way." She reached out to shake my hand.

"You're welcome Alice. I just wish I had stepped in earlier. I might have been able to save your friend."

"Your hand is so cold."

"So what are you?" Their medic asked.

"Doctor, I'll let you handle that one. I need to change my shirt."

"This way, you can have one of mine." I followed Alice out.

"Well you see she is a vampire." The Doctor explained. "But she is a good vampire."

"What is a vampire?"

"Right, hundred thousand years since then. Guess they do die off eventually." The Doctor said. I breathed a sigh of relief. These people didn't know about my kind. Either we do die off or decided to hide once again. Perhaps, since it is a different planet vampires decide not to leave Earth, but are still around.

"How could you do that? I mean that thing cut Kenichi so easy, but only your cloths were cut."

"I am not like you." I told her. "As you mentioned, my skin is cold, because it is like a rock."

"Must be nice, I was so scared." Alice was visibly shaking. "So what planet are you from?"

"Earth, what about you?"

"Don't be silly, no one lives on Earth. I am from Bellaphores."

"Why does no one live on Earth now?"

"What kind of question is that? The Eternal War of course, it has been raging for several millenniums now. It is said that even the sky is burning and the oceans are gone. Though no one I know has ever been near that solar system in ages."

"How sad." Everyone I ever knew would have died by now I'm sure. I doubt even a vampire could live this long.

We made it back to the infirmary by this point.

"There is actually an ice age there now." The Doctor said. "I would guess the planet is completely covered by this time. Another 500 years and life will start again. Earth has several billion years left in her."

All of a sudden alarms started going off. The crew member rushed about getting ready to leave. The Doctor and I ran back to the control room. I don't think I have ever run this much in my life.

"What is wrong?" The Doctor asked as we saw the Captain pushing a bunch of buttons.

"We are losing communications between here and the pod. I am not sure why, but we are out of time. I want to thank you both for your assistance. Please get out of here before they come."

"Oh don't worry about us; we'll be long gone before anything bad can happen." The Doctor brushed off, but at the same time was checking something on the computers.

I heard several of the crew board the pod, calling off final checks.

"Meet me by the door when you are done Doctor. I am going to check on the natives, make sure they don't try anything."

I headed for the door on the northern side, where we came in. Just as I opened it I heard the pods hatch closing and the engines come to life. When I looked out across the expanse between us and the TARDIS I was a little worried. It isn't everyday you are facing over fifty Lorican Ice Warriors and I guess the guy in back was the leader. I had 3:58 seconds before the escape pod launched. While I could not be in two places at once, to protect the other entrance, I could ensure this side was secure while these humans made their escape.


	18. Chapter 18 Earth 100,000BC

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or Doctor Who. I'm just playing in their universe. Original plot developed by i heart the doctor.**

**Chapter 18 Earth 100,000BC**

**10****th**** Doctor's POV**

Bella was protecting the northern entrance. I was sure she wouldn't have a problem keeping them out. The only issue would be the ones at the southern entrance. We had 3:58 seconds until the pod launched. After that I had to make my way up to the northern entrance and get back to the TARDIS. The only way I knew to keep the Ice Warriors from entering the southern hatch is with fire.

I started to overload every circuit in that tunnel. Given the number of connections between here and there that have frozen over it was going to take some quick thinking and a lot of luck. But luck is my middle name. I pull out my old trusty sonic screwdriver and got to work.

Soon enough the area alarms were blaring and the whole tunnel light up. Our friend in the infirmary was going to be none too happy about the heat, but would be far enough away to not get burned. Alright, time to get out of here. By my estimation we had about 3 minutes before the shuttle lifted off. After that the place would go into automatic lock down, I did not want to be inside when that happened.

I made it with plenty of time to spare, about 15 seconds. I stepped out and saw Bella standing by the door.

"Ready Doctor?" She calmly asked, even though my eyes were drawn to the dozens of bodies all over the snow.

"Are they…"

"They are alive, just unconscious. They really wanted to get in."

"Well let's head out." Just then the pod lifted off. I let the door close and the dead lock instantly engaged. I looked up to see the pod lift off into the snowy sky and then disappear in a cloud bank. I climbed on Bella's back once more and she ran us to the TARDIS.

I snapped my fingers, opening the doors. When we went in she was freezing cold. I guess she shut down when we left. To keep the Lorican from attacking her too, I quickly got her powered up and turned up the heat.

"How about we head back 100,000 years and see what all is going on?" I asked smiling.

"Another good deed done?"

"You bet." I was please we were able to save them and get them enough ore to maintain their life until they could find a replacement energy source. She nodded and came over and started pushing buttons and turning knobs. I took that to mean she was ready to return and did the same. As I checked the viewer I saw several of the Ice Warrior waking up and running towards us, just as we started to disappear.

"Doctor, how do you do it? I mean how to you keep on the way you do?"

"Because no one else can, as I said I am a Time Lord, the last Time Lord. I see the whole of time and whenever someone needs my help, I answer the call. I do it because I have to, because I want to, and because I need to." I took a deep breath. It was hard, always meeting people in mortal danger of some kind. Never knowing what might be next.

"So you feel responsible in some way, for locking the rest of your kind in the Time War. Now you fell you have to help everyone, those that might have been helped by another of your kind."

She was good. I guess I kind of did feel a little like that. "I suppose so." I replied with the most distant tone possible, hoping she would not realize just how true that statement is.

"You're a bad liar." She called me out. "But I guess when you look at it no matter what you did you are taking responsibility for it. No one can fault you for that."

I laughed. It was nice having a companion again, albeit for a short time. I wonder if she has gotten over her lost Edward. Not that I think she will ever get over him really. On the bright side of that she will always have the one she married.

We landed and started to reappear in London, same spot where I found her, just a few hours later.

"We're back." I announced, switching the TARDIS to idle. "Would you like to get out and stretch your legs?"

She walked down and opened the door. "Doctor when are we?"

I started walking down after her, "London 20…" I looked outside to see trees, trees and more trees.

"Got to say this looks more like the Stone Age. I hope you make a better Doctor than a navigator." She laughed at me and walked out.

"What? How? Where? What?" I was getting more and more confused. I swear I should have never pick Bella up. Aside from her hunting trip I have not made it to one place I wanted to go. "What are you doing?" I asked the TARDIS.

Bella was looking at me like I was on drugs. "It's fine, let's just go for a walk and let her cool down or maybe warm up considering the ice planet you just had her on.

"Fair enough." I grabbed my coat and went for a stroll. There was nothing. And I mean when I say nothing I mean nothing, no signs of life at all. No cart path or cut tree anywhere. Not even a hint of metal according to my screwdriver.

"So, any idea when you brought me?"

"Yes, this time period." Another quick scan. "Is 100,000 BC. Great Year, though I need to be careful."

"Why is that?"

"I was here around this time, long ago. I can't cross my own timeline either. Which poses a problem for me; I never stay in one timeline."

"So what was your most exciting adventure? No better question, what was your most boring adventure."

"What kind of question is that? It is like asking someone if they have ever watched paint dry."

"Well have you?"

"No, I skip those days, remember?"

"Of course, I remember everything. You always go on and on about these companions of your and how much fun you have and the wonderful things that you do together, save the world, rescue a species from enslavement. But what about the mundane things, like getting a little girls balloon out of a tree, or picking a bunch of flowers from a far away world and giving them to someone?"

"Well I have never done that." This Bella girl was certainly going to save me again. I could almost imagine traveling with others now. "It would have to be a couple hundred years ago. I stopped on a planet similar to yours in the industrial age. I actually crash landed in a family's back yard. They were in the middle of what you would call a Great Depression."

"You crashed; I can't imagine that, oh wait, yes I can."

"Oi, that is enough out of you now, you want to hear this or not?"

"Yes, sorry, continue please."

She wouldn't stop smiling, which made me smile, but I continued as asked. "I don't need to eat a whole lot, Time Lord Physiology and all. But they opened their home to me and offered me to share their meal, what little they had. I never had to get out my screwdriver or run. Two things I always seem to have to do. It was as you said boring."

I thought about that time, I had just left one of my companions and truth be told I was a little lonely. Surprised that the peanut gallery wasn't saying anything I chanced a look at Bella. She was just waiting for me to continue. But that was the end of the story, wasn't it?

"Fine, I guess I rather enjoyed it, the simplicity of it all, the ease of talking with them, laughing and having a good time. They hardly had a dime to their name and no idea what tomorrow held for them. But that didn't matter, they lived in the moment."

"See, maybe you should land somewhere on a Sunday every once in a while. We all need a vacation."

We continued walking; I really did need a vacation. I had plenty of time to meet up with Sigma. This girl makes me feel human. Which is ironic since she isn't human, but neither am I, so I guess it works out.

"Maybe I will. I have to meet up with a friend of mine pretty soon, but I think I will take some time for myself."

"What is your biggest regret? Your personal one, not losing a companion or not being able to save a species from extinction, but something smaller that you and you alone could have done, but didn't."

Wow, that is a kick to the gut. "A little harsh aren't we?"

"I'll tell you mine. It is losing the man I love. I regret everyday that I was not more accretive or vocal in telling Edward that I loved him, needed him, and wanted to be like him. I regret that I was touch by the Weeping Angel and not knowing if Edward realized just what he meant to me." She was on the verge of tears again. "For me, that is my biggest regret, leaving things unsaid. Edward was a thick headed old fashion stubborn vampire, but maybe, just maybe, if I told him one more time how much I loved him he would be alive today."

She dropped to her knees, her head fell him her hands and though her body shock like she was crying, no tears fell. I understood what she was saying now. I regret what happened to Donna, but it was Donna that touched my severed hand, full of Time Lord Energy. Rose was sucked into the parallel universe, helping save the world, and Martha loved me, but I was not over the loss of Rose. My biggest regret, "Not telling her I loved her." I whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear. There have been many in my travels that I have taken a liking to, but none like Rose, the girl who saved me.

"Sorry." Bella said, barely louder than my whisper. "I guess we regret leaving things unsaid, thinking we have all the time in the world to get around to it, get the courage to say it or wait for the perfect time. The perfect time to say what your heart tells you is always now."

She slowly rose. "Bella, can you cry?"

"No. My body is dead. I have no heartbeat, no blood, no tears. I am forever unchanged."

"You're wrong." I told her. "You might not change the ways humans do, but you grow and learn. You understand me better than anyone else ever has. It is like you know what I need."

"I am just observant. I have seen the way you act and talk and do things. You never stop, for fear that the past will catch up to you. You speak of your past in a guarded manner because you feel it is something that you should be ashamed of. And most importantly you try to keep others at a distance. So you won't be hurt again when they are gone."

"You really are observant. I suppose I really can't argue with you on anyone of those points. It is difficult, out living those that I care for. The things I have done in the past have been done to help others. However, people always seem to get hurt or die when I get involved. Did you know I am the reason Pompeii exploded?"

"And what would have happened if it didn't explode?"

"A race called the Pyroviles would have been your lords and masters."

"See, what happened was terrible, so many innocent lives were lost, but their sacrifice saved the world. Who is to say that the other places you have visited and other people you have saved would have been better off without you? Humans are fragile creatures, they break so easily. Then next situation you come across ask yourself, 'what would happen if I left?' I am sure you are smart enough to be able to see the whole situation for yourself and determine what could happen."

I nodded. This girl was brilliant. I have half a mind to ask her to join me. I am not sure how much longer I have, but it would be bearable with this Bella. We had to have walked a couple miles by now. It was a nice day, a little overcast, but no one around so the occasional sparkle from Bella's skin was not a big deal. I still had a hard time believing she was a vampire. I mean I have traveled to so many time periods of this world, never have I seen one of her kind.

I wonder how they came to be, though I suppose that would be like the chicken and the egg question. I suppose if I wanted to I could track the first one down, to see how they started. But if Bella wasn't with me I might end up a meal. The Cullens were saying that those Volturi guys were 3000 years old. Maybe I could go ask Marcus. Hopefully he would know, I mean there are only about a thousand in Bella's time, so I find it hard to believe they evolved somehow. It isn't like a bat or something could change their genetic makeup so easily.

I felt a shift in the breeze; a cool wind blew from the forest, when all of a sudden Bella took off towards the woods. I ran after her, at least I hope I was because I could no longer see her. I must have run half a mile when I saw Bella with a half dead man in her arms and blood on her lips.


	19. Chapter 19 First

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or Doctor Who. I'm just playing in their universe. Original plot developed by i heart the doctor.**

**Chapter 19 First**

**Vampire Bella's POV**

I left the Doctor alone with his thoughts. I knew he, like my Edward viewed himself as something he wasn't. It must have been hard for him, for nearly a millennium to think others fought for him because they felt the need to protect him. I didn't defeat the Loricans because I felt I owed him or because I didn't want to disappoint him. I did it to protect the humans.

I felt certain that many of his other companions realized what would happen if the bad guy got their way. It would not be something that I would want to happen. I wasn't sure if what the humans were doing on that planet was right. It certainly seemed that they knew nothing of the Ice Warriors, so I doubt they meant them harm. I also didn't know if the humans would survive, but they were able to take back some ore. Hopefully they would have a fighting chance in the future.

I have to admit, it was kind of nice, helping those people. If I didn't have to get back to Edward I would really like to stay with this Doctor and help him out. Who knows what kind of trouble he will be getting into next. He certainly seems to relish the running and fixing others people's problems. Too bad he can't fix everything. Then maybe Edward, my first love Edward would still be…

I still can't believe he would do that. I know how he must have felt. Just thinking about him being dead, it is like there is a hole in my heart, but there is my husband Edward waiting on me. Most likely wondering what in the hell this human Bella that looks like me is doing to him, tempting him with her sweet wonderful blood. I wonder if I am still his singer. It was the first time around, but maybe this time will be different. He either has not gotten to that time yet or he did not kill her, because I am still here.

This time thing is going to give me a headache. I can't cross my own timeline. That is something The Doctor made perfectly clear when I first meet him in Chicago. Fine, I accept that. But if I go back to the past I will change the future. What if I do something here, in this time that would make me never meet Edward? Could I change something like that?

I guess that would be a paradox. If I never meet Edward I would never want to become a vampire. Also Edward would not have taken me to the garden where I was touched by the Angel. Although I suppose I could have gone to the garden on my own, then I would have met human Edward in Chicago and not know what Carlisle was. I still would not be parted from Edward. I would fall in love with Edward no matter when I meet him.

God I miss him. As much fun as this is I think it might be time for the Doctor to take me back. Hopefully he can let me skip the boring and drop me off at his house, after the Angel touches me. The breeze fells…

That smell, I want it. Without another thought I ran toward that smell, that sweet succulent scent. I will have this and nothing will get in my way.

I burst through the trees a short distance from where we were and see a boy tending a fire. He had his back to me and there were only a few others in the area. Tent like structures were around the edges, it was a nomadic tribe. I didn't care about the others, if they got in my way I would kill them, but this boy is _MINE_.

I rushed to him and grabbed his head. He let out a yell as I sank my teeth him. OHH, taste of heaven, more, I growled. Just then someone shattered a piece of wood on my arm. I wanted to finish my meal in peace, so I dropped the boy, to kill whoever was dumb enough to interrupt the best meal of my life.

I stopped, fixated on the boy on the ground. The blood smelled so good even now I wanted to drink more, but the boy, messy reddish brown hair, green eyes, muscular, with flushed cheeks. Even after being bitten by me he didn't look afraid of me and I just killed him.

I dropped to my knees and held him. The others around didn't know what to think. They had gathered around only about a dozen or so, but didn't know what to do. I heard the Doctor coming closer. I have betrayed him, betrayed my family, and betrayed my love, my Edward.

"Bella, what did you do?"

I was so over come with emotions I could barely speak. "I am so sorry. He is my singer. I couldn't resist. I knew I was thirsty, I knew I needed to hunt. After the battle with the Lorican I knew. I thought it would be fine, that we were going back to London. I didn't know I couldn't know." I was holding this human looking Edward in my arms, holding him for dear life. I didn't know what to do, he will either be changed to be like me, or I'll have to kill him, kill another Edward.

"He seems to be fine now; we'll get him patched up."

"You don't understand, I killed him, I killed him." I barely whispered.

"Bella, don't be melodramatic, it is a flesh wound. We can disinfect it and there might be a scar, but no worse for wear, besides, chicks dig scars."

I shook my head. "No, you don't understand, you remember I told you that we have no blood in our veins. Well we have something else. The blood we drink is converted to venom. That takes that place of all our fluids, saliva included. Vampires can't have children, if we get lonely we find a mate, or create one. If I leave things the way they are he will change, experiencing the worst pain over the next three days or I have to…"

"Bella I," He was at a loss for words, this is a first. The people around the area were yelling and screaming, but that didn't matter. This boy was the only thing I cared about right now. I looked up to the Doctor. His fear was evident when he looked at me. I had red eyes again. Not since my days as a newborn have I had red eyes. I have let my family down. But that isn't the worst thing. I can't take this boy's life, I have to let him change, I have to let him live some kind of life, even if it is an immortal one.

"Doctor, I can't let him die and you should not be around when he awakens. Could you come get me in five years? That should be enough time for him to gain control and be left alone."

"Bella, are you sure? Is there some other way?"

"I could try to suck out the venom, but I am afraid I won't stop this time. I would drink him dry if I taste his blood again. This is the only way, I have to let him change; I can't take away his life. Even though I think it would be better to do so I just can't. Please, I am sorry, I never meant for this to happen, I never imagined I would actually run into my singer, a hundred thousand years before I was born no less."

"OK, I'll see you in a minute."

Time is a funny thing. I would be taking the long road to five years in the future; he could be there in the time it takes him to get back to the TARDIS.

**10****th**** Doctor's POV**

I headed back to the TARDIS. At this point I was not sure what was going to happen, but I wanted to check something. I opened the door and walked up to the consol. I started pushing some buttons, searching for my answers. After a few minutes I had my answer, 1. With that I hopped five years in the future.

Another quick scan told me what I already knew, 2. Bella created the first vampire, I brought her here. Vampires existed because of me. How many humans have I killed because of this, how many become food for a race that could have been stopped just by walking away from a girl that already knew me. A girl I meet in Chicago in 1917. Hold on, why did I run into her, twice? The only other time that has happened is with Donna and her grandfather Wilfred.

It can't be it just can't. But there is no other explanation. Able to travel over all of time and space, to meet someone twice is unheard of, but now it is become common place. Though with Donna it was nearly the end of the world, and I guess it was the same with Bella, though on a different level, end of humans at least, well human freedom.

But could I stop it? Could I have prevented this? And why is it the TARDIS brought us here, to this time when I wanted to go to her time, 2003 AD? AAHH, think think, you can figure this out. A fixed point in time, a constant, which is not something the TARDIS would seek. I have been to the end of the universe to try and get Captain Jack off my ship. But now the TARDIS sought out Bella, not once but twice. Granted the first time she was human. So why, why?

Could it be that vampires need to exist? That something not even I can see will happen at some point in the future where vampires will be needed? I can't see how that would be possible, but what other reason is there? The only reason I am here now, over 100,000 years before Bella was born is because the TARDIS brought us here. I cannot think of any other reason that we are here. No one needs our help, no one is in danger, and there is not even a structure that comes close to resembling modern on the entire planet.

I rubbed my face as this was getting me nowhere. I certainly hope that Bella is going to be alright. I would have stayed to help, but I could tell that would have been a bad idea.

I went and opened the door. Looking out nothing seemed different. So far so good, I stepped out and took a look around. After a couple minutes I looked to the woods and noticed Bella standing just inside the tree line. I waved to her and she waved back, motioning for me to come toward her, I did so.

Behind her, a few yards back, was Edward. The Edward I meet in Forks. Every detail matched his perfectly. "Bella, how are you?"

"Hey Doctor, I am good. I would ask how you are but I am guessing it has only been about five minutes for you."

"A little less." I smiled. It was hard to believe at this moment I was looking at the only two vampires on the entire planet. I could not fathom a reason for the TARDIS to actually allow the vampire to be created, but if it was something that not even I could see. It must be something that needed to be done. "So are we ready?"

She nodded. "Alright, Edward, it is time for me to leave. Just remember everything I taught you and you'll be fine. Be sure to remember about how you were as a newborn. If you should ever make another of our kind it will be the same way, so be careful."

"I will Bella. Thanks, for saving me; sorry, for allowing the change. Will I ever see you again?"

"No, I don't think that will be possible. I live a long time from now; even though we are immortal our timelines are not likely to ever cross again. "

"I understand. I wish you the best. And Doctor, it is a pleasure seeing you. Take care."

"You too." I called out to him. He turned and disappeared in the woods. Bella came over to me with a sad look in her eyes. "Are you OK, really?"

"I will be. It has been hard. I never understood why my first Edward wanted me to stay human so bad, but now I guess I understand. After the change, looking into his newborn eyes, I felt like I betrayed him, like I stole his life from him. I don't know if he will keep to the animal diet now that I am gone. I am sure at some point he will try and find others like him or create one. It is hard to believe what all just happened."

She smiled, "Time for a vampire is a little different. You said it was less than five minutes, but to me it felt like five minutes, even though so much has happened." She laughed, "Would you believe me if I told you that I had my arm pulled off, twice? I really don't remember being like that as a newborn."

"You had your arm pulled off?" I looked at her like she was crazy, she had her arms. Though I do know something about losing an arm, luckily I still had residual regeneration energy in me, so I was able to grow a new one. "And what is a newborn and why did I need to leave?"

"I did, any vampire body part can be reattached, so long as it is not burned. A newborn is a vampire that first awakens after they are changed, lasting about a year or so. During the transformation the human body hardens and the heart stops. When they awake they are a vampire. The problem is that a vampire's mental capabilities are near limitless. There is so much room in our heads that it is difficult to concentrate. Add a thirst for blood and emotions that are in turmoil in with unbelievable strength and you have a very dangerous and unpredictable creature."

"I took him 100 miles from people, so he wouldn't be tempted. When he awoke I got him started on carnivores. Vampires tend to get territorial around their meal, so when I got to close once he pulled my arm off, same thing happened a different time. Eventually he was able to get more control of himself. After the first couple years we would just talk. I spoke of vampires, told him everything I knew about our kind. I tried not to speak about the future too much. I wasn't sure what kind of impact that would have. I think he understood my reluctance to speak about it, so didn't ask too many questions. I did tell him about my Edward and everything I knew about being a singer, that being the reason I attacked him."

She fell quiet for a moment, lost in thought, no doubt of the face she has been looking at for the last five years. "I did teach him a little about future, stuff I thought was already known, like the wheel, and some rudimentary tools. We made a little house like structure together. Esme loves to renovate houses and I have helped out a couple times."

"And these strategically placed leaves?" I asked about her new ensemble.

"Cloths don't last very long when you have an animal with claws scratching at you." She laughed, a little embarrassed. We made it back to the TARDIS and she went and sat down on the chair and stretched. "It feels so good to sit on a cushion. This might sound weird, but I did actually have a good time, living in the woods like that, no technology or modern comforts I have grown accustom to."

She took a deep breath. "It has been a strange ride Doctor. I have seen a short hop into my future, then a large leap into a future of the human race and finally a glimpse of life so long ago."

"But it is time you get back to your time, to your Edward." I finished her thought. No doubt the time spent with his clone had taken its toll on her and she was ready to go back home. Which is fine, I need to be off. I had things to do, a vacation to take, and people to meet.

"I know I haven't been with you very long and if it wasn't for Edward I would ask if I could stay longer. However, I think it is time."


	20. Chapter 20 Home

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or Doctor Who. I'm just playing in their universe. Original plot developed by i heart the doctor.**

**Chapter 20 Home**

**Vampire Bella's POV**

"Right, yes. I will say it was brilliant. One of the best." He tossed his coat on the rail and started flipping switches. I saw him enter in London, December 2003. "Best if you go back to the time you left and say your goodbyes. Plan to move and then I can take you back to 2005 tomorrow."

"That would be best, no point arousing suspicion." I said still sitting in the chair.

It didn't take long before we were back to my time a few hours from when I left. I didn't have much to do or hardly anyone to say good bye to, but the less suspicion I leave here with the better. I was a vampire and keeping a low profile was my number one job.

The Doctor locked up the TARDIS and we headed back to my flat. I went to see the manager, so I could cancel my apartment, told them I was moving in with my boyfriend. They didn't need to know that it wasn't the Doctor, best let humans make their own excuses.

We sat around talking about our past, mostly the Doctor talked. It would seem that he had been a little down after the last battle he was in. Apparently 2005 is going to be the start of a lot of strange happenings. Guess I'll have to wait and see. Not that it matters, I'll be with Edward by then, so come what may we will be together and I think the Doctor might be well enough to take on another companion in the near future.

As the night got darker we took my stuff to a homeless shelter and dropped it off. Afterwards I cleaned the flat and we just sat on the floor. It was carpet, so much better than the dirt in the forest. But no matter what, I will always cherish my time with Neanderthal Edward. I really don't even know what name they gave him. For some reason I understood what they were saying when they attacked me, trying to get them off him, but it was always 'leave him alone'.

"Doctor, does everyone speak English in the Universe?"

"No, the TARDIS will translate for you. You hear every language in your native tongue and when you speak the other party will hear their native language."

"That is pretty neat." I sat still for a moment. Time was drawing near. "Are you going to be OK Doctor?"

"Of course, I am always OK."

"You are still a bad liar."

"Maybe, but I will be. It is just, I was told something not long ago and it has been messing with me."

"If you would like to talk, I'm not tired." I smiled warmly at him.

He laughed. "No I suppose you aren't are you." He looked deep in thought for a little while. I let him get his thoughts in order. "I visited a race of beings called the Ood. While I was there they told me my song was ending. Then again not long ago a woman that seemed to be able to see the future told me my song was ending too. It is not something I have taken lightly. I made a big mistake recently. I tried to change the course of history, by saving a small group of humans on Mars. It was an event that shaped the future of the human race and I, in my arrogance as the last Time Lord, decided to change it. Lucky for me those humans were strong willed and were able to set things right."

"Your song? You mean you will die soon?" I asked, that is terrible, maybe I should stick around him a little longer.

"Well, maybe, I might not cease to exist, but this body will most likely disappear." He was smiling at me. I just waited for him to continue. "Time Lords have a way to cheat death. If we are killed in a way that allows us time to regenerate we can change our bodies. That regenerative energy will cure any illness, gunshot wound, most anything really. But once the regeneration starts our bodies are changed, not like yours, but I will literally look like a different person. The only thing that remains is my mind, everything else is different."

"Is that where it all started, when you regenerated into someone else you became something you didn't like after the war?"

"Yes. When I meet Rose I had sealed all of my people and the Daleks in the Time War. The endless fighting was starting to spill out. Both sides were growing more and more vicious. I felt like I had to do something. I sealed them in their struggle and left. Started to help others as I did long before the war started, but I had changed. I had distanced myself from humanity and took a superior view towards other races. Rose was able to bring me back, make me more human. Then I lost her and never told her I loved her, even though in the final moments we were together I tried."

"I was able to see her again, not so long ago, but things had changed by then. Also a new me was created in the midst of battle. He committed genocide, so I sent him to be with her, so she could save him like she did me. That last fight was when I realized what I did to people that traveled with me, so I swore not to have any more companions. Now that I am about to die it is easier that way."

"You might be changing, but everyone changes and grows Doctor, even me, according to you. This body might be leaving this world, but you will live on. Have I ever told you I have a flawless memory?" He shook his head. "It is true; I remember everything from the time I awoke with perfect clarity. So even though you might have to change to live, I will always remember you and what you did for my family."

I went over and gave him a hug. The sun was starting to rise over the horizon. I needed to get in the TARDIS before the sun came up. "Shall we be off then?"

"It is a shame you have to be leaving so soon." He said to me as we made our way back to the TARDIS. "We made a pretty good team, I think."

"We did Doctor, we certainly did. But I think you have something that you need to do. Go, take your vacation and then get back to business."

"I do have something important that needs to be addressed. I guess I am procrastinating a little, but I suppose a little vacation is in order."

We made it back to the TARDIS and I went and stood by him as he entered July 2005 Forks, WA. It was the day of my disappearance, just a few hours after I was touched by a Weeping Angel. I afforded myself a moment to think about Angel. I know it was in that other timeline that I destroyed the Angel that touched me and thought about doing it to this one. But vengeance is never the answer, so I decided to leave this one well enough alone.

Who knows maybe things would have been different if I was never touched. I wonder if I actually had any type of impact on the world, traveling through time and space with The Doctor. I doubt it, I was never a special human, doubt I am a special vampire.

It was a quick trip to the future. I would miss this. I really don't know who long it has been, since I don't sleep and we haven't been staying on one planet it is hard to keep days straight. Not to mention I have stayed in various places for a while, letting the Doctor skip the long road, so much has happened in what feels like such a short time.

"Here we are, the timeline where you left Edward, I wonder how he has coped, with the human you." The doctor said smiling.

"If I had to venture a guess, he was pretty upset at first. But I know Alice would have put him in his place. Then he would have gone on to do what I vaguely remember him doing with me the first time around, be mopey and try not to get close to her, but in the end fail miserably."

We walked to the Cullens house, why he parked so far away I don't know. Not that it took us long to get there. As we approached I could tell only Esme was at home. I guess that they were out looking for me, it was twilight and they would not have to worry about the sun in Seattle. Certainly didn't need to worry about it here as it started to rain a little.

"Hello." I called out. "Esme, are you here."

"Bella? Where have you been? And who is this... Why do I hear two heartbeats? Is there someone else here?"

"Nope, just me, I'm the Doctor and it is a pleasure to see you again Esme."

"I don't remember ever seeing you, Doctor Who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"I wager you get tired of hearing that." I laughed a little. "You know if you just picked a name it would end that question."

"Now where is the fun in that?"

"Esme, where is everyone?"

"They are looking for Izzy, a human girl that looks like you. Edward and Alice took her to a garden in Seattle and she disappeared."

"Could you call them back, they won't find me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Best to have them come home and we can explain everything now."

Esme took out her phone and called Carlisle. They said they would come home immediately. Less than an hour later I head the a couple cars pulling into the drive way. Before I could blink Edward had me in his arms.

"I missed you too." I told him, relaxing into his embrace. "Come on; let's have a seat so we can explain what is going on."

Edward called Charlie so he would not get freaked out about me not coming home. Though he was going to be mad that I would be late and that I look so different. Everyone gathered in the den and sat and waited for our explanation.

The doctor and I explained everything that had happened, the Weeping Angels, the past the present and the future. We explained what all I was doing and how I came to meet the Doctor and travel with him. By the end of it we had told them everything we could tell them. Apparently the Doctor could not tell them about the battle we knew would happen against Aro in this future.

"So you are Izzy?" Edward asked.

"Yes, well it is me, kind of. I was touched by a Weeping Angel and sent back in time, to your human days in Chicago. I already knew you when we meet and knew what would become of you, but I couldn't tell you. The whole space time continuum something or another. If you really want to know ask him." I pointed to the Doctor. "The main thing is I am back, since the other me has gone to the past."

"Time Travel is not something you learn about every day. So where do we go from here?" Carlisle asked.

"Live your lives, be happy and be merry." The Doctor said. He got up to leave. Heading for the door I walked with him back to the TARDIS.

"Take care of yourself Doctor." I said sadly. "I trust you will do what is right, whether you know it at the time or not. Trust your instincts. I don't think they have ever led you astray. Also I don't think any of your previous companions ever regretted spending their time with you. I certainly didn't."

"Bella, you take care too. I will miss our conversions. It was so easy to speak with you. I certainly fell better, after having spent some time with you." He turned to walk inside.

It then occurred to me that I have the golden opportunity to learn the age old vampire question. "Doctor, since you are a time traveler; do you know how vampires came about? Was it a mutation or infection or something?"

He smiled, "No the first vampire was bitten by another vampire, long ago. Goodbye Bella Cullen. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Goodbye Doctor, likewise." What a weird response. How could the first vampire be bitten by a vampire? The other vampire would be the first in order to bite the next, so how was that vampire turned?

I ran back to the house.

"Welcome home Bella, did you enjoy your travels with the Doctor? Long ago, when I first meet you it seemed like you knew more than you were leading on, I guess I know why now." Carlisle greeted me when I returned.

Traveled with the Doctor long ago? NO, I couldn't have been.


	21. Chapter 21 Ensuring the Future

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or Doctor Who. I'm just playing in their universe. Original plot developed by i heart the doctor.**

**Chapter 21 Ensuring The Future**

**Vampire Bella's POV**

It has been nearly a day and I still could not wrap my head around what the Doctor told me. I created the first vampire. When I bit Neanderthal Edward he ended up being the first of our kind. It just can't be. I mean how is it possible that I created the vampire race?

If I kept thinking about it I was going to go insane. Right now I had to start putting things in motion. The future, our future was still at stake. I know there are some things I can talk about and some I can't. The future has to progress as it normally should. The Doctor has never had to deal with something like me, so he was very specific about me not revealing to much as it could change the course of human history.

Since I wanted to live a long happy life with my family I decided to heed his advice. However there was one thing I needed to do. Since this timeline Cullens never came to Forks in the 1930s, Edward and I were on our honeymoon as was Rose and Emmett, we decided to stay in Canada for a while longer. The result is that we never meet the previous generation of wolves.

In order to ensure we have them as allies in the future I needed to go say hello today. I wonder if Jacob has phased yet. According to him Sam, Jared and Paul should be wolves by now. I was able to be seen by my father last night, though it was dark in my room. He isn't worried since I came home, so did not let Billy know I was missing. Hopefully that would have kept Jacob from phasing. Just hope he won't now.

We don't have a treaty, but I wanted to make sure not to cause any problems. I thought about meeting him somewhere neutral, and then thought about meeting him somewhere public. Neither of those seemed like the best idea, so I was going to meet him in his garage. I bet he is still working on his Rabbit.

Edward wanted to come with me, when I told him a little more than I meant to, but that wasn't going to happen. It was going to be hard enough for them to be in my presence I'm sure. If Edward is there it would only add fuel to the fire, not something I would allow. I hopped in my old truck, I can honestly say I don't miss this thing, but it does bring back some faded memories.

I noisily and slowly made my way to Jacob's house. It isn't like I was in a hurry, but this thing is soo slow. I kind of remember loving this American classic, now not so much. I have been corrupted by Edward and Rosalie with their love for speed. Given the fact that this monstrosity has a top speed of 50mph and I am hoping that this thing doesn't fall apart, I will take a Cullen car anytime; no matter how much it costs.

I pulled into the driveway and Jacob was in front of the house with a big smile. Definitely still human, so this was going to be harder than I thought. Maybe I could have him call Sam over, so he could verify everything, hopefully not. Well here it goes. Not even my dad has seen me since I disappeared and a known shape shifter was going to the first.

"Hey Jacob, how are you?"

"Bells, you sound different, but you look great!" He was eyeing me up and down. I rolled my eyes.

"I know, we have some things we need to talk about, can we go to your garage?"

"Sure." He turned and led the way. "So what brings you to my humble abode? Edward giving you a hard time?"

It was hard to bring this up. It was so easy to speak with the Jacob in the other timeline; I wondered if it would be the same now? "No, Edward isn't giving me a hard time." We made it to the garage and I went and too my mechanics chair again. He hopped up on the hoof of his car and looked at me again.

"Bells, are you OK? You look different."

"I am fine Jake, but there are some things we need to talk about. If you want to have some of your brothers here to discuss this you might want to give Sam, Jared and Paul a call."

"I hardly ever hang out with them. I mean I was with Sam that time at First Beach, but he was more or less just tagging along to see what pale faces came around. What is going on Bells, what aren't you telling me? OH, wait, you aren't going on about those stories I told you guys at the campfire are you? They are just stories Bells. See, I knew I shouldn't have told you pale faces about them. It looks like you haven't slept in a while."

"A very long while, but that is beside the point, Jacob," I took a deep breath. "Jake I doubt I should be telling you this, but since you told me I'll tell you. The stories are true, both of them."

"Bells, just because I scared you doesn't mean you are going to be able to scare me. It is a load of crap my old man says to scare me straight sometimes. It might have worked when I was a child, but I grew up. Not scared of the big bad Cold One anymore."

"Well you shouldn't be scared of all of them; some are good or at least try to be. But Jake, you really should listen to me, I am not trying to scare you." I heard several people running this way. "If you don't believe me, I will bet you that in less than a minute Sam, Jared and Paul will burst in here to check on you and be worried you were attacked by something."

"Fine, it's a bet."

Not ten seconds later Sam, Jared and Paul came running around the corner. "Jacob! Are you OK?" Sam called out as soon as he came in.

"What the hell Sam? What is going on?"

"Nothing just thought, well we heard some wild animal was on the loose and you might have been attacked." All three were visibly shaking now.

"See I told you." I said.

"Fine you win. How did you know?"

"Would you like to tell him Alpha? We both know it will happen. Wouldn't you like to have known ahead of time?" I look over at Sam who was just barely in control. "You guys seem to have pretty good control, if you want to please don't do it in here. I don't want to fix this place up again."

"How do you know? And what do you mean fix this place up again?"

"You might want to have those two that are about to lose it go outside and just get it over with, it would make them feel better I'm sure."

Sam turned to Paul and Jared. Paul was a millisecond away from phasing and Jared would be right after him. I guess they must have change more recently than I thought. "Get out, go to the woods and wait, I'll call you if I need you. It would seem that there is more to their story than we knew."

Paul was hesitant, but Jared pulled him out.

"Emily, how is she?"

"How did you know about Emily?"

"I will tell you everything. Would you like to explain to Jacob why you are really here or are you going to make me do it?"

"You obviously came for a reason, so have at it. Truth be told I am eager to hear why you came onto our lands when you obviously know about us."

"What are you two going on about?' Jacob said, looking at us like we were crazy.

"Alright Jacob, since Sam is here now I am going to come out and say it. You are going to become a shape shifter soon. The form you will take is a werewolf. Sam, Jared and Paul are also shape shifters. As are Embry, Quil, Seth, and I am sorry about this Sam, but Leah is too."

"That can't be she is, well a she. The stories only mention males."

"Be that as it may she will phase."

"How do you know all this?"

"I meet with Jacob in another timeline." I started telling the story of the last, well nearly ninety years now. I started with the human memories, which are vague now, all the way through the time just before I meet the Doctor for the second time. "This next part is going to sound even crazier, but here it is."

**Jacob's POV**

As soon as Bella finishes this story I am going to have her committed to the psyche ward. Everything she was saying was just plan nuts. Time Travel, battles in the far future, and shape shifters. Just because my old man like to spin tales does not make them real, but Sam was eating this tall tale up like it was fact. Poor boy, I know Bells was beyond words beautiful, she always has been, but to get so enthralled in a story of fiction, lame.

Although there were certainly things I could not understand. Her eye color is certainly different. It is dark butterscotch; they were brown not long ago. Also there is a smell about her, it is sweet, not really a pleasant sweet either. I couldn't figure this out, but I was sure that she was yanking our chain. Cold Ones and Shape Shifters were just myths, nothing more. If she wanted to ramble on about them I wouldn't have a problem with it, after all, back when she came to first beach I did tell her about my ancestor's stories. They involved Cold Once and our wolf brothers.

The issue is she is now going on about time travel. This girl has lost it. She is mentally unstable; there is no doubt about that. And she is saying that I am one of these shape shifters and she helped me fix my garage in this other timeline, when Embry and I first phased in here. Come on, this is really starting to piss me off. I get it; the wolves are our brothers; that doesn't mean we are wolves.

"Sam, I am getting the wet dog smell from Jacob, really bad."

"Jacob, let's go outside for a moment I want to speak with you in private."

"Fine." I huffed and jumped off the hood. I really needed to get to work on this car. "Don't touch anything." I nearly yelled at Bella. I wasn't feeling right. I am so angry and I am not sure why. We made our way to the woods and Sam stopped.

"Take off your cloths if you don't want to phase through them." He said calmly.

"Like hell you pervert. You, Paul and Jared can be like that, but there is no way I am joining your little gang, piss off."

"You don't have a choice in the matter Jacob. Were you not listening to anything Bella said?"

"She might be beautiful and all, but there is no way I am buying any of that BS."

"Really, so you would be perfectly fine with me call you an idiotic piss ant that can't find his little microscopic."

The rage in me flared out of nowhere. I don't know why, but whatever Sam was saying was infuriating me. I didn't even care what he said; his mere presence was pissing me off. I was so made I took off my shirt; I was ready to fight this little bastard right now. I turned to look at him and just his ugly know it all face did me in.

The heat that ran down my spine was more than I could take. It was so foreign to me that at first I was scared. Then it felt like my body was ripping apart. What the hell was happening to me? I couldn't think straight, all that garbage I just heard was running through my mind, _'Alright Jacob, since Sam is here now I am going to come out and say it. You are going to become a shape shifter soon. The form you will take is a werewolf. Sam, Jared and Paul are also shape shifters.'_

Well doesn't that just...

"_Hey Jake." _Paul said, but I didn't hear him with my ears.

"_Hey Jacob." _That was Jared, but it sounded like he was in my head.

"_We are."_

"_What the hell?"_

"_Suck."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I was finishing your sentence. Well doesn't that just suck."_ Paul said.

"_Yeah I suppose so. Are we really, shape shifters, like my dad was talking about?"  
><em>

"_Yup."_

"_And the others Bella mentioned are they?"_ I started thinking about my friends Embry and Quil, then Seth and Leah. I have heard about what happened between Sam, Leah and Emily. Got to say that is kind of messed up to break up with someone only to start dating their cousin.

"_It isn't like that."_ Jared thought.

"_Leah?"_ Paul thought at the same time. _"I thought it was only guys, how could Leah possible phase?"_

"_I am so confused right now. What the hell is going on?"_

I turned to see a large black wolf where Sam once stood. _"Jared, go get Jacob some clothes. Remember Bella is still in the garage."_

"_Right, be back in a jiff."_

I few moments later I could no longer hear Jared's thoughts. So it only works when we are in wolf form. OK the fact that I said that like it made total sense really worries me. Am I really a werewolf?

"_As Bella said you are actually a shape shifter that takes on the form of a werewolf."_

"_How did she know?"_

"_You really didn't listen to a thing she was saying did you?"_

"_I listened to everything, but the crap she was talking about was make believe, at least I thought it was. So she is a Cold One?"_

"_Yes. I have no doubts that your change was accelerated because you where in such close proximity to her."_

"_Accelerated, you mean even if she didn't come over I would have ended up like this?"_

"_Yes, your gene has probably been active for a while. Certainly since the prom when you were near Edward."_

"_So Edward is a Cold One too?"_

"_Yes, it would seem all the Cullens are."_

"_Then what about that treaty none sense, they have never been anywhere near us."_

"_No, but our great grandfathers were wolves, your dad's dad, Ephraim was the last Alpha, which puts you in line to be next, the honor to lead our pack is yours."_

"_Yeah alright, I don't think I want to be an Alpha, but if what Bella says is in fact true and given that I am looking at a horse size wolf and speaking to him in my mind because I am one too, I can only assume she isn't lying."_

"_No I do not get the impression that she is lying. I am worried about this future, should it come to pass. Though she said any future could be years down the road we best start learning all we can, so we can pass on our knowledge of our kind and that of the Cold Ones."_

"_Yeah, well I guess as my first act as Alpha, we need to make this treaty with these Cold Ones. Though there is already one on our lands. I guess she could be the exception. We, the shape shifters of La Push must be ready to assist the Cullens when those of their kind try and impose their will on humans. No matter how long it takes before that happens our people will be ready to defend humanity."_

Wow, less than an hour ago I was so happy that Bella came to see me. I was so sure that she was here to tell me she broke up with Edward and I was going to let her cry on my shoulder and hold her tight against me.

"_Jacob, do you mind _not_ thinking about that while you are in wolf form?" _

"_Right, sorry. Um, how do I change back?"_

"_Calm your thoughts calm your anger."_

I did as Sam said and I felt myself changing back. All the rage and hate was being suppressed back into a ball. A very compressed ball that felt like it could explode again at anytime. I took a deep breath and realized my pants were in several pieces across the forest floor.

"Huh, so I should have gotten naked."


	22. Epilogue The Future

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or Doctor Who. I'm just playing in their universe. Original plot developed by i heart the doctor.**

**Epilogue The Future**

**11****th**** Doctor's POV**

River Song is Amy and Rory's daughter! I didn't see that one coming. Come to think of how did I not see that one coming. OH no matter. I have places to go, promises to keep and a missing baby to find. Though this could take some time, I have no idea where to look first. I guess I could track down those soldiers, start there, but then I would be out gunned. That would pose a problem. No matter, here we go!

This button should work, flip this level and off to... where are you going now? I don't have time for you to play games I have a baby to rescue. I need to get to this strong hold place before they leave! I'm sorry sexy, I didn't mean to raise my voice. Could we please go to the Anglican Marines' base, pretty please? I promise I will park you a safe distance away so they can't harm you.

Oh come on, where are we now? No no no no, this isn't right. Why are you going to Earth at a time like this? I need to go to Artesia. 31st Century, Earth? Why now of all times. What happens in the 31st Century that the TARDIS would pick this place?

Well what are we doing here? Let's see, this button should tell me where I am. Earth 3050, New York, why did I come to Buffalo, New York? What are you doing? I need to get find Melody not go for a joy ride.

*Knock knock knock*

Well that is strange; people don't usually knock on the door of a police box.

"Hello, can I help... Bella?"

"Hello Doctor, I guess you were right about the whole regenerating thing."

"Yes, well, I had to save a friend. Only way to do it was get exposed to a large dose of radiation. In order to live I had to change. But it is great seeing you again. How have you been?"

"We are doing very well. It would seem the future we experienced came to pass long ago and Marcus is the leader of the Volturi. I think the human race will continue on as it should."

"That is good to hear."

"What brings you to New York?"

"I don't know." I answered. "I was trying to go to a planet that I believe is responsible for kidnapping my friend's newborn daughter. Why I ended up here, I am not sure."

"Off on another adventure then?" She sounded amused. Seeing her smiling face again brought back happy memories of my previous incarnation. It was so nice listening to her. She knew me so well even though we only spent the briefest of time together. I relaxed, took a moment to breathe again.

"Of course, I never stand still. By the way, how old are you now?"

"Now Doctor, you should know better than to ask a lady her age." She laughed a little, "but for an old friend I guess I'll tell you. I will be 1133 next month; Edward and I are going to the island he bought me on our 1000 wedding anniversary."

She looked at me for a moment. Her butterscotch eyes were piercing into my soul. I could tell she knew something big was going on. "The TARDIS brought you here, didn't she?"

"Yes." How did she do that?

"Hello old girl, it is so good seeing you again. OH, you changed too." She ran inside before I could blink. "I like the new look, though I do miss the old one too."

She walked around looking at everything. She closed her eyes for a moment and I suddenly felt like others were watching me. I turned around and noticed that the rest of Bella's family had joined us.

"Hello." I said to them, "Good to see you all again. I guess it has been a lot longer for you than it has for me."

"You must be the regenerated Doctor." Edward told me.

"Yes that's me, strange, I know. It even took me a little while to get use to it and I have done it nearly a dozen times. So what brings you all here?"

"We are going to help of course." Bella said as she started pushing buttons. I turned back to her only to see that her family was already gathered around her. She flipped a lever and the TARDIS started up. "Don't tell me you already forgotten that I remember everything, that includes how to drive the TARDIS."

Alice and Edward took positions opposite her, each covering two stations at once. I had to admit, the TARDIS has never flown so smooth. Once we landed Bella pulled up our location on the monitor. We were smack dab in the middle of the Anglican Marine's Base, fifty thousand strong at this location. I didn't think that Madam Kovarian would actually be here, but this was, as of now, my only place to start. I had to start here in hopes that I could get some piece of information about where they were. I guess the TARDIS knew I needed an army to storm a military strong hold and what better army then indestructible vampires.

I stepped out of the TARDIS to face 500 guns pointing at me. "I am the Doctor, I am here to get information and if you cooperate no harm will come to you." I said with a smile.

"We have orders to kill you on sight."

"That would not be wise." Bella said coming down beside me. "I understand your fears of this man. It is hard to image a being that can jump from the past to the future and then appear in the present, of any species on any planet. His name is the Doctor, a healer or wise man on every world in the universe. His actions though are sometimes contradictory. He fights for his beliefs; he protects his friends with everything he has, just as most of us would do. The only difference between him and I is his ability to travel back and forth through time. He stops impossible situations without the use of weapons and gathers loyal followers by showing them a way that is so foreign to most; using his knowledge to help others."

"He is feared by many. I can see it in your eyes that you fear him. But have you ever asked yourself why do your superiors fear him so? Why do they tell you tales of this man that paint him in the light of an evil doer? Have you ever thought that maybe it is the people that go against him that are the ones attempting to push their views onto others, hurt others, or change the natural order of things? Would the universe be better without a man that does nothing but assist those that need help?"

"We heard he defeated our unit on Demons Run. How can you call that helping other?"

"What were your people doing on Demons Run? Who were they holding against their will? How many of your soldiers were killed by the Doctor and his allies?"

"We were holding a woman that could help us fight the Doctor, though he defeated the unit without killing anyone."

"So he was rescuing a friend and all of a sudden he is the bad guy for trying to save someone that is special to him. Put down your guns. The Doctor might be cleaver, but he is never armed, he uses a screwdriver, a tool created to fix things and you point weapons at unarmed opponents. Tell me who is in the right here?"

"We are. The Doctor's days are numbered. We can no longer afford to leave him unchecked. He is too dangerous." Looks like a commanding officer made it to the scene.

"So you say the Doctor is dangerous, to whom, may I ask."

"To humanity, he has been in the center of so many conflicts it is beyond coincidence. For the last 3 thousand years he has subjected our planet to dozens of near extinction events."

"So he has tried to destroy humanity, but humans have always stopped him?"

"No, he has not personally tried; just his mere presence invites disasters."

"Or does the human race invite disasters and the Doctor is around to save you, from yourselves or aliens that would do you harm?"

"We can defend ourselves. We do not need someone with a god complex looking after us."

Bella laughs. "They do kind of have a point on that one Doctor. You can get a little full of yourself, well at least your old self with your long winded speeches and all."

"Maybe, I suppose I was a little like that, but that was another me. I am a changed man."

"Aim."

Before I could blink all the soldiers were knocked out and all eight vampires were in front of me, surrounding the leader.

"Right, as I said I am here for information. Where is Madam Kovarian and where is Melody Pond?"

"Even if I knew I would never tell you."

"You don't have to tell me, all I need you to do is not think about it. Just put it out of your mind."

"She is on a ship; she left here ten hours ago with a small detachment. She is heading to a location with a time corridor. She will make it there in less than ten minutes. He doesn't know what time period she plans to travel to." Edward told me.

"Thanks. That is what I needed to know."

"How was that possible?"

"I have made friends in my travels and some of these friends have abilities, like reading your mind."

"Soldiers fire at will." Someone called out. I looked up to see thousands of soldiers coming to us.

Emmett and Japers were in front of me instantly, shielding me. I could barely see around them as the Anglican Marines started to fire there energy weapons. They were having no effect against the rock skin of the vampires. After a while the soldiers stop firing as none of us were harmed.

"I have what I came for, remember this well." I called out. "You will all have to answer for your crimes, but not to me. You believe in a higher power, are you sure you are doing his work?"

I walked back in the TARDIS, the Cullens following me in. By now some of the soldiers on the ground started to wake up. As I suspected the Cullens just knocked them unconscious. Once the doors were shut we returned to Bella's time.

Once we landed the others left as quickly as they appeared. Bella and I were alone again. I walked down the ramp with her.

"I am guessing you got what you needed?"

"Yes, thanks to you I have a place to start looking and didn't have to die to do it." I smiled I did miss traveling with her. Her kind words and Rivers' made me think that what I was doing was not all bad. I was feared by many, but many more thought me a hero. Lorna even sought me out having only met me once as a child long ago. I guess it is only natural that some would fear me and what I am capable of.

"Take care of yourself Doctor. Should you ever need me in the future, the TARDIS will be able to find me, won't you girl?" Bella patted the TARDIS.

"She certainly will, she always knows what is best. I will. You do the same."

She nodded and walked off, at a human pace, following her family back home. I turned and went back in the TARDIS, closing the doors behind. Ready to follow Madame Kovarian throughout time and space to find Amy's Daughter.


End file.
